The Light of Dawn
by MoonlightTouch
Summary: An outcast. A Fellowship. A destiny. Meet Alara: quick,cunning,fierce,and all alone. When she stumbles upon the Fellowship, everything she knows is about to change. Many cruel hardships come, but one will do anything to get answers, even in their questions were ones that were never meant to be asked. A unique twist on the classic tenth walker. Aragorn/OC
1. Chapter 1

Story Summary: An outcast. A Fellowship. A destiny. Meet Alara: quick,cunning,fierce,and all alone. When she stumbles upon the Fellowship, everything she knows is about to change. Many cruel hardships come, but one will do anything to get answers, even in their questions were ones that were never meant to be asked. A unique twist on the classic tenth walker. Aragorn/OC

* * *

I smile to myself when I see a rabbit come close to the tree I'm perched in. Quietly, I take a small knife hidden in my boot. One… two… three! The blade has embedded itself into the rabbit's eye. I make my way down the tree to recover my knife. I carefully wipe the blade on the hem of my tunic before placing it back in my boot. I pick up the dead rabbit. It seems big enough to last me maybe three days if I'm careful. I had some apples in my pack for Grilon, my horse. I'm thinking about when I should start a fire to cook the rabbit when I hear a twig snap. I drop the rabbit and run to a large tree. I try to scale the tree but the wound on my leg from a few days ago slows me down. I'm still on one of the lower branches when I hear the footsteps of the one who caused me to drop my food. It's a grown man. Armed with a sword. He doesn't see the rabbit but turns in a slow circle. He seems to be checking for any signs of danger. But as long as I've been here, I haven't seen anybody. Until now.

My plan to take out this intruder is simple. I take out a knife slightly larger than the one I used on the rabbit. I throw it to the man, aiming at his throat. He must have heard it while it sailed through the air because he jumps to his right so quickly I start. The blade is now stuck to the bark of the tree, its point only a few inches from his throat. I leap to the next tree which is quite close to my original tree. The man has pried the blade from the bark and thrown it to the ground. He pulls his sword out of its sheath and points it to the direction my knife had come from. I hop to the next tree and stop in the one after that. I see a thin twig and break it off the branch. I throw it as far as I can and it successfully makes a rustle among the leaves on a tree opposite my tree. He moves to the direction where the sound came from. I jump of my tree, land with a soft thud, and take two long hunting knives strapped to my back. I never liked fighting while I was close to the opponent; I preferred attacking from a distance. And I excel in knife throwing.

The man seems to have sensed a presence because he turns to face me with his sword raised. He strikes down but I block his sword from reaching me by crossing my two knives in front of me making an "X". He tries to hit my side with the blade but I bring one knife down to block. He twists his blade and it skitters away from my hand. I quickly transfer the blade in my left hand to my right. I raise my blade in attempt to slit his throat but he knocks it aside so easily it's pathetic. With both knives out of my hands, he holds the point of his sword to my throat.

"Who are you?" the man asks forcefully, "Speak!"

I keep my mouth shut. I'm still armed with plenty of weapons hidden in my clothing. But I know that the slightest movement I make could end my life. Even if I can arm myself, his strength and speed are overpowering. My best asset now is to pretend I'm unarmed. I'm wearing my cloak and its hood is up concealing my face. I'm a good deal shorter than him, so he must think I'm not human. The thought makes me smile, as much as I can with a sword point against my throat.

He orders me to stay put and I oblige. He collects the three knives and the pack I have slung across my back. He picks up the rabbit as well, finally seeing it. He puts one hand on my shoulder holding it with a rather firm grip, while his other hand brings his sword against my throat once again. I try my best to hide my limp but I doubt the man would care if I was hurt. He steers me through the forest, to the direction I know leads to a road. If the road should lead you to Rivendell, if you go long enough and take the right turns. As we near wherever the man wants to take me, I see a small fire being lit.

The man calls out, "Look what I found, boys"

My first thought was that this man was a ransom seeker. Well if he is, he won't be getting a coin for me. Nobody wants me. Nobody. But what I saw is something I did not expect. There was an elf, a dwarf, a man, an old man, and four of what looked like hobbits. They were in a circle and all of them were armed. I saw these people for a second before the man who found me in the forest gives me a push and I fall to my knees in the middle of their group.

"What is it?" I hear what must've been the dwarf ask.

"Silence, Gimli" the man from the forest says, "Rise"

But I don't move. I'm not going to follow this man. I stay on the ground. Then I feel the point of his sword against my neck again and I tense.

"I would follow him if I were you" says the old man who stands in front of me some feet away.

I follow, slowly getting to my feet. The man from the forest moves in front of me, blocking my view of the old man in gray. He raises his sword from the point below my chin. I know what he's going to do and I'm tempted to back away. I don't want these people around me to see my face. But I can't back away because they have their weapons pointed at me and I can't possibly hope to win a fight 9 to 1. I let him raise his sword to the tip of my hood which has concealed my face throughout my time with the man from the forest.

I can hear the gasps of relief and shock the moment my hood falls against my back. But I fix my gaze on the man who brought me here. He sheathes his sword and looks taken aback. I can tell that they have all lowered their weapons. They look at me strangely, as if I am the strangest among them. I turn my gaze away from the man who now looks sort of sorry for what he did but still very unsure of me. With my long dark hair pulled back into a French braid, and the fire to lit up my face, it is easy for them all to see that I am a girl.

Then the elf speaks up " It's a woman!"

But the dwarf, Gimli, says "No, not even. It's a little girl"

* * *

**There's the first chapter! Check the genre and you'll see it's not under "romance", sorry if the label (Aragorn/OC) mislead you, but the rest of the story has to do with the character's relationship with the rest of the fellowship, particularly Aragorn...**

**you'll see..., ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

There's a moment of silence where everybody just looks at me, as if the fact that I'm a girl is rather impossible to believe. I felt like a freak.

Thankfully, the old man spoke up,"Child, forgive us, we did not know that we were in the presence of a lady"

I nod. "I'm only twelve, barely a lady"

I move forward to sit down but my wound hurts so much. I lower myself to the ground and gingerly lift my trousers to see that my wound has not gotten any better. In fact, it seems to have gotten much worse. The ripped cloth I used as a bandage is practically soaked through with blood. I hope that none of the men had seen my wound but the old man comes forward immediately. He unwraps the bandage revealing the ugly gash.

"Did you give her this?" the old man asks the man from the forest.

He shakes his head. He looks up at me and I begin.

"A week ago, a group of orcs ran past my camp. They didn't see me but the orc at the end of the group must have sensed me or something. He threw his knife at the tree I was in and it got my leg. But I'm alright really. It's just a little scratch."

"You've been hit with a poisoned blade. The knife was rusty too, I assume." the old man said, "Athelas!"

The man from the forest comes forward and hands the old man parts of some kind of plant which I assume to be athelas. The old man bends forward to start, but before he can do anything, I stop him.

"Wait. How do I know you'll help me if I don't even know your name?"

The elf looks somewhat offended that I do not trust his companions but the old man speaks up again.

"She is right, it would not be wise to trust us without knowing us at all." he says kindly, "I am Gandalf."

The elf nods and continues, "This is Gimli, son of Gloin," the dwarf smiles at me, "Boromir, son of the Steward of Gondor," the man nods at me "Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Frodo," the elf continues referring to the hobbits "this is—"

He is cut off by the man from the forest "Strider, call me Strider. And this is Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood"

I nod "Alright then, I suppose you can go ahead"

"It might hurt a bit so I suggest you lie down" Legolas warns me.

I oblige and Gandalf places some of the athelas leaves onto my wound. At first, there's a slight tingling sensation. It slowly grows more unpleasant but not too painful to bear. Then suddenly, my leg feels like it's being hit with the orc's poison-covered blade again. I bite my tongue to prevent myself from screaming. I also end up pulling out grass from the ground. Gandalf leans forward to inspect the wound. I lean forward and see that the bleeding has stopped. The wound is actually closing before my eyes. Soon, other than the pale pink scar on my lower left leg, there isn't a sign I ever had a wound there.

"Thank you," I say. He just smiles and nods.

Sam sees the rabbit that Strider is holding. He appears to be making some kind of stew. He skins the rabbit and gets it ready for cooking. Within a few minutes, the stew is done. While all the men begin their dinner, I whistle for Grilon. In less than a minute, I can see the huge black stallion trotting to me. I pick up my pack from the ground and feed him some apples. I save one for myself. I've finished my apple and fed the core to Grilon but my stomach is in no way satisfied. But I'm used to being hungry so it doesn't really bother me.

Strider who seems to have been watching me, asks if I want some stew. I see no use in declining so I fill up a cup with the stuff. It's surprisingly good for something cooked up in a forest. Boromir tells me to come over and warm myself so I sit near the fire to keep myself warm. Eventually, they stamp out the fire and get ready to sleep. I move back to Grilon, hoping to find some warmth and I am not disappointed. The stallion is completely black save for the white star on his face. As I gently stroke his head, Strider comes up to me.

"That's a beautiful horse you have,"

"His name is Grilon. He's not exactly gentle so I would prefer it if you took a step or two back…"

Strider reaches out his hand and begins to stroke Grilon's head. It doesn't make sense because the horse never lets anybody but me touch him. He seems to be just fine with Strider though.

"That's strange," I say, "He's not usually comfortable around strangers."

Strider just shrugs. I mount my horse and everybody looks at me

"Thanks for the stew but I must get going now."

"Hold on a second there, lassie, but aren't you going to stay?" Gimli says.

I shake my head. "I best not bother you. I assume your embarking a rather important journey and I wouldn't like to be in your way"

"Then where will you go?" Boromir asks

"I'll probably camp out in some other part of the forest. Then after that wherever the road takes me to, I guess"

"Child, I think it is best if you stay with us, for at least one night. You have yet to tell us your story" Gandalf says.

I know that I can't possibly hope to change his mind. Even though the fire is out, I can make out their faces in the starlight looking at me, excited to hear my story. But I'm not excited to tell my story at all. But I figure that it's the least I can do for them. As meager thanks for the food and basically not chopping my head off. But I don't like sharing things about me. I hate my past and have no desire for anybody else to know it.

I don't know what madness makes me sit down but whatever it is seems to please the men greatly.

"I'm an orphan," I begin "my mother died giving birth to me and my father left the night before she went into labor. I know very little about both of them except my mother was from Rohan. I don't know anything about my father. Up till I was two, I lived with my mother's aunt. Then, when she died, I was put under the care of a cruel man who would put me to work the day I turned four. He—he'd abuse me. He eventually died when I turned eight. An elderly couple took me in. That was the only time I remember being almost happy in Rohan. They were so kind. I stayed there for about a month. Then a fire started, and the couple was killed. I had been in the forest less than a quarter mile away from their house. I had been practicing my knife throwing when I saw the smoke. I ran back to the house and found them dead. I gathered what provisions I could and ran to Fangorn Forest. I was different from the people of Rohan. I didn't have their light hair or their dark brown eyes. They would push me away, I had no friends. Because of that, I wasn't surprised when nobody came looking for me. Nobody cared anyway. They probably just assumed I was dead. After a few days in the forest, I had run out of food and water. I didn't even have a horse so naturally I was exhausted. I fainted and when I woke up, I was still in Fangorn but a ranger was there."

I looked up at Strider because he was obviously a ranger "He called himself Sage."

Strider shakes his head indicating he doesn't know anybody with that alias.

I continue "Sage and I stayed together for two months. He nurtured me back to health. He taught me how to handle weapons, how to conceal them in my clothing, practically everything I know about weaponry. At night, he would tell me about Middle Earth. Her cities, her kings, and her past. One night, we camped in the mountains by Ettenmoors when the Nazgul came. They were screaming something about a ring. Screaming at me to lead them to it. I think Sage understood what they were talking about. I didn't get anything. There were four all in all. Two came to each of us. I was able to fend off both of them off for a while, mostly just dodging their attacks, but then I lost my balance. When I got up again, Sage had scared off three with fire. The fourth was about to stab me when Sage pushed me away and took the—he took the hit. I picked up the torch he used and somehow managed to scare the last Ringwraith away. I stayed with Sage until he…left"

The men all began to exchange looks with each other but I noticed more than a few worried looks were thrown to Frodo.

"That's basically it. I gathered all of Sage's weapons Grilon showed up. He was Sage's horse but now he's mine. I wandered around Middle Earth after that. Occasionally, I would stop somewhere and gather more supplies. But I've been alone the whole time."

Grilon had lowered himself to the ground halfway through my story. I leaned against him. "That's it"

There's a rather uncomfortable silence where everybody is trying to take in what I just said. I myself can't believe that I just revealed my whole past to a bunch of people who are practically strangers to me. I feel somewhat vulnerable now that they know my story but it also feels good to have some people to confide in. I haven't told anybody about my past since Sage.

"I guess I'll be going now" I say as I mount Grilon.

"I'm afraid you can't," Strider says.

I begin to worry. What if I was wrong to tell these people about me? I knew I shouldn't have told them anything.

But Gandalf speaks up, "Relax, Child. We need you to stay with us because it seems that you have a part in this quest of ours. It seems that the Fellowship of the Ring will have ten members."

I shake my head. This wasn't what I had expected at all. I've always been alone and now I'm supposed to be in the company of nine others. "I'm sorry but I can't stay"

But Gandalf seems set on making sure that I stay with them. He proceeds to tell me the reasons why he and his companions are here in the first place. I have to admit that my joining makes sense, because of the Nazgul attacking Sage and I. I have no doubt that the ring that the Ringwraiths had been screaming at me about was the same ring from Gandalf's story. The one that Frodo wears around his neck. But the whole thing seems too dangerous for someone like me to partake in.

It seems that the same thought has entered Strider's mind. "Gandalf, she's only twelve."

The others begin to share what they think on the matter. Some think it's absurd for a little girl to come with them. The others think I am a necessary addition to their fellowship.

Everybody's voices begin to rise when finally Gandalf says, "Silence!" immediately, all talking dies down. The wizard is obviously the leader. Then he turns to face me "We cannot force you to do something you do not wish to do. Whether or not you join us, the decision is yours to make."

The whole Fellowship just looks at me. I'm too young to join this. I'll surely suffer worse injuries than my leg. My skills with weapons, though notable, are no match for the skills of those we are about to face. The Nazgul will be out hunting us. I could lose my life in this quest. The chances for success are microscopic. "I'm in."

"I guess that settles it" says Boromir.

Strider shakes his head "Not quite. The child has still not told us her name."

They all look at me expectantly.

"My mother gave birth to me at dawn. She had held me and placed a pendant around my neck. She combined two words for my name. Alena and Aurora. She named me Alara meaning—"

But Legolas finishes for me, "Light of dawn".

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I bring out my old sleeping roll from my pack. It's torn, dirty, and the edges are slowly unravelling but the cloth is soft. I've had it with me since I fled the old couple's house in Rohan. The moment I lay it on the ground, Legolas is by my side holding out a new sleeping roll to me.

"No thanks" I say.

"Your old one is in poor condition. It won't do you any good now." He insists.

"No," Maybe I should take his offer because the idea of a new sleeping roll is tempting. But he's probably only giving it to me because he pities me. I don't like being pitied. It makes me feel weak, like I can't accomplish anything without someone else's help. Besides, he won't have any if I take it.

"I don't pity you; I'm just not the type of elf who wishes to sleep comfortably while a lady has an uncomfortable night."

"Legolas… I can't possibly… I'll feel guilty…Alright."

I take the sleeping roll from the stubborn elf prince. He seems pleased when he climbs the tree above me and gets ready to sleep. I roll my eyes. I lay out his roll and find it soft and comfortable. Maybe it wasn't so bad to take it after all.

In less than an hour, everyone's quiet, their breathing even. I still lay wide awake, facing my side absentmindedly playing with the pendant my mother had given me before she died. On a thin silver chain hangs a beautiful circular diamond with words written in old elvish carved into the smooth surface. I didn't know what the words meant but just looking at the necklace makes me feel somewhat comforted. My thoughts drift to my mother. I often wonder how she looked like and what my life would be like if she was still alive. My thoughts are interrupted by a deep voice,

"What is it that fills your thoughts so that you cannot sleep?" asks Strider

"Nothing," I say softly, "just thinking about my mother. That's all. How she might've looked like, how life would be for me if she lived. I often think about her".

"Do you ever think of your father?"

"There's a long pause before I answer "No."

"Why not?"

"Honestly, I hate him. If he had just stayed for one more day, been there when my mother gave birth to me, held her hand, she might still be here."I pause for some time before adding, "He left her…he left both of us".

"I'm sure he had his reasons."

"Well whatever they are, I don't think they did him any good. He could be dead for all I care."

"And if he isn't?"

"Well he's so far away from me, he might as well be."

"Alright then," several minutes pass before he speaks up again "I'm sorry about what happened in the forest. I thought you could have been a threat to us. Your hood was up too so I—"

"There's nothing to forgive"

"No, I was being too forceful and your just a—"

"It's fine, Strider," I say, not wanting to hear him apologizing to me anymore "You did what any sane person would do. After all, I should be the one apologizing for throwing a knife at your throat and charging at you with hunting knives."

"You seriously did that?" rings out the voice of Boromir

"You're awake?"Aragorn asks, "All of you?"

Suddenly, everybody's saying yes except for the hobbits. I let out a little laugh because it seems that this is one of the few times Strider is unaware of his surroundings. Eventually we all start laughing, but it quickly dies when we remember where we are. But once we're all quiet and honestly trying to sleep, I think that maybe, just maybe being with others isn't as bad as I thought it would be.

* * *

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I was having a bit of writer's block when I wrote this chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 4

Aragorn's P.O.V.

"She's different from most little girls, you know?" Legolas says

"I suppose she is" I say. I don't have much experience with children so I don't have anything to compare her to. But she seems like she is. Different, not exactly good, but not bad either.

"She's very ahh… independent." Legolas continues

"Yes. She doesn't like having others help her do anything. She didn't even want to accept your sleeping roll." I say

"But she did!" Legolas argues

"Only because you're so stubborn" I say with a chuckle. Legolas lets out a small laugh too.

There's a long pause before he says "She doesn't want to be here."

"None of us do" I reply darkly.

"I feel she's scared to trust us, she doesn't want to grow close to any of us. She fears that if she does, we will be taken away from her. Like everything else in her life….Like her old friend, Sage"

I have no doubt that what Legolas said is true. He's an elf so he can sort of sense what other people are feeling. But it's a dark world we live in where a twelve year old already feels like that. Where a child focuses on loses that might come instead of the time she has with it. I don't think all kids feel like that but the fact that this girl has been growing up alone…that just makes me feel as if the world is too cruel for there to be any good in it.

"You know she hasn't been alone after Sage." Legolas says

"What do you mean?"

"I think she stopped somewhere for a while."

"Yes she would stop in certain places to stock up on goods"

"But I think she stayed somewhere for longer than one or two days…in secret" he says thoughtfully.

"Maybe, but if she didn't tell us, I don't think we should ask. You did say she stayed there in secret."

"Yes… it's just something I thought I sensed…"

"Alright. We best be getting some rest, long journey tomorrow."

"Alright" Legolas says before drifting off to sleep.

But I lay wide awake thinking of why the child pressed against her horse, sleeping peacefully, makes me feel like a hole in my heart is slowly closing.

* * *

**Thanks for the comments! :D R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alara's P.O.V

I wake to see that everyone is already up. They're all set to continue their journey. I feel somewhat angry with myself for being the last one to wake up. Judging from the sun, it's just after dawn. Grilon's still on the ground but he's awake.

"Come on now, we have to get going. Long trip today!" says Gimli.

"Silence, Gimli. I'm sure we can spare a few minutes for Alara." Gandalf says kindly.

I smile in thanks. Legolas sits down beside me and hands me a cup of the stew we had last night. It's not warm but it still tastes delicious.

"Did you sleep well?" he asks me.

I nod. I did sleep well. In fact, I slept better than I have in ages.

As soon as I finish the stew, I fold the sleeping roll and offer it back to Legolas.

"No," he says, "it is for you to keep."

"Thanks." I say and I place the roll in my pack. I replace all my weapons, careful to conceal them from the Fellowship. As soon as I'm done, I swing myself up Grilon.

"Alright, let's go try not to die."

* * *

As we make our way to Misty Mountains, I stay with Strider. No one is really speaking much. After some time, I begin to feel as if someone is watching me. I grip one of my daggers and turn my head. I release my grip on the knife when I realize that Strider seems to be staring at my face with a somewhat interested and curious expression. I don't know why. I've got no rosy cheeks. No splash of freckles. Just a slightly tanned, extremely dirty face of a kid who's been wandering around the woods for a few years. After a few minutes, his gaze has still not left my face. I turn to look at him again, but nothing changes.

"What?" I ask

"Nothing," he says "it's just that your eyes seem to have changed their color."

"Oh." I've been told that they do. I never liked my eyes though. They're just another reason why the people of Rohan would keep away from me. Another reason for them to treat me like a freak. To avoid me or keep me away from their children. I wished I just had normal brown ones.

After a few more hours of riding for me and walking for the others, we decide to take a break. I feed Grilon an apple and lead him to a thin stream to drink. When the time comes for us to be on the road again, I offer my ride to the others. I will have to lead Grilon, but as long as he can see me, I don't think he'll try pushing the rider of the saddle. Everybody refuses. I ask Gandalf if he would like to ride, but he shakes his head. I shrug and mount Grilon.

I travel somewhere to the middle of the group with Boromir. We talk a bit about the different cities and kingdoms of Middle Earth. The conversation comes to Gondor. Boromir's father is the steward of Gondor. He asks me if I have ever been there in my travels, to which I reply that I haven't. I had went to Fangorn which was north of Rohan, and Gondor was south. But Sage had often told me stories of Gondor.

"Do you think Gondor has a king?" he asks me. The whole Fellowship which had been listening to our conversation acts the same, but I can tell that they are now listening intently to what I will say.

"Well," I begin "now they don't. But I know of Aragorn, the son of Arathorn, heir to Isildur's throne. But he hasn't taken the throne as King."

"Why do you think that is?" Boromir asks

"I don't think that a mere child's opinion will change anything. I don't believe it will help the people of Gondor get their King." I reply

"Why, you have been living alone for quite some time. You have a great skill with knives. I'm sure you've got a lot more talent in you. But from what I know about you, despite your age, you are much more than a mere child" Legolas pipes up.

I don't get why they are so interested to hear my opinion. I sigh.

"He believes that the same weakness that ran through his ancestor's veins is in his blood too." I say. It is what Sage thought of on the matter. I have a feeling he's right, but I do have my own theory too.

Legolas speaks up again. "Alara, I think that there is another reason in your mind besides that."

"You thought wrong then." I say trying to hide the lie as much as possible.

"Oh come on, lassie. Tell us your own opinion." Gimli says

"I think," I begin quietly, "that Aragorn once failed someone. Someone who trusted him or relied on him deeply. Someone who needed him. Someone who nobody knew about. He wasn't able to fulfill whatever promise he made to that person. If he rises to the throne, all the people of Gondor will trust him and rely on him as their King. He's scared that he might fail them too."

Everybody's quiet for a while. Trying to stomach what I just said, I guess.

"Sorry," I begin "it's a stupid opinion."

"No, child, no" Gandalf says "It may be true. Aragorn does wander around. He is a Ranger of the North. Your opinion may be true for all we know. He may have kept secrets from those who consider themselves close to him."

"I guess" I reply.

The Fellowship doesn't talk after that. I look around at the others. When my eyes fall on Strider, I see he's gazing ahead. His own color-changing eyes look dark at the moment. But I notice something else. A small tear is tracing down the side of his cheek. I barely have time to wonder about this because the Misty Mountains stand before us. Cold and unwelcoming. Dangerous. And Gandalf leads the group straight to it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! There might be some elvish in the later chapters. All the elvish dialogue will be italicized.**

**Thanks for all the comments! They're really appreciated. Please continue reviewing... :D**

**Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Chapter 6

I sigh with relief when I realize that Gandalf doesn't intend to go to the frozen mountain but rather through the warmer hills that are covered in boulders. We take a break on one of those hills. Boromir starts to teach Merry and Pippin how to properly use their swords. I sit beside Strider to watch them practice fighting. Strider calls out bits of advice while Boromir goes easy on the hobbits.

"Ah!" Pippin cries. Boromir lowers his sword immediately while he bends over to take a look at Pippin's hand which seems to have been hurt. But before he can get a good look, Pippin kicks him in the shin so hard he's knocked to the ground. The two hobbits jump on the Steward Prince and attack him. Boromir's laughing the whole time. I'm laughing so hard and I see that Strider is actually smiling. With a start, I realize that this is the first time I've seen Strider smile. It's nice to see him smiling. It shows you that there's a whole other side to this man. A happy, warm side rather than the tough, noble, and dignified aura he projects. He also seems to have an air of power hanging over him.

My thoughts are interrupted when Merry asks, "What is that?"

We look up to see this thick dark mass making its way toward us

"Nothing," Gimli says, "Just a wisp of cloud"

"It's moving fast," Boromir notes, "and against the wind!"

Legolas who had been standing on top of a boulder to get a better view cries, "Crebain from Dunland!"

"Hide!" Strider says

I grab Grilon's reins and steer him in a crevice between two boulders just big enough for a stallion like him to stay in. There's no more room for me though. I see that everyone else has disappeared behind rocks or under the scraggly bushes when a strong hand grabs me around the waist and pulls me beneath a particularly thick patch of bushes. Strider places a finger over his lips, indicating that I shouldn't make a sound. I nod. A few seconds later, we hear the shrill cries of the flying creatures as they soar above our heads. I don't think they've spotted us. Once they disappear to the opposite direction, we move out of our hiding places.

"The passage south is being watched," Gandalf says "We must take the Path of Caradhras!"

We all look up at the frozen mountain. I can tell I'm not the only one who's less than eager to climb the mountain.

* * *

A cold blast of wind slaps my face. I'm walking through the path that Gandalf is clearing for us. I glance behind me at Grilon, muttering in elvish because he's not being cooperative in going up the mountain. Bill, the hobbits' pony, is quite skittish too. Behind Grilon is Legolas. I can't help feeling a little bit jealous because he's walking on top of the snow, not struggling through it like the rest of us. The wind and snow flying around disrupt our vision, but he can probably see right through it with his elf eyes. To top it all off, I'm freezing. I'm shaking harder than everybody else. I guess that they were more prepared for this type of weather than I was. I'm dressed in nothing but thin undergarments, a gray tunic, leggings, and hunting boots. I have a thin cloak draped around my shoulders but it does little to compete with the cold. The cold metal from the knives that cover my body doesn't help either.

Everyone but Legolas, who walks behind, slips a bit in the snow. I jog ahead in an effort to warm myself with the movement. It's not helping so I stop just in front of Boromir. Frodo suddenly slips in the snow and slides down. Thankfully, Strider catches him. Once he's up, he starts patting his neck and chest frantically as if he's looking for something. I'm confused as to why he's doing this at first then I remember the ring. It's not around his neck though. I look around quickly but my eyes land on Boromir, who holds the silver chain that the ring hangs on.

"Boromir?" Strider asks

"It is a strange fate," Boromir says, sounding like he is in a trance, "that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over such a small thing… such a little thing."

Strider's hand slowly moves to his sword hilt. "Boromir…give the ring to Frodo"

But the Steward Prince does not move. I know suddenly that the ring should never fall into the hands of this man. As noble and kind as he is, the ring can weaken him easily. Without thinking, I reach forward and take the ring from him. He seems startled, but all of a sudden, I can't see him or anything else.

I'm in a dark land, the only light coming from the most horrible image I have ever seen. The eye of Sauron is facing me.

"I see you!" it hisses "I see your thoughts! I know your secrets! Give me the ring and I will give you answers!"

I will myself to snap out of it. I stagger back and I can see the whole Fellowship staring at me. Some with concern, others with suspicion. I shake my head in an attempt to clear my thoughts. I quickly walk to Frodo who is looking at me worriedly. I place the ring in his hand.

"Keep it safe." I say quietly.

I trudge back to Grilon as we begin our way up yet another freezing mountain.

This one seems much steeper than the last. More dangerous too. I didn't believe that the air could get colder, but it just did. I lag behind the rest of the group. Legolas continues to walk easily in front of me. I begin glaring at him in secret as my jealousy rises. I wish I could be an elf. Practically perfect.

The air temperature suddenly drops even further and the air feels heavy with evil. I'm not the only one who feels it; the whole Fellowship seems suddenly uneasy. Legolas moves ahead of Gandalf.

"There is a fell voice in the air" the elf says just loud enough for us to hear over the howling wind.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf shouts

Then suddenly, tons of snow falls of the mountain peak, burying us alive.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Aragorn's P.O.V.

I'm relieved when I see that everyone is out of the snow. I do a head count. Myself, Boromir, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin. Bill is out. I spot Grilon too. That's when I realize that we're missing someone.

"Alara!" I shout, "Alara!"

There is no answer.

"Alara!" I'm beginning to panic. How could we lose someone already, a child even. The others begin searching for her too, calling out her name. We dig in the snow. After many long minutes of searching, we come up with nothing.

I sink to the ground. I had promised myself that I would protect her; that I would keep her safe. Not only because she is just a child. A voice had told me in a dream that she would help me. I do not know how, but I know that I need her, that she would play a vital role in my future, in my life. She could not be dead.

I look up and notice something. Grilon has his head buried in a certain part of the snow, his hoof was also gently pawing at the snow. I run over to him and began digging once more.

"It's useless, Aragorn," Boromir says to me, his own voice heavy with despair.

But I know it cannot be. She is still here, buried, but possibly alive. It seems impossible, but I know it isn't.

"Legolas!" I call, "Help me dig"

He comes to me quickly and is shovelling the snow away. The others watch sadly, already mourning her. After a minute, I still do not see her. Legolas rises and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Aragorn, we must continue. She would understand"

I feel a tear tracing down my cheek. I wipe it away before anyone notices. Legolas helps me up. I look at the faces of the nine. Gandalf, Gimli, Boromir, and Legolas have sorrow written all over their faces. The hobbits are tearing up. This loss is so unfair. Of all of us, why a child?

They slowly start to continue our journey. I stay a bit behind, to take a last look at the place where we lost Alara. I can't bring myself to leave. But I hear Gandalf call for me to follow so I start to make my way towards them. I whistle for Grilon to follow. When he doesn't, I turn around. His head is buried in the snow, shifting it around a bit. I move to him and grab his reins, but he resists, not stopping his digging. In a few seconds, I see in the snow a single hand covered in a glove. Alara's gloves.

I begin digging in the area where her face must be.

"Legolas! Legolas, come quick!" I call

He runs and sees me digging. "Aragorn, we searched already…" He has seen her hand, he runs to me and starts digging. The Fellowship followed and watches us dig again.

Finally, I see her face. "She's here!" I call.

Everyone comes forward and in a minute, we have removed her body from the snow. I carefully place her head on my lap. I check her pulse. Her heart still beats faintly. I'm so relieved, I could cry.

"She's alive!" I call to the others. They all sigh in relief.

"She's a strong one, isn't she?" Gimli says

I'm too happy to answer. She's alive! But I realize she won't be for long if we don't get off the mountain. The route that the others had decided on was through the Mines of Moria. I lift her body from the snow. I don't think she can ride Grilon without anybody else behind her. We certainly can't carry her all the way down the mountain and to the mines either. She's so small though, but the mountain is too treacherous to trust. I could easily fall down and send us both over a cliff. Legolas seems to understand. He takes her unconscious body from me. I mount Grilon and am relieved to see that he is not trying to push me off. Legolas hands me Alara and I place her in front of me. Her skin is practically frozen so I quickly remove my cloak and drape it on top of her. She's leaning on me but I don't mind. I wrap my arms around her and grip the reins to make sure she doesn't fall off.

I lead Grilon back down the mountain. We set of to the entrance of the Mines of Moria.

* * *

Alara's P.O.V.

I bolt upright, gasping for breath.

"Shh, relax" Strider says to me softly.

I turn to see him sitting beside me, leaning against a rock. He sits up and gently pulls me back down. He carefully replaces a cloak that I threw off. He drapes it on top of me like blanket.

"There was Saruman…and then an avalanche….and then…" I look around me "Where are we?"

"Yes, Alara, I know." Strider says "We're outside the entrance to the Mines of Moria"

I slowly look around me, there's a lake off to my right. Its dark waters look almost sinister. I immediately know that we have to get out of here. I look to my other side and see a wall of rock, made from a mountain side. There's something glowing on the rock, elvish words, two trees, and an ark. I can't make out what the words say from my angle but a familiar gray figure stands before it as if mystified.

"Gandalf"

He turns to face me then a smile spreads across his face. "Alara, we feared we had lost you in the mountains, but it turns out we need not worry about you as much as we thought we should."

Gimli, Boromir, and Legolas come up to me.

"Good to see you up, lassie" Gimli says "Just wait. When we enter, you'll be treated to the delights of dwarven hospitality!"

"Yes, apparently so" Legolas says drily to Gimli. Then he turns to face me "How are you feeling?" he asks, his voice full of concern.

I can't appear weak at this stage of the quest. But to act as if I'm perfectly fine, that won't trick a single one of these people around me.

"I'm alright, just a bit chilly, but it's nothing." I say casually as I hand Strider back his cloak which is draped around me.

Legolas reaches forward and touches my forehead. "Your skin is cold as ice."

"Then heal her, Legolas" Strider says

Legolas shakes his head sadly, "Now is not the time or place to do so. We will be on the move soon… very soon."

I notice that we're missing someone.

"Where's Grilon?" I ask Strider.

"We had to let him and Bill go" he tells me "this is no place for horses."

"Oh, alright" I say quietly. I know I shouldn't worry about Grilon, I can just whistle and he would be by my side in a moment.

We're interrupted when we hear a splashing sound. I look up to see that one of the hobbits is throwing rocks into the dark waters. Before Pippin can throw another stone, Strider grabs his arm.

"Do not disturb the water"

Gandalf who's been working on the wall appears to give up. He puts his staff down and sits beside Frodo. "Oh, it's useless"

Frodo gets up and looks at the wall. "It's a riddle" he says

Suddenly, there's a movement in the water. Boromir gets up and goes to Strider, looking at the water.

Frodo however, doesn't seem to notice this. "Speak friend and enter" he reads "What's the elvish word for friend?" he asks Gandalf

"Mellon" Gandalf says

The huge doors swing open. Legolas helps me up, but I have to lean on him so I don't collapse. He and Strider support me as we enter the Mines.

"Soon Master Elf," Gimli says "you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine! A mine!"

Gandalf lights up his staff so we can see our way.

"This is no mine" Boromir says darkly, "It's a tomb"

That's when we notice all the corpses. The dead dwarf bodies. They have arrows and axes sticking out of their bodies.

"NO!" Gimli cries.

Legolas leaves my side to study one of the arrows. "Goblins" he says

The whole Fellowship unsheathes their swords and Legolas arms his bow.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here" Boromir says "Now get out of here, get out!"

That's when something grabs Frodo's leg, pulling him to the water. We all run out of the Mine. The hobbits are stuggling to free Frodo from what appears to be a tentacle coming from the water.

"Strider!" Sam shouts while he tries to chop off the tentacle.

Sam succeeds in cutting off the tentacle. The rest of it slithers back to the water. I'm temporarily relieved, until a bunch of other tentacles pop out of the water, grabbing Frodo again so that he hangs above the water by his ankle. Legolas tries to fire an arrow. I'm worried because it might hit Frodo, but I underestimated his accuracy. It hits one of the many tentacles swarming around Frodo.

"Go! I'll be fine!" I tell Strider. He quickly sets me down beside a rock and joins Boromir in trying to hack off the limbs of the beast from the lake.

I feel so useless, so I quickly take two knives from one of my boots and throw it to the beast. I manage to stand and limp farther from the boulder so I can get better accuracy. I'm just about to throw another knife at the monster's face which had just come out of the water when one of its tentacles hits me with so much force that I'm knocked back to the boulder.

My forehead gets cut as I hit the boulder, and my vision is partially blinded with blood. Strider scoops me up from the ground while Gandalf shouts for us to go into the mines. The beast's tentacles are still chasing us. The last thing I remember is the doors collapsing, locking us inside, before I black out.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry I haven't been able to update...super busy with school. But anyways, hope you like it!**

Chapter 8:

At first, everything is dark. Then, in the distance, I see the light of a fire. It's not warm or welcoming, rather destructive and evil. The moment I focus on it, It rushes toward me. The fiery Eye of Sauron is fixed on me.

"Do you not want answers?" it hisses

I don't answer for the fear of telling the truth. I do want answers. And I'm tempted to do anything and everything I can to get them. I try not to focus on this because I know what is needed from me to get answers.

It laughs a dark, evil laugh. It sees my thoughts, I know It does.

I try to focus on something else. Anything else... But I can't think of anything so I just shut my eyes and try to block out any thoughts. Nothing's happening so I open them, not surprised to see The Eye still fixed on me.

It laughs It's deep, cruel laugh on more time before it slowly fades out, leaving me to remember the fiery depths of Mordor and think about how much I wanted to give the Ring to Sauron.

* * *

I wake up with a pounding headache. I groan and slowly open my eyes. Everything slowly comes to focus. I'm lying near a small fire in between Boromir and Strider with Strider's cloak draped on top of me. Boromir looks down at me and smiles.

"Glad to see that Legolas' elvish words have paid off." He says grinning at me.

I prop myself up on my shoulders to get a better look around. We must be inside the Mines of Moria because all around me there's nothing but rock. Strider, who sits by my left side removes his pipe from his lips and stretches his hand out to touch my forehead. Almost immediately, his fingers recoil.

"You're burning up." he says

I'm shivering too. My head feels like it's been crushed by a rock. My body is stiff. It's a bit hard to breathe. I hate being underground.

I feel pathetic. So far, I've been doing nothing but passing out. I feel more like a burden to the Fellowship than a help. I've been useless so far. It would be better to leave them the instant we get out of this wretched place. It would make it easier for them. It's more helpful to them than anything I could do with them.

Legolas seems to know what I'm thinking. He shakes his head from the other side of the fire before coming over to me.

"Alara, you should rest. We may be here for some time." Legolas says softly.

"I think I've had too much rest" I say

He just smiles.

I look up at him and realize that I will never be able to hide anything from him. That he will always know what I'm thinking. No matter how hard I can try, he will find out. I guess that means there's no use trying to hide what I'm thinking. At least to him.

I look at each one of them, trying to figure out what I think of each of them. Boromir is who I think I like the most so far. He's a lot like Sage, the same strong attitude yet somehow always doing what he thinks could help. Gandalf is very kind too. He's extremely wise and seems like someone you can trust, but I'm not sure if I trust him completely. I like Gimli, finding that he is caring in his own, different, special way. It's actually funny how he is always determined to beat Legolas in everything they do. Frodo seems nice enough, but we don't talk much, other than the occasional mention of the differences of the Shire from the rest of Middle Earth. Sam is sweet, careful to make sure that I always get enough to eat. Merry and Pippin are the most cheerful among the whole Fellowship. They always manage to make me smile with their crazy antics about everything.

Then, my eyes fall on Strider. He is by far the one I know least about and feel the most obliged to understand. He's like me in how he is uncomfortable in revealing things about himself. He never talks about his past and hardly speaks of his life now. Set aside the grubby ranger clothes he wears and he could be the noblest, most honourable, and composed man there is. His past must be dark because he always seems to be running from something he knows he can't avoid.

I realize that these males care about me. Even if it's somewhat annoying that they think I am the most incapable among them, the thought makes me feel…I honestly don't know how I feel about it. I haven't truly felt cared for since I was with Sage.

And here's the shocking part; I think that I may just care about them too. Not to the point where I feel protective of them, but that I know that I cannot lose any of these people. Over the past days, they grew on me. I find it strange that I developed feelings like this so quickly. Normally, it would take me a long time to figure out if I like someone, even as a child. But these people surrounding me have become a part of me. I know that they will play a big part in my future. They might even be able to give me answers.

I immediately feel guilty for wanting to give the Ring to Sauron. I know that the Ring will slowly corrupt the minds of everyone here. I do not know if they can handle it. I obviously cannot. But I have to try now. I know that I am not someone to betray another's trust. I know how important it to keep your word.

"I'm sorry" I blurt out without even thinking.

The whole Fellowship stares at me. Wondering why I am apologizing. I actually meant that I was sorry for thinking about giving the Ring to Sauron. But I have to play it differently because it's obvious that they think I'm sorry for something else.

"Alara, it is fine" Boromir says

"Yes" Gimli agrees, "you couldn't help what happened to you, lassie. Everyone's bound to get hurt along the way."

I stay silent. Nothing they say could possibly make me feel better. Eventually, they all take their worried and sympathetic eyes off me. Some smoke their pipes while others nibble on some food or stare at the fire, deep in thought. I wrap myself in Strider's cloak, pulling it around me so it conceals what I do. I slowly take out the diamond pendant from under the layers of clothing I wear. Nobody in the whole Fellowship has seen it. I decided to keep it that way. The pendant is really the only connection to my mother that I have. I press the cool stone to my lips, trying to find some comfort in it. I tuck it back under my clothes to conceal it. I close my eyes but can't fall back asleep.

Suddenly, Gandalf says, "This is the way"

"He's remembered!" Merry says happily

We all get up, each interrupted from their thoughts, looking somewhat surprised.

"No, but the air is less foul here," Gandalf says, indicating to the leftmost passage among the three. "When in doubt Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

We make our way through the passage and in less than a few minutes, I can tell that we have gotten through. The space seems wider, and my suspicions are confirmed when Gandalf lights up his staff even brighter so we can see all around ourselves. The sight is breathtaking. The high stone columns that reach up longer than the tallest trees I had ever seen are covered in beautiful and incrinite carvings. The whole place is wide and must stretch on for at least another mile.

"Behold," Gandalf says, his voice sounding both grave and awed "the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We've only been walking for a short while, guided by Gandalf's staff, when we see two wooden doors with a few streams of lights peeping through them. Gimli gasps and runs toward it.

"Gimli!" Gandalf calls.

But the dwarf ignores him. I give a look to Strider, wondering if he knows why Gimli went there but he doesn't say anything. We follow Gimli through the door and find him kneeling down at the foot of a stone tomb. He's moaning, so I stay beside him and place a hand on his shoulder. Gandalf moves forward to read the inscription.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria…He is dead then, it is as I feared" He reads sadly whole removing his hat and passing that along with his staff to Pippin. He bends down and picks up a book that is on the lap of a dwarf's skeleton leaning against the tomb. It is very thick and looks like it would fall apart with the slightest touch. However, Gandalf manages to pick it up with only a few pages falling off. He quickly finds the last page and begins to read in a solemn, grave manner.

"They have taken the bridge and the second hall…"

The air feels thicker.

"…We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long…"

I remember my hatred and fear of being underground.

"…The ground shakes…"

I remember that anyone of us could die right now.

"…Drums, drums in the deep…"

I feel scared and all alone again.

"…We cannot get out…"

I swallow hard and try to ignore the dead dwarf bodies around me.

"…A shadow moves in the dark…"

I shut my eyes and try to release the breath I had been holding.

"…We cannot get out…"

A little voice in the back of my head is telling me that someone is going to die.

"…They are coming."

Suddenly, there's a banging noise and we all turn to look at where it had come from. Pippin stands near a well, right beside a headless dwarf body which quickly followed its head down the well. He would wince every time it hit a stone wall. The noise was so loud, I knew immediately that no matter how discreet we were, none of it matters now. They are coming.

"You fool of a took!" Gandalf scolds Pippin "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" he says angrilyas he takes his staff and hat back from the hobbit.

"Listen" I say.

They hear it too. Drums.

We all look around, but we hear the drums all around us.

"Frodo" Sam says looking at Frodo's sword sheath. It's glowing blue. Though nobody tells me, it's obvious that it means something bad is going to happen. Something dangerous is near.

We hear the cries of terrible creatures.

"Orcs" Legolas says, confirming my suspicions.

Boromir runs to the doors and two arrows suddenly sprout into the wood.

"Get back!"Strider tells the hobbits, "Stay close to Gandalf!"

Strider runs to Boromir and together, they close the doors. Legolas passes them dwarven axes and they bar the gates with them. We all bring out our weapons. I quickly unsheathe two long hunting knives strapped to my back. The doors start shaking, being pushed from the other side.

"Let them come!" Gimli says angrily, "There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

He seems quite excited to die.

Axes start breaking through the wood. Legolas and Strider point their bows to the doors, waiting for the right moment to shoot. With great accuracy, the two of them fire arrows through the holes the axes made. I can hear the cry of the orcs as they die. But the doors still crash down and orcs pour into the chamber. Legolas and Strider keep on firing arrows but even though they take an orc down with every shot, most are left for us to fight. I move with speed and agility, stabbing and slicing orcs as much as I can. The others are fighting hard as well.

It seems that we could actually win the fight when a huge, monstrous cave troll pushes itself through the doorway. It has chains wrapped around its neck, forming some kind of collar that allows the orcs to control it. It lets out a horrible roar. I'm temporarily frozen, out of fear or shock I don't know. But what jolts me back into reality is the sudden, horrible pain in my shoulder causing me to scream. I look down and see an arrow sticking out. My tunic and cloak are staunched in blood.

I fall to my knees, staring at the arrow while the battle goes on all around me. Boromir who's fighting off orcs turns and sees me on the ground. He tries to run to me but the battle forces him to stay where he is. I set my jaw, squeeze my eyes shut, and give a quick, firm tug at the arrow, freeing it from the wounded shoulder. I stand up shakily, trying to ignore the pain. I clutch the arrow tightly and use it to stab an orc coming at me. I pick up my two hunting knives any try my best to continue fighting. But my left arm screams in pain whenever I use it to strike down an orc so I quickly place it back in its place across my back and fight only with my right hand.

I see the cave troll attack the hobbits and try to run toward them. It is quickly met by Legolas and Gimli though, who attack the troll furiously. I continue fighting as well. Duck, roll, kick, and stab. I repeat these motions, sometimes changing their order or adding another step to fight the orcs. Everyone is battling hard, with somewhat wild expressions on their faces. I can't look too different.

I turn to my right and stab another orc. I look up and see the cave troll corner Legolas. It swings its chains but they become hooked on one of the stone columns. Legolas, quick, agile, stupid elf he is, runs up the chain and climbs onto the troll's neck. He somehow balances on the cave troll's neck and fires an arrow at its forehead. He manages to leap of the cave troll before it staggers of roaring.

I continue my own battle. All I can hear are the cries of orcs and the sharp sound of my blade cutting through the air. I hear Strider's voice, shouting for Frodo. I watch in horror as Frodo is cornered by the cave troll. I just stand there, useless, unable to help. Suddenly, Strider jumps in front of the troll and stabs it with a long spear. It rears back in pain but isn't weak yet. It sweeps its arm and throws Strider ten feet away, hitting a column. He just lays there, unmoving.

"No!" I scream.

I fight my way through the sea of orcs, trying to reach him. I have to protect him.

Eventually, I do reach him. I place his head on my lap, check his pulse, and find that he is still alive. Frodo locks eyes with me and runs to us to see if I need any help. But the cave troll is behind him, trying to get at him with the spear Strider used. I shout for Frodo to run, but the cave troll corners him.

The beast looks down at the small hobbit, gives a triumphant roar and stabs Frodo with the spear. The hobbit collapses onto the ground. We all stare at him in shock. Then anger courses through me. I get up, gently setting Strider's head down, and fight hard.

The same anger, the same feeling of injustice is in me right now that I had when Sage was stabbed. I fight with renewed strength, forbidding myself to feel the pain in my shoulder. We all fight so hard, the same expression on all faces of the Fellowship. I kill every single remaining orc, letting the others take care of the cave troll.

When I'm done, I run to Frodo and reach him about the same time Strider, who just regained consciousness does. He gently turns Frodo around so we can see his face. He gasps for breath and I let out a relieved sigh.

"He's alive" Sam breathes out.

"I'm all right" Frodo gasps "I'm not hurt"

I look down and see that he is. There is no blood on him, just a hole from the spear. Through it, I can see something shining faintly, reflecting the dim light of the chamber.

"You should be dead" Strider says "that spear would have skewered a wild boar."

"I think," Gandalf says "there is more to this hobbit than meets the eye."

Frodo looks down and opens up his shirt, revealing the bright chainmail shirt that caught my eye earlier.

"Mithril" Gimli gasps "You are full of surprises Master Baggins"

I smile a bit before we hear the sound of approaching orcs. I look up at Gandalf, needing direction.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dum!"

We all run out of the chamber to Dwarrowdelf while orcs chase us. We run through the realm but I know that we will never be able to outrun the orcs. They come out of the ground and appear crawling down from the ceiling a hundred feet above us. A mixture of orcs and goblins, creatures of malice and hate. They surround us, spears pointed and ready to attack. We stand in a circle, backs pressed against each other.

Pippin, who stands at my left, whispers, "We're surrounded"

I'm not so sure how to reply to that so I try to lighten the mood a bit "Good. Now, we can attack from any direction."

But before any group can, a roar more horrible than the cave troll's echoes through the halls. At the end I face, a strange, dark, fiery light appears. The orcs and gobbling scatter with screams of fear.

We all turn to face the light.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asks darkly

It's a moment too long before Gandalf answers "A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"

I'm more than happy to oblige.


	10. Chapter 10

**Just to clear things up, this is not a romance fanfic. If you have any ideas as to what would or could happen to Alara, please tell me in the comments. Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 10

I keep on running, the horrible growls of the demon still ringing in my ears.

A Balrog. It sounds vaguely familiar. Something that might have come up in one of Sage's stories. We might have laughed about it, teased about who might survive it. But I'm not smiling now, not when it's chasing me.

We keep on running. Suddenly, we stop, and I realize that the Mines are really the worst place for me in possibly the whole Middle Earth. The ground just suddenly ends, revealing a fiery chasm hundreds of feet below us. I never thought that my fear of heights and the underground could be combined. I try not to look down and see a bridge not too far away. It seems to be the only way to cross the chasm.

We look and see that there is an open staircase leading down. I take it, right after Strider who leads the group. I continue running along, staying as much to the center and hiding my emotions as much as possible. We continue down and see something terrible, or at least to me. The staircase is broken, a portion a good five feet long separates the part we are on from the rest of the stairs.

Legolas moves ahead of me and jumps over the opening easily. As soon as he lands, we hear the Balrog pushing through the stone walls. It starts breaking a wall of stone, and I can hear its' deep growl. Legolas calls for Gandalf who jumps over the opening easily. Boromir grabs Merry and Pippin and jumps while holding them. They make it across safely but it's not so good for the rest of us. A portion of the stairs on our side falls down, leaving a significantly bigger opening. Arrows are exchanged between Legolas and some goblins that appeared.

Strider calls for Sam and quickly tosses him over to Boromir on the other side. He moves to toss Gimli but Gimli stops him

"Nobody tosses a dwarf" Gimli says firmly. He jumps over but almost doesn't make it. Luckily, Legolas catches him by his beard.

"Not the beard!" Gimli cries as Legolas hauls him up.

However, a huge portion of stone falls off our side. I scramble back in fear while Strider pushes Frodo to safety. More stone falls off and I help pull Strider back up.

I gulp the moment I see the distance. It's impossibly far to the stairs where the rest of the Fellowship watches us nervously. Strider grips me and Frodo's shoulders.

"Steady" Strider says

Suddenly, the sound of tons of rock crashing down fills my ears. I look back and see the walls crumbling, the fiery light of the Balrog lighting up the whole area with an evil glow.

A huge chunk of rock crashes down on the stairs I'm on. It separates my section from the path we just went down on. The rock sways dangerously, and I grip Strider's arm tightly, letting him know how scared I am. He grips me tighter and tells me and Frodo to hang on. The steps sway back dangerously, and by instinct I lean back. The stairs crumble some more, tipping backwards even more.

"Lean forward!" Strider shouts at us.

He says it with so much force that I follow, even though I think it's sure to get us killed. But I realize what he's trying to do. If we lean forward enough without falling off, the stairs could follow our direction, and we could reach the other side safely. Or we could fall to our deaths. But Strider's plan works, and with a small crash, we collide with the rest if the Fellowship. Boromir catches me and helps me regain my balance. I think he knows that I'm scared of heights.

We have no time to talk though, so we resume our run to the bridge. Just before the first of us reach it, the Balrog emerges, and all I feel is fear.

It's the most horrible creature I ever saw. Made of fire and shadow, it is undefeatable. I know that I would never be able to forget how it looked. With its huge black wings, flaming body, and horns, it was a creature of nightmares.

I manage to turn away, and follow Strider again. But my heart almost stops when I see the bridge. Narrow and terrifying. I never thought my fear of heights and my hatred of underground places could never be combined, but it is now. Boromir who was about to run past me sees my state and stops.

"Alara?"

I swallow hard and take a few steps back.

"Alara?"

"I can't" I tell him.

Boromir looks at me with sympathy. He reaches down and takes a shaking hand.

"We have to" he tells me.

I know we do. Half of the Fellowship has already crossed the bridge.

"I might fall" I tell him

He looks at me, his gaze so firm and determined. "I swear you won't"

I look up at him and nod. Without wasting a moment, he grips my hand and runs to the bridge. He pulls me along, and I keep my eyes fixed on Strider who stand on the other side of the bridge, telling us to hurry. The moment we crossed, I drop Boromir's hand and turn back to the bridge. Gandalf stands there, right in the middle, as the demonic figure looms over him.

"You cannot pass!" he shouts at it.

I know immediately this isn't going to end well. It's a feeling I get in my gut that tells me to call Gandalf to come here. To flee and not to fight.

"Gandalf!" Frodo shouts. He must feel it too.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor" Gandalf raises his staff, making it glow brightly, "The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!" The Balrog brings out a huge, fiery sword. It swings at Gandalf, but he somehow manages to block it with his staff. That shouldn't even be possible.

The Balrog staggers back a bit. It growls at Gandalf.

"Go back to the Shadow" the wizard snarls at it. He uses his staff and sword to form an "X". But if the Balrog was intimidated by this, it did not show it. It brings out a whip, and of course it has to be as fiery as the blade.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf shouts at it and he forces his staff down hard. As soon as the Balrog tries to move forward, the bridge collapses, the Balrog falling into the abyss.

I'm temporarily relieved because Gandalf is mostly fine, standing at the edge of what is left of the Bridge of Khazad Dum. He turns to go to the rest of us, but suddenly, the tip of the whip of the Balrog comes out of nowhere and grabs his ankle, pulling the wizard down. He hangs by the tips of his fingers, holding nothing in his hands.

Frodo moves to run to him, but Boromir stops him. I only half hear Frodo screaming Gandalf's name. I'm staring at Gandalf who struggles to get back up. I want to run, but my body doesn't follow, as if it's being restricted. I realize I am. Strider's holding me in place, and I'm struggling against him, trying to reach Gandalf. But deep in my heart, I know it is. Gandalf knows it too. He looks up at us, one clear message written over his face,

"Fly, you fools!"

And he falls of the bridge.

* * *

Frodo's screaming. Arrows are firing. Strider is pulling me along. But I am hardly aware of any of this. I'm unable to comprehend what just happened. Gandalf fell.

Eventually, I realize what's happening. That we are near an exit. Approaching the world. So I try to listen to what Strider is telling me to do. I obey like a puppet. Turning when he tells me to and running faster at his words. I follow until we emerge into daylight. The air is cool and free. The grass in the distance is green. The woods are tall. Gandalf is dead.

When Strider stops telling me to continue walking, I sit down on a boulder far from him. From Boromir. From Legolas. From everyone else.

Too numb to cry, too hurt to continue, I remain still, like a puppet without strings. Useless. Pitiful. Irrelevant. I cover my face in my hands, as if trying to block out the rest of the world. Once I pull my hands away, I find them wet. I feel tears I did not know I had been shedding tracing down my cheeks. I wipe them away hastily but it's useless because more keep on coming to take their place. Weak. I am weak.

I knew this would happen. That I would form bonds with them that would only lead to sadness. But that doesn't matter now. What matters is that Gandalf has fallen.

I look up and see that the hobbits are crying. Boromir is holding Gimli back from charging back to the Mines to kill the goblins. Legolas looks to be on the verge of tears. We all mourn. All except Strider.

"Legolas" he calls "get them up."

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir cries

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs!" Strider says angrily

I half agree with Boromir. Why can't we be given time to mourn? But the more sensible side of me tells me that Strider is right as well. It is unwise to stay so close to the Mines.

"We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come Boromir. Legolas. Gimli, get them up!"

Lothlorien. I'll be in Lothlorien soon. I've always wanted to go back.

Legolas comes up to me and kneels down on the ground in front of me.

"Alara, we must go on" he sees my shoulder "You're hurt!"

He quickly bandages my wound, after cleaning it a bit.

"Are you better now?"

I give him a shaky nod and he helps me up. I pretend to check my weapons so I appear more stable somehow. "Let's go" I manage.

I can tell by the position of the sun that it is just after dawn. I hear Strider calling for Frodo and spot him walking on top of the boulders. He stops to face Strider before slowly making his way back to us. He seemed to have been moving away from us.

I feel so bad for him. He already has the wretched Ring to deal with. But now, with Gandalf gone, I don't know how he can go on. I don't know how any of us can go on.

* * *

We continue to walk to Lothlorien. After many hours of this, I see the familiar forests. We pick up our pace, running fast to it. When we reach the borders with trees as tall as they are old, I plunge in first, feeling as if I am returning home, which in a way, I guess I am.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own the Lord of the Rings Trilogy or any of its characters. They belong to JRR Tolkien. I only own Alara, Sage, and Grilon.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The trees tower high above us, their leaves causing the afternoon light around us to look slightly green. A gentle breeze occasionally breaks through the dense wood. The only sounds are the soft footfalls of the Fellowship.

We reach a small clearing and take a break. They all sit down, each of us quiet. I settle down beside Legolas.

"Why don't we just make camp here for now?" I ask

Strider nods slowly. I guess it's too early to make camp, but we are all so tired and worn with grief. Besides, Lothlorien is safe. For me at least. The air is getting to be rather cold.

"Shall we light a fire?" Boromir asks

When he receives no reply, he asks again. "Shall we, Aragorn?"

"Aragorn?" I ask. All heads turn to me but I don't care. I'm about to ask Boromir what he means when I realize who he was directing his question to. I slowly turn to Strider.

"You're Aragorn?" I ask slowly.

He nods.

"As in, Aragorn, son of Arathorn?"

Another nod.

I turn on my heel to face everybody else, who obviously knew from the start.

"And none of you told me?" I say, my voice dangerously low. For a moment, the Fellowship looks a bit scared of what I might do to them. "Did the idea that we were travelling with _the_ Aragorn just slip from your thoughts?" I turn to face Strider—or should I say Aragorn— again. "And you!" I say accusingly "Did you not trust me enough to tell me something as simple and small as your name? You little—"

I was cut off by Gimli's laughter. I turn to face him again but soon the whole Fellowship starts laughing. I guess it is pretty silly that I'm getting angry over that. After all, I do know more know, I guess. I shake my head a bit then grab two rocks from the ground. I sit down in the middle of our little circle.

"Let's just start the stupid fire."

* * *

After a small dinner, we all settle down. I lean against the trunk of a tree and gaze off to the distance. The stars are bright here. I think quietly of Gandalf, hoping by some fool's hope that he is still alive. I shake my head because the idea is ridiculous. Besides, it might be better if he were dead. That way, he would be free of the darkness that will soon strangle us all.

My thoughts are interrupted when Boromir speaks up.

"Alara, may we ask you some questions?"

"Three" I reply.

In the firelight, I see him grin.

Legolas asks the first one. "What do you wish to be when you grow up?"

"I don't really know." I reply softly

"Come on, lassie" Gimli says. "Do not all children wish to be something when they are older?"

"I guess so" I say quietly, "But I never really think much about it"

"How about a ranger?" Aragorn says softly.

I smile at him. "Cloaked figures, shadowy ways… why not?"

"It would suit you" Frodo says quietly "I don't about the others but I just can't picture you sewing a dress or brewing up drinks."

I laugh a bit at this. "Alright, but what would I be called? All rangers must have at least one alias for the people to talk about in fear."

Merry and Pippin start saying every name that could possibly serve as an alias from Storm to Ray. I shake my head at the hobbits' silly suggestion, secretly promising myself I would never use any of those.

"What about Frost?" Boromir asks.

I actually like it. It's not too flashy but not too drab.

"I think it would suit you too" Frodo says kindly

There's a long pause before I say "Alright, second question?"

Aragorn is about to say something but Pippin beats him to it.

"Can you sing?" the hobbit asks

I'm quiet for some time before I reluctantly shake my head.

"Why not?" Boromir asks "Every person your age must know at least one song. Why, even the bravest of warriors can sing!"

"I guess so. I do know a number of songs but I'd rather not sing."

Merry and Pippin plead but my answer doesn't change. I don't like singing. It's not that I'm horrible at it, though I may be, but I don't see how blurting out a bunch of mysterious words to a tune could possibly be useful in my life. But sometimes, a song does escape my lips. When I would just wander around from town to town with only Grilon to hear my voice, I would sing softly. Some songs in English, others in elvish.

Eventually, they must realize that their pleading is useless so they stop. Legolas pipes up the final question.

"What do you think of us?"

Friends or enemies? Targets or people to protect? Dangerous or safe enough to be with? Confidants or people to avoid? Whatever they are is hidden from me. I trust them, but at the same time don't want to tell them any of my secrets. All the good and bad traits they each possess that have been displayed over the past days comes rushing to my mind. What do I think of them?

"Alara?" Legolas says unsurely. I realize I have been quiet for too long. I open my mouth to speak and find the answer there, as if I did know it all along.

"Allies"

* * *

Long after the Fellowship is soundly asleep in the woods, I scale a tree, hoping to find some peace. I try to push Gandalf away from my thoughts but what only happens is I think of my mother, someone who is as far away as Gandalf is now. My fingers touch the diamond necklace she gave me. The cool stone hangs just below the dip of my collarbone. Safely nestled on a wide branch close to the trunk and not too high from the ground, I begin to relax. I let my eyes slowly close, hoping to find some refuge in sleep.

Before I can fall asleep completely, I feel a presence. I look down and see that Legolas is swiftly making his way to me. I remain quiet as he positions himself beside me. We stay like that for almost an hour. Neither of us are speaking, but the silence is not uncomfortable.

"I like your eyes, you know." Legolas says, breaking the still quiet of the night.

I look at his face to see if he is joking but I find it serious. I feel my cheeks burn up a bit at his compliment.

"They look rather beautiful in the starlight actually." He continues

I shake my head. "Beauty is not something that belongs to men. They do not deserve it….I learned that a long time ago"

Legolas just looks at my face. I think he's just about to say something but I don't want to hear it.

"I'm going to try to get some rest" I say quickly, "You should too."

"Alara—"

"Good night, Legolas" I say then quickly make my way down the tree and bury myself in the elf's sleeping roll.

He comes down after a while and stamps out the fire. He must think that I'm asleep because I can feel his eyes on my back.

I barely catch the whisper that he seems to be directing to no one.

"Men are not the only creatures that do not deserve beauty"


	12. Chapter 12

**Italicized words mean that they are in elvish...Hope you like it. Review please!**

Chapter 12

We all walk quietly through the still air of Lothlorien. I'm careful not to make a sound and avoid all fallen leaves and twigs. Everyone else is on their guard.

Gimli tells the hobbits to stay near him and be careful. He talks about a great sorceress that lives in the woods. I think I know who he is talking about. It makes me smile.

"Well here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily," Gimli says after a particularly dark description of the Elf Queen, "I've got the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."

Before he can continue, a notched arrow is suddenly pointing straight at his face. Before any of us can arm ourselves, more arrows come out. Aragorn quickly raises both his arms as a gesture of peace, but I don't think it's necessary. I turn, careful to avoid hitting the many arrows aimed at us, and find a tall, blond elf holding a bow.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark" the elf says

My face immediately breaks out into a grin. "Haldir."

He turns to face me then looks at me quizzically, as if he only just now noticed that I'm here. "Alara?"

"Haldir!" I cry then run to him. He embraces me quickly then pulls me back and examines me.

"_Well, you've grown quite a lot_," he says smiling in elvish "_but why are you travelling with such companions_?" he asks me suspiciously.

"_They are my companions"_ I reply in elvish as well "_this is Aragorn, son of Aragorn, Legolas, son of Thranduil, Gimli, son of Gloin, Boromir, son of Denethor, and hobbits of the Shire."_

All the elves quickly lower their bows and Aragorn comes forward.

"_Haldir of Lorien"_ he says, bowing slightly, "_we come here for help, we need your protection"_

"These woods are perilous!" Gimli exclaims, "we should go back!"

Haldir turns to him, "You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood, you cannot go back." He turns to look at all of us, "Come, she is waiting."

He leads us through the woods and to Lothlorien. I remember all of it, the tall trees, and when we come to it, the glittering walkway to the central area. When we climb up the stairs, and see the beautiful figures of Galadriel and Celeborn. We all bow respectfully to the couple in white.

"Eight there are her from the nine that set out from Rivendell. A tenth joined not long after, but one is still missing." Celeborn says, "Tell me, where is Gandalf for I much desire to speak with him?"

Before any of us can answer, Galadriel speaks, "He has fallen into shadow. The quest stands upon the edge of a knife, stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the company is true, do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil, tonight you will sleep."

We all bow one more time and the Fellowship leaves to rest, just as Galadriel had told us too. I am about to follow them when Galadriel says, "Stay, child, for I still desire to speak with you."

The Fellowship turns to me, unsurely, but I nod reassuringly at them, telling them to go ahead. When I am alone with Galadriel and Celborn, they both walk to me and offer me their arms. I walk between the two of them and we leave the main area.

"You will stay in your old chamber again, my child" Galadriel says as she and her husband escort me there.

"Thank you, my lady" I reply

She smiles at me kindly.

"Your clever steed arrived here not two days ago." Celeborn says.

"Grilon's here?" I ask him, "May I see him, my lord?"

"He is in the stables," he replies, "You may see him later."

I nod. Soon, we arrive at a small cottage, almost invisible if you did not know it was there. Its glass windows are as clean as ever, and all the furniture is in good condition as well. The bed was newly made and looks inviting. In the corner, a steaming bath has evidently just been drawn. I can smell scented oils that must have been poured into the water. Fresh towels are laid beside it.

Celeborn leaves the cottage. I am left with Galadriel.

She looks at me lovingly but before she can say anything, I ask her "My, lady, have I made the right choice, joining them?"

"It is still unclear if your choice will bring you closer to what you wish to happen."

The last time I was here, I had been shown a vision by Galadriel. It was strange, but I felt a desire for the things she showed me to come true. First, I saw myself walking with a beautiful lady in a garden with a view of a beautiful white city. Then I was a bit older. I saw myself in a lovely forest, laughing as I tossed grapes into my mouth. Finally, I was older still, and I was dismounting from Grilon. I was looking at something I could not see from my point of view in the vision, but the look on my face was strange. It was something I had never worn on my face before or seen on anybody's face yet. But it seemed not exactly happy, but more like…I don't know really. All I do know from those three visions is that I need for them to come true. I don't even know why, but they just had to.

I nod at Galadriel's answer.

"My child," she says kindly, "that future is not lost. It all depends on the choices you make from this day forth."

When I don't reply, she says "It is good to have you back in Lothlorien. Clean yourself up, and if you can, rest. You have toiled as much as your companions. You are still very young, yet you have a fate different from many others your age. Let us hope that it is a better one."

And with that, she left me in the cottage.

* * *

I unarm myself, laying down my numerous weapons on the bed. I undress quickly and step into the warm water. The water is silky because of the oil and it feels heavenly on my skin. I haven't been really clean since I joined the Fellowship. I scrub my body and even wash my hair. When I finish, I wrap myself in a warm towel and take a look at the contents of my closet. Dresses, dresses, and more dresses. I know I couldn't possibly wear a dress so I look through my closet more thoroughly. I eventually find a pair of dark brown leggings, a forest green tunic, and some undergarments. I pull those on and look at myself in a long mirror. I decide to leave my hair down after brushing the knots out. The dark locks only curl at the tips. I pull on a new pair of leather boots. I arm myself with a few knives and daggers then hide the rest of my weapons in various places in the cottage.

After leaving my cottage, I soon spot Haldir. I run to him and he turns to me just in time to have me wrapped in his embrace.

"_I missed you so much, Haldir_" I tell him when we pull apart.

"_I missed you as well, Alara" _he says "I hope that you have been safe since your departure" he switched to English and says the last word in another tone. Departure is not exactly the right word, I ran away. It wasn't because I was angry or anything like that, I just felt the need to leave the calm, still Lothlorien.

I nod then quickly change the subject. "Celeborn told me that Grilon found his way here."

"He has" Haldir says then leads me to the stables.

The moment we get there, I fix my eyes onto the black horse at the opposite end of the stable. I run to him, open the door to his peg, and wrap my arms around his neck. I gently kiss the star on Grilon's head. I missed my horse more than I had let on. I found all his saddle bags and his saddle hung on the wall. He nuzzled my face gently and I retrieved an apple from one of his saddle bags and feed it to my horse.

"He is quite a clever creature" Haldir says

"Yes" I agree, "But I suppose that he gave the stable boy a rather difficult time"

Haldir chuckles "I cannot argue with that"

"_You stupid beast_" I tell Grilon softly then give him another kiss.

Haldir tells me he needs to leave so I let him. Not long after, I catch the sound of a twig breaking then I hear a few muttered curse words. I step back from Grilon and bring out a small knife. I sigh with relief when I see that it's just Aragorn. The moment he sees me, he steps back in disbelief then blinks hard.

"Aragorn?" I ask him worriedly. He looks up at me as if he can't believe that it's just me standing here. "Are you alright?"

He shakes his head slightly as if to forget what he just thought. "Nothing" he says.

I'm not convinced and he knows it so he explains "You just reminded me of someone. You look almost exactly like her"

I don't bother asking who, knowing that he won't tell me. "You'd think you would have noticed that before, huh?"

He smiles a bit.

I walk out of the stables and Aragorn follows me.

"Tell me, Alara," he says, breaking the silence "How is it that you know Haldir and seem at peace here?"

"I've been here before," I reply, "Not long after Sage died, I was wandering with Grilon through the woods of Lothlorien. I didn't know where I was until Haldir found me. He brought me in and I was cared for, given a cottage, food and water, and everything. I was even taught elvish by the elves. Lorien soon became my home."

He doesn't comment so I continue.

"I stayed here for about four months then one day, I just ran away."

He nods. "Why didn't you tell us about this that first day we met?"

"I don't know, it just didn't seem like something I could share with you just yet. But now, I guess I could."

"So do you trust us now?" The frankness of his question surprises me so much that I answer.

"Yes" I realize what I just said and find that I don't have to change my answer. I do trust them.

"And do you trust me?" I ask him

"I am not sure about the others," he says slowly, "But I think they have the same answer as me."

"And what is your answer?" I say after the pause gets too long for my liking.

"Yes."


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while...school has been super busy. Major plot twist in the story and a lot of hugs. Honestly, I didn't even plan on this happening at all, it just occurred to me suddenly while I was writing...Hope you like it!**

Chapter 13

It's long past midnight, but I am still wide awake. I'm perched on a branch of a tree not far from my cottage. The occasional cool breeze makes my hair fly. I gaze off into the distance, unable to stop thinking of Sage. My life would be so different if he were still alive. I still remember his eyes, the dark gray ones that seemed to know everything everyone was thinking. Except me. He would often tease that of all the people, I was the most set on blocking my thoughts from him.

I remember the night he died. How I stayed with him until he left. I remember the last thing I did to him. I sang. And that was the last time I did.

But now, I feel like he's watching me somehow. Without really thinking about it, I begin to sing the song Sage taught me, the song I sang while he died. I begin softly,

"Home is behind, the world ahead,

There are many paths to tread,

Through shadow to the edge of night,

Until the stars are all alight

Mist and shadow, cloud and shade,

All shall fade…"

The last line barely gets out

"…All shall fade…"

I feel a small tear tracing down my cheek. I wipe it away quickly but it doesn't matter. There's no one to see. With the elves where they rest, and Fellowship somewhere else in the forest, there isn't a soul to see me.

I make my way down the tree to see where exactly the Fellowship is. I soon find myself in a clearing. The hobbits are sleeping peacefully. Legolas is asleep and so are Gimli and Boromir. But Aragorn is awake, smoking his pipe with his back leaning against a tree.

I walk towards him, careful not to make a sound. I observe him quietly from a safe distance. His eyes are a nice, soft shade of blue that reflect the moonlight. I see that he's wearing a necklace too. It's beautiful and obviously elvish. I glows softly, the same way my own necklace does. But his is displayed on his chest whereas mine is hidden underneath my clothes. I don't know why or how, but I am suddenly sure that it was a woman who gave him the necklace. Maybe even a lover. Maybe she's who Aragorn is thinking about now.

I walk over to him but he takes no notice of me until I sit down beside him. He glances at me briefly then continues his thoughtful gazing to the distance.

We stay quiet for some time then I break the silence.

"She must be very beautiful." I whisper loud enough for only him to hear, knowing he'll understand who I'm talking about.

He simply nods but I can tell that he believes she is with all his heart.

We both sit quietly, gazing off. Aragorn smokes his pipe and I watch the puffs of smoke while they disappear into the air.

"Gray" he suddenly says

"What?" I turn to look at him and find that he's staring at my eyes.

"They're gray now."

"Oh," I say. I look at his which have changed again "Green"

He nods and we continue our gazing.

We stay like that for almost an hour, and then he tells me to try to catch a few hours of sleep while I can. I leave him to his smoking and head back to my cottage where I lay down and try to find some rest like Aragorn told me to.

I don't sleep a wink and end up watching as the first few rays of morning light peep through my window, signalling a new day. I get up from my position and change into a dark purple tunic and some dark gray leggings. I fix my hair and tie it back with a piece of leather. I let the braid hang over my shoulder. I look for a cloak but since mine was taken away, I don't find one. I grab my weapons and arm myself. Next, I take a quick trip to the stable to see Grilon. I feed him a few apples and give him a kiss. I don't know where to go next so I let my feet take me to where they want to go. I soon find myself with the Fellowship. They offer me some food and I take a small piece of lembas bread, knowing that it will be enough to fill my stomach.

Boromir and I strike up a conversation. He tells me all about Gondor and I tell him about the different places I have been to during my travels. We reach a point where I start asking him questions about Gondor. He answers them all, some after long pauses to think of an answer. After what must have been my hundredth question, he exclaims,

"You are a very curious child!"

I want to tease him a bit so I say, "Which way?"

He stops to think for a second then says "I think you strange for I have never encountered a child as eager to learn and ask as you."

I smile a bit. "Is asking not the only way to find answers?"

He looks at me as if surprised then shakes his head and turns away. I let out a small laugh. The whole Fellowship gives me strange looks but upon seeing them, I only laugh harder.

We're interrupted when a tall, blond elf emerges into the clearing.

"Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn wish to speak with you."

We all get up and follow the elf. He leads us into a different part of the forest where the trees grow more closely together, and the air, though still as cool, feels weighed down with secrets. I walk silently through the trees, and the Fellowship does the same, or at least tries to. We reach a section of the forest and see that Celeborn and Galadriel have been waiting for us. We move in front of them. They out some take cloaks, enough for all of us. They are made of a nice and thick material. Its color will make good for camouflage. They begin placing the cloaks around each of our necks.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people," Celeborn says, "May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes."

Galadriel places a cloak that fits me perfectly around me. She fastens it with a beautiful green leaf brooch. I can feel the brooch rest against my necklace. She gives me a knowing look and I have the strangest feeling that she knows about my necklace.

We thank them for the beautiful cloaks and leave that part of the forest. I wander away from the Fellowship while they ready the boats. I feel like I need to get away from them but I'm not sure exactly why. Boromir is following me, I can tell by the sound of his footsteps. They're not as light as Aragorn's and Legolas', but not as heavy as Gimli's or the Hobbits'. I don't turn back to look at him.

"I wonder why you follow me, Boromir" I don't turn back when I ask but I can tell he did not think I knew he was there.

"Keen senses, Alara" he tells me but still doesn't answer my question.

I continue walking and he still follows me. Suddenly, he asks

"Would you like to dance?"

I spin on my heels. "Dance?"

He nods.

"I-I don't know how" I admit, somewhat shyly.

"Then, I'll teach you"

I grin. "You? Boromir of Gondor wishes to teach a mere child of Rohan how to dance?"

He shrugs. "Why not?" he motions for me to walk to him and I oblige. "Place your hand on my shoulder and let me hold the other one." he says as he places his hand on my waist and holds my hand with his other. "I'll lead."

We dance around for a while, with no sound except for our laughter because we feel so stupid and silly and good doing this. Boromir holds me somewhat protectively, like a father would. It makes me feel smaller. And now, I realize just how much he looks like Sage. Same dirty blond hair, same intense gray eyes. We stop after a few moments.

"You're not bad…for a beginner." He teases

"Same for you" I say "…for a man"

He laughs a bit.

Soon, Legolas finds us and tells us that it is time to leave. He says that Galadriel also has some parting words for us. We follow him and he leads us to the boats. We see Galadriel there along with the rest of the Fellowship. She smiles at us and walks over to Legolas. She hands him a beautiful bow. She gives Merry and Pippin two beautiful but deadly daggers. Sam gets strong elven rope. She says something to Gimli but I don't quite catch his reply. She moves to me. She gives me a smile then says,

"My child, I fear that I have nothing to give you save for a small piece of advice"

She leans closer to me and whispers into my ear, "There are many ways to find what you seek, but be wary of thoughts that tell you to do what your heart knows is wrong."

I don't understand a thing she just said. As she pulls away, I'm tempted to ask her to explain, but I know she won't. This is something for me to figure out on my own. Figure out now.

Galadriel talks to Aragorn while the rest of us clear out. The Fellowship checks to make sure the boats are stocked but I just watch them. Legolas looks at me worriedly, but I shake my head to tell him I'm fine. The Fellowship is just about to board the boats when I suddenly come to a decision.

"I'm staying here"

They all stop what they are doing and turn to me surprised.

"What?" Aragorn exclaims

"Alara, why?" Legolas asks

I shake my head "I don't know… I just have to"

"If you do not come with us now, it is unlikely that we will ever meet again" Boromir says

I know he's right. I may never see them again.

"I can't continue"

It's quiet for a few long moments.

Pippin looks at me sadly. "Then can we at least say good bye?"

I smile and he comes over to me. He gives me a hug. He's a few heads shorter than I am but I hug him back, tightly. Merry, Sam, and Frodo come to me too and hug me as well.

Gimli walks to me too "I'm going to miss ya, lassie." He says as he wraps me in a tight hug.

Boromir comes next and we say nothing to each other. He gives me a small smile before he hugs me.

Legolas comes after and he hugs me quickly. Then, he places a kiss on my forehead, like a blessing.

Last, is Aragorn. He looks at me sadly, as if me separating from them means me dying. I walk over to him and we simply look at each other.

"Blue" he says

"Yours too" I reply

He smiles a bit. "Remember, Lorien is safe so stay here. You may want to take Grilon out maybe once a day to keep him in good shape. You should exercise as well. Don't forget to keep all your weapons sharp in case of any emergency. Whenever you go into the forest, arm yourself. Also, make—"

He's cut off by me hugging him. He hugs back after a short moment of hesitation. We pull apart a moment longer than I did with the rest and the Fellowship starts boarding their boats.

I watch them as they start sailing away from me. Many times, each of them looks back. I give them a small smile each time. Just before they get out of earshot, they all turn to face me one last time.

"Kill a couple orcs for me, alright?" I direct my request to Aragorn, and I receive a grin.

"No problem," the Ranger tells me and I watch as they continue rowing their boats, knowing that as much as I'll miss them, I made the right choice.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So here it is...chapter 14. Sorry it's pretty short... I've been suffering from severe writer's block so forgive for the long time it took for me to update. I promise to try to update soon but I want more reviews. They're really appreciated and i promise that from now on, i will try my best to reply to your reviews. No flames please, this is my first fanfic to write so have mercy!**

**Without further ado, I give you...Chapter 14!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"It's not working!" I say angrily

"Would you like me to banish this bow from Lorien?" Haldir says mockingly.

"Very funny," I say drily, "I just need to get this right."

It's been two days since the Fellowship left Lorien. I had stayed behind. Haldir began teaching me archery when I said that I admired archers. We'd been practicing every hour of the day that I didn't spend roaming around the woods. Haldir was a natural, like Legolas. I had always been a quick learner but archery is difficult for me. I haven't hit the dead center of the target except once, but that hardly counted because Haldir had been guiding my arms that time.

"One last time" I tell him for the hundredth time. I hold the silver bow the way he told me to. I aim arrow the way he told me to. I use my lips as an anchor the way he told me too. I release the way he told me too. But once again, I don't hit the center like he always would.

"_Rhaich!_" I mutter but Haldir hears me. He shakes his head but he's smiling.

"Perhaps we should just continue tomorrow."

I agree, quitting after several hours of failing. I slowly walk back to my cottage. I can feel Haldir's eyes on me. He's been worried about me ever since the rest of the Fellowship left. I've been worried about them. I know that right now, any one of them could be dead. Or maybe even all of them. I try not to dwell on that, because I'll probably never see them again anyway. I look up at the sun and see that it will be dusk soon so I head back to my cottage. A tub of steaming water is waiting for me so I sink into it, and loose my hair from its braid. Once I finish, I change into a pair of black leggings and a light blue tunic. I see that there's a tray of food waiting for me on a desk and I gratefully eat it, realizing just how hungry I am. When that's done, I pull on my boots, exit the cabin and scale a nearby tree. Gazing off, I think of the Fellowship. I hope with all my heart that none of them are dead, but no amount of hoping could possibly tell me anything about their condition.

I spot a white hood walking through the trees. It's strange because normally elves aren't out in the night here. As the figure gets closer and closer to me, I spot a familiar silver crown on the elf's head. I quickly make my down the tree. I bow when Galadriel reaches me.

"Come, child" she says. We walk through the woods quietly and we reach the fountain of Galadriel.

I know what's about to happen so I say "My lady, you have already shown me a vision. I cannot ask for another"

She smiles "You need not ask, for you were meant to be shown another," She moves and gets a beautiful vase. Just like all those years ago, she pours the water into the basin in between us. I watch as the water ripples and some vague figures appear.

"It is what you wish to see" Galadriel explains and I realize what it is. The Fellowship. The figures become clearer and I can make them out. They're pulling their boats onto the shore. They're all complete and I let out a sigh in relief. They're safe. The vision fades out until only my reflection is left. I look up at Galadriel,

"Thank you, my lady"

She smiles. I bow and make my way back to my cottage after she tells me to rest. I lie down on my comfortable bed and stare out the window. Eventually, sleep comes.

* * *

I'm walking through trees that are somewhat blurry, as if a thick mist had settled all over the woods. I'm not in Lorien, the trees here are different. There's a strange feeling in the air, as if the woods itself were holding its breath. Suddenly, I'm pulled out of this strange place and the eye of Sauron is staring at me

"_You let it go!"_ it hisses, "_You let it slip from your grasp!"_

I try to scream but my voice fails me. The intense fires of Mordor threaten to engulf me, but I am suddenly pulled away yet again. Everything is all black at first, and I want badly to wake up. But nothing happens. Slowly, things come into focus.

I'm on the floor, in a dark cold room. It's practically empty except for a blazing fireplace. There are several branding irons leaning against the wall beside the fire.

I know immediately that this is more than a dream. This is dangerous. I should get out of here as soon as possible. I push myself off the ground and try to find an exit. There are none. I begin to panic. I need to wake up. I push at the walls, knowing there must be a door cleverly concealed in the black stone walls. No luck. Suddenly, the wall I'm pushing on slowly begins to slide open. I back up and try to look for something to hide behind, but there's nothing. A tall, white man with white robes and a long white beard comes in. I scramble back and slip on the smooth, stone floor. He looms over me with an evil grin on his face. He studies me suspiciously then suddenly grabs my left arm, pulling me up. He holds my forearm in a tight grip and I try to free my arm. He's strong despite his appearance and keeps my arm in his strong grip. He brings out a small knife and makes a cut about three inches long down my left forearm. It's not the deepest wound I've gotten, but I still scream I pain as the crimson drops run down my hand.

"Gondor blood" the man in white spits out with a mixture of surprise and disgust on his face.

He releases my hand and I pull it close to my body, trying to staunch the flow of blood. The man strides over to the fire and looks at it intently. I get up quietly and try to move to the door he left open but it suddenly slams shut once I near it. He turns to look at me.

"It is a pity that many of your kind forget their lineage. They like to pretend they're not what they really are," he says. I watch his face carefully and see an evil shadow pass over it. "I can help you remember your lineage forever though,"

I watch in horror as he picks up a branding iron and thrusts it into the flames. He pulls out the branding iron and the branding head is a tree glowing red with the heat. He pushes me on to the floor and I land on my hands and knees. Before I can move, I feel him push my hair away from my neck, and push the branding iron head on to the back of my neck. I want to scream. I want to cry. I want to die just to end the excruciating pain. But I can't. All I can do is will myself to wake up.

I bolt upright, panting heavily and trying to contain a scream because even awake, even in reality, even in the safe haven of Lothlorien, I can still feel the iron head permanently branding the tree onto my neck.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it :) Review!**

**P.S. You may have noticed that I keep on changing my story summary. I just can't think of a good one. Please tell me what you think of the one now, and if you have any suggestions, please tell them to me. You can even just PM me if you want... Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters here except for Alara, Grilon, and Sage. I am not making any money or profit from this story. **

**Alright... please forgive me for the long time it took for me to update. I was sick with the fever but I have a new chapter now so chill. A lot of you guys may be wondering if Alara gets back with the Fellowship and I think she will...just not sure how exactly that's gonna happen...Hope you like it! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Run. I have to run.

There are pillows thrown across the floor. The sheets have bloody marks on them from my forearm. The back of my neck still feels like the branding iron head is marking it with the strange tree.

I have to run now.

I scramble shakily off the bed and run to the tall mirror propped up against a wall. I quickly remove my necklace and stuff it in my pocket. I push my hair over my shoulder and look at the nape of my neck. I can't make out anything clear but I think I see some white. I tell myself it's just the moonlight from the window hitting my skin. I gingerly try to touch the burned part, but I hiss in pain the moment my fingers touch it. I look down at my left forearm and see that it's still bleeding.

For some reason, seeing this sends me over the edge. I run out the door, barefoot, and sprint to the stables. I see Grilon's stall and find him still awake I grab his saddle bags, saddle, bridle, reigns, and other stuff and hastily put them on him. I fill his saddle bags with apples from a huge barrel in the corner of the stable. He doesn't complain while I do these things and I talk to him in Elvish.

"_We must run, Grilon. Be quick when we do."_

Once I finish, my wound hasn't stopped bleeding. I tell myself to bandage it but I know I have to run already. Before I can make up my mind as to what to do, a shadow suddenly appears on the side of the stable. I reach for the knife normally strapped to my belt but I realize I left all my weapons hidden in my cottage. I begin to panic, but I calm down once I see it's only Haldir.

"Alara?" he asks in disbelief

Before I can explain myself, he sees my wound and rushes to my side.

"What happened?" he asks, his voice full of worry.

I want to answer, but the words stick in my throat. I'm silent for too long.

"Alara, please tell me what happened." Haldir says

I take a shaky breath and then sink to the ground and leaning with my back against the wooden wall, I clutch my head in my hands and begin to cry. I can tell Haldir has sat down beside me without having to look. He slowly and gently removes my hands from my face.

"I'll be right back" he tells me softly and he leaves my side.

He comes back in a few minutes and I'm still in the same position. He has fresh bandages with him and I watch him as he begins to clean my wound.

"I had a dream…" I begin. He doesn't look up but I can tell he's listening. I continue and tell him everything that happened, from my vision of the eye to my time with the man in white. I stop just before the part where he branded me. I see that my wound has been cleaned and bandages neatly.

"Thanks" I say softly

Haldir nods "Something tells me you're not done with your story yet…"

I take a deep breath "Right after he cut me, he said 'Gondor blood' but that doesn't make any sense"

He doesn't say anything but "And after that? What did he do?"

I don't know how to say it so I turn away from him and gather my hair over my shoulder. He's quiet as he looks at the back of my neck.

"Does it still hurt?" he asks quietly

I nod. In fact, it still burns.

"How does it look?" I ask him unsurely.

He takes a deep breath. "It is a symbol…"

"Of what?" I'm pressing him to tell me the answer

"It is…it is the white tree of Gondor with the seven stars of Elendil" he says "It's white…" he adds.

I'm confused. What would make anyone want to brand something like this onto my neck? Who did it anyway? When I bring these questions up to Haldir, he tells me that the motives are unknown, but based in my description of the man, he would suppose that it was Saruman the White.

He stands up and tells me somewhat doubtfully that he will get the medicine that heals all types of burns. I watch him as he leaves, knowing full well that no medicine could ever erase the burn. It's futile, the wound will never heal. He comes back shortly with a jar filled with a thick, cool cream and hastily begin applying it onto the nape of my neck.

"This can cure any type of burn in minutes" he tries to reassure me.

After the said amount of time, Haldir wipes the cream off to find that there is no change. He applies it again but there is still no effect except that the burn stopped hurting. I can tell he's given up on trying to heal it.

"It will never heal, will it?" I ask him

He doesn't give me an answer and just says in a voice he's straining to keep calm, "Alara, it may have been cursed…"

Cursed? "What do you mean by that?"

He must have known something the moment he saw the burn. He switches to Sindarin and I hate that I can understand him perfectly,

"_The burn will break you. It will slowly take your strength away. There is no medicine or even magic that will stop this from happening. The best it can do is delay it…. In time, you will die._"

* * *

Haldir's words echo in my head. I'm not mad at him for telling me that though. I need to know that. I need to run.

"You're leaving again, aren't you?" Haldir asks but it sounds more like a statement.

"I have to" I reply simply. We both know that my future lies somewhere else.

He nods. To my surprise, he tells me to go back to my cottage to get some clothes while he leaves again to get me some supplies. I run to my cottage and find a pack. I stuff some tunics and a pair of leggings into it. I pull on my boots and grab my cloak. I take a moment to look at myself in the mirror. A light blue tunic, black leggings, knee-high black leather boots, and the cloak Galadriel gave to the Fellowship fastened with a beautiful leaf brooch. With my pack slung over my shoulder, I look a lot like how I did when I first left this cottage some years ago.

I bring out the pendant hanging on a silver chain. I fasten it around my neck and the lock lands on the skin with the white tree of Gondor on it. 'Gondor blood'…what could that possibly mean? It's quite obvious actually. That statement implied that I am of Gondorian descent. But it doesn't make any sense. I was born I Rohan. My mother was from Rohan. Or so I had been told. Everything I know about the first few years of my life when I had lived with my mother's aunt had been explained to me in a single note. It was given to the cruel old man who raised me after my mother's aunt passed away. It was the one thing he had ever given me. I don't have the note now, must have lost it many years ago, but I memorize it. I remember vaguely the beautiful, elegant handwriting on the clean, white paper. I remember how it had been directed to me specifically. The note didn't say the names of either of my parents but I was content with the information it gave me back then. But the note hadn't been signed. Whoever wrote it talked about me, but never once mentioned anything about himself… if it was even a he.

I turn and take one last look at the cabin. I feel a sense of finality, and I know that I will never be going back here again. I exit the little cottage and close the door gently. I run back to the stables and find Haldir waiting for me.

"Bring these with you" he says as he hands me the things he gathered. There are some maps of the area that have marks showing safe passage from one area to another. He hands me some lembas bread, a full water skin, rope and wire to make traps if needed, and a basic first aid supplies. I place these in the saddle bags that aren't full of apples for Grilon and move back to Haldir.

He looks at me almost wistfully and worriedly at the same time. I look up at him too and try my best to give him a reassuring smile. He bends down and kisses my forehead then says some words I don't quite catch.

"_What was that?"_

"_A blessing," _he replies "_in hope that you will find someone who will help you"_

"_Who?" _I ask him

"_I know not who, but you will find someone"_

I nod then mount Grilon. I stroke his head gently then look back at Haldir.

"_Be safe, my little friend…May the grace of the Valar protect you"_

"_Thank you" _I say softly. He nods then gives me a small smile.

"Go swiftly and remember, there are people in this world you can trust"

With that final reminder, Grilon and I gallop away, leaving Lorien for the last time. I decide to travel south, maybe try to get to Gondor so I can find out more about my past and my lineage. But a small part of me is not sure if it wants to know who I really am.

* * *

**There! Thanks for all the review so far! Review more please! Hope you liked it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright...I guess by now you guys know my pattern for updating. (once a week) anyway, i apologize for the long wait but i was really busy this week plus i had writer's block.**

**I switched to the third person point of view somewhere in here so tell me what you think of it.**

**This is the chapter some of you must have been waiting for...so here it is...**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

The large water skin is almost empty now. The sweltering heat caused me to drink more water than I should have. It has been three days since I left Lothlorien and it hasn't rained since. I haven't come across any streams or creeks so far, and if I can't replenish my water supply…I don't even want to think of what could happen.

I've been extremely lucky so far that no orcs have found me. Grilon and I are both safe. That's what matters right now. I steer my horse to a group of trees. I quickly dismount and remove his saddle, bridles, reigns, and others because night has already begun to fall. I feed him some apples and take one myself, happy that I have something to eat aside from lembas bread. The juice from the apple is a relief for me. I pull out the maps Haldir gave me and study them again. Now, I'm somewhere towards the east of the borders of Fangorn Forest. I remember how there are some streams and creeks there but I know that I shouldn't go back there. I thought that there would be water sources along the way to Gondor but so far, I've only seen dry waterbeds.

I try not to think about it, but I miss my old companions. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and Sam. I miss Boromir a lot. Gandalf too, but I try not to think about him the most. I miss the little things they would do. I miss waking up to Gimli's loud snoring, the way Legolas would point out the most obvious of things, and how the hobbits would constantly be smiling. I had grown accustomed to their company. Not long ago, I would have laughed at the idea of wishing to be in the company of others. But now, I want to be with other people, particularly them.

Grilon has lowered himself onto the ground and I lean against him, trying to find some warmth with my old, faithful companion. I soon find sleep, but, though dreamless, it's restless. The first few rays of sunlight shine on my face too early for my liking but I still get up. I get Grilon ready for another day of riding and eat some lembas bread. The elvish food is good, but it leaves me thirsty so I take a few moderated sips of water. I mount my steed and we gallop off to the south.

It's hours of quick and quiet riding once more. We move across open fields, though some foliage, continuing southward. As I continue riding, I see smoke billowing in the distance. In the Westfold. There are many small villages over there, and I used to live in one of them. The moment I see the flames, I realize who must be causing them. Saruman—the same man who burned me now burns towns, villages full of civilians. He must have some army, some band of men or creatures he has somehow manipulated into joining his side, Sauron's side. An urge to run to the burning village, to help the people flee, fills me but I realize I can't do anything. What can one twelve-year-old do against a destructive army? I take one last glance at the dark clouds of smoke rising before I turn away and steer Grilon to Fangorn Forest where the army will surely not go to.

* * *

Thirsty. I am so thirsty. But there is no water here, the last drops from my water skin having been drunk hours ago. Thirsty.

Suddenly, I pick up the sound of horses. I have a good sense of hearing so it must still be a safe distance away but I know it will reach me eventually. It's past midnight and I'm nestled in a tree. In the starlight, I scan the ground for any sign of my horse, but I don't see him. Panic surges through me. I need to find him so we can go. The sound of horse hooves has become louder but is still far away. I know I have to leave now, but without Grilon, I'm hesitant. I quickly make my way down the tree and look around quickly once more for my horse. I still don't see him. I start to run, because the sudden thought that the horses I'm hearing could have been the ones used to burn the village enters my mind.

The physical exertion only worsens my thirst and I am tempted to stop. But I can't. I run and run until my breathing is way too fast and my heart is hammering against my chest so loudly that I swear I can hear it. I know if I stop, I won't be able to get back up. I glance to my right and see the tall trees of Fangorn. But it's night and I don't want to enter it.

Suddenly, my foot catches on one of the gnarled tree roots. I fall face first onto the hard ground and hit my head hard on a rock. I scream in pain and tears begin to well in my eyes as blood partially blinds my vision. The last thing I remember is hearing the sound of horse hooves louder than hoping with all my heart that they won't see my broken body lying on the ground, unable to move.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of laughter and the strong smell of ale. My head feels like it's been split in two and I struggle to open my eyes. I reach up to touch my head to find it bandaged. I look around to find myself lying on a thin blanket on the ground. There are a few roaring bonfires and I'm lying near one of them for warmth. The laughter is coming from a bunch of men around me, all clad in armor and almost all are drinking. I prop myself up on my elbows and hear a man sitting somewhere behind me grunt. I hear him walk over to me and soon, his own armor blocks my view of the scene. He hands me a water skin, and I gulp all of it down. Once I finish, he takes the now empty water skin from me. I thank him and he nods.

"I will call my lord now, he will want to question you" he says gruffly before walking away.

I don't have to wait long before I see him coming back with another man. The new one is tall with long blond hair and dark brown eyes. I can tell he's from Rohan already but when he comes closer to me, I see his face in the firelight and immediately recognize it. I quickly stand up and bow. I can tell he's studying me and I keep my head down.

"I'm afraid," the man begins "that bowing does not quite suit you"

I look up at him surprised to see him smiling at me. "But tell me, child, what is your name, and more importantly, what has driven you so close to the borders of Fangorn?"

"My lord Éomer, I am Alara. I was just… umm…" I don't know what to tell him so I decide to act my way out of answering. I bring a hand up to my head and pretend my head hurts terribly, but honestly, I don't need to pretend.

"I'm sorry" he says, "You must be extremely tired. The wound wasn't too deep and it should be fine. Sit and I shall tell you of how you have come to be in our company."

I follow what he says and he sits down as well. He proceeds to tell me about how his men saw me lying on the ground by the borders of Fangorn. They had seen me after they had slain a band of Uruk-hai. Now, they were going to ride northwards.

"I suggest that you recover you strength, Alara" he says kindly "We ride at dawn. We shall find a safe place to leave you in. Where is your family?"

"I'm an orphan." I say simply

He looks taken aback "I am sorry…"

I nod and look away. He gets up from the ground.

"We shall see what to do with you in the morning. But now, rest. Dawn is just a few hours away."

"Thank you, my lord" I say

He smiles at me, "Please, call me Éomer"

I nod and smile back. He walks away, but I remember something, "Éomer, have you by any chance see my horse?"

He turns back to look at me "Would your horse be the mighty black steed with a white star on his head? The rather rebellious one that gave my men a hard time?"

I grin, "That's mine"

He raises his eyebrow, "He's probably with the other horses, somewhere over there" he says pointing to the place where sure enough, the shapes of horses can just be made out.

"Thanks" I tell him

He nods before walking off.

* * *

The morning came quickly, a red sunrise, and I soon found myself galloping on Grilon again, but this time, I was surrounded by armed men. We travelled quietly and quickly, with some men holding flags, and all men holding spears. We were going north and I had actually told Éomer that I planned on travelling south. He refused to let me go because it was "too dangerous for a young lady to travel along these parts alone and unguarded". I laughed to myself when I heard him say that… if only he knew. I was somewhere in the middle of the group, with my horse galloping just as fast as theirs. Grilon has a helmet on his head now. He hated it, I could tell, but I had to make him wear it because Éomer wanted all the horses to be clad in armor if possible. And he made it possible. I could barely get it on him but in the end, I won the fight.

We're riding on grassy slopes with a few boulders littering the ground. It's hot, but with a full water skin, I'm not thirsty. We've only been riding for a few hours. I know I have to leave the group. I begin formulating a list of plans for leaving the group when suddenly, my thoughts are interrupted by a voice shouting over the thundering of hooves,

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?"

**~THIRD PERSON P.O.V. ~**

The ranger heard the sound of horses moving and quickly signalled for his friends, an elf and a dwarf, to hide behind some boulders. He followed behind them and soon, armed men clad in armor riding horses ran past. Rohirrim, Aragorn thought. When the army had passed, he quickly moved from the boulders.

"Riders of Rohan!" he shouted, "What news from the Mark?"

He, Legolas, and Gimli stepped out from behind the boulders and out into the open. The Rohirrim turned and galloped to him and his friends. The young girl with the Rohirrim turned as well. Much to her disappointment, the men told her to stay back as they formed a circle around the ones who called and pointed their spears. Éomer moved through the tight circle to see the people who called out.

"What business does an elf, a man, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!"

The moment Alara heard those words spoken by Éomer, her eyes widened in shock. She tried to weave her way through the men, and when that didn't work, she craned her neck to try to see if she was right about who it was. No success.

"Give me your name, horse master," she heard the familiar voice say "and I shall give you mine"

Her suspicions were confirmed and she dismounted her horse. The men looked at her and told her to mount her horse again, but she ignored them and pushed through the horses.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground" Éomer said.

"You would die before your stroke fell" Legolas said

Alara finally pushed through the men. The moment she emerged from the crowd, the eyes of the four people in the middle of the circle were fixed on her. Her three old companions stared at her in shock, letting out gasps. She herself just looked at them quietly before the ranger said in an almost inaudible voice,

"Alara?"

With that, she ran forward and found herself hugging the ranger, who gripped her back tightly. The moment she pulled back, she was enveloped in another hug from Gimli and Legolas.

"What on earth are ya doin here, lass?" Gimli exclaimed.

Before Alara had the chance to reply, Éomer placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Stay back, Alara" he warned

The ranger looked at Alara, unable to take his eyes off her. She looked different from how she did since they last saw each other which wasn't too long ago. It worried him. Her dark hair was normally pulled back in a braid but now fell around her shoulders. Her clothes were dirty and torn. She had a wound on the side of her head. But what worried the man the most was her eyes. The normally bright eyes now looked clouded. He didn't know what possible pain could have caused this. He worried that the little twinkle she would get in her eyes whenever they talked of adventure and travels would be gone. Looking at her, he felt a surge of protectiveness. But he knew that the man who had pulled her away from them would not let her go back to them just yet.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn," he began "This is Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas of the Woodland Realm. We are friends of Rohan, and of Théoden, your king."

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe… not even his own kin" he said removing his helmet and releasing Alara who moved to stand between her allies. The men surrounding them raised their spears.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands," Éomer continued, "My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that we are banished. The white wizard is cunning… he roams her and there they say, disguised as an old man hooded and cloaked…and everywhere his spies slip past our nets,"

"We are no spies" Aragorn said, "We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive."

At those words, all color drained from Alara's face. Two of them were taken captive by Uruk-hai. She wondered who it was but Legolas shot her a sad look that said he would explain later. Worry filled her mind at the thought of harm coming to any of the other members of the Fellowship. She thought that must have been where the others were. Another group of three searching for the two ones taken.

Then another thought occurred in her mind, and Éomer voiced the last thing she wanted to hear at the moment which was also something she already knew,

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli asked

Two of the hobbits. Two of the most innocent and most cheerful members of the Fellowship. Taken.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes" Aragorn says

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." Éomer said, shaking his head

We looked to see smoke rising. The men had burned them before they found Alara.

"Dead?" Gimli asks

Éomer nods slowly "I am sorry"

Alara couldn't wrap her mound around what he just said. But slowly it sunk in, and tears threatened to spill from her color changing eyes which at the moment were a sad shade of gray. Legolas placed a hand on her shoulder, but whether it was to comfort her or to find an anchor to lean on, the young girl did not know.

Éomer whistled and called for two horses, Hasufel and Arod.

"May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters… farewell." The man gave one last look at Alara, understanding that she meant to stay with the people who she seemed familiar with. He mounted his horse and said to the man,

"Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope…it has forsaken these lands….We ride north!"

Éomer and his company gallop away, leaving the four. Alara looked at Legolas, asking through her eyes the question her mouth did not want to ask

"Merry and Pippin" was the elf's soft reply. Alara closed her eyes tightly and opened them and mounted Grilon. She galloped towards the smoke, with her old companions following close behind. The moment she laid her eyes on the pile of burning orc bodies, she sank to the ground and stared at it, feeling too numb to cry. Gimli continued picking at the pile and came out with something.

"It's one of their wee belts… we failed them" he says, and Alara swallowed, trying to contain her sobs. Aragorn kicked at a helmet, anger and pain at the loss overcoming him. He let out a scream so full of sorrow that Alara was tempted to do the same. Hope had forsaken these lands.

But the ranger had keen, observant eyes.

"A hobbit lay here" he said, studying the ground, "and the other…they crawled" the three others followed the ranger who moved away from the burning pile. "Their hands were bound…their bonds were cut," he says as he picks up a piece of rope, "they ran over here…they were followed." The four people picked up their pace, starting to believe that the two hobbits might still be alive, "The tracks lead away from the battle!" the ranger says and they all stop short, "into Fangorn Forest"

"Fangorn? What madness drove them in there?" Gimli says

They look at the child who has been into the darkness of the forest, who has breathed the dense air in there, who has felt the secrets that lingered inside.

"Desperation…" Alara said, a nervous tone in her voice, "or like me, they didn't know what they were getting into"

* * *

**Whoa...long chapter... hope you guys liked it**

**Please review! Review are super appreciated!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters here except for Alara, her horse, Grilon, and Sage. I am not making any money from this story.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright so it's been a long time since my last update. To be honest, I didn't really know how to write this chapter but I tried my best. School has given me little time to write this story.**

**Anyway, here you go**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

~Alara's P.O.V. ~

Fangorn is just how I remembered it to be. The tall trees that cast strange shadows, the eerie way the wind sounds when it occasionally blows through the air, the temperature that's not quite cold, but sends shivers up your spine. All these things seem virtually unchanged since I've last been here.

I let Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli walk ahead of me. I'm happy to be back with them, but it feels different being around them. It's almost as if they're unsure of me. I wonder where Boromir, Frodo, and Sam are right now. They must be searching for Merry and Pippin too.

I watch Gimli as he examines a leaf. There's something black on it and my suspicions are confirmed when he says, "Orc blood,"

I want to ask them if we can take a break at least for a short while but I know that they'll say no. In fact, they probably haven't rested in days.

But we do stop so that they can take a look around and so Aragorn can best determine where to go.

"I'm going to fill my water skin," I tell Aragorn, "I saw a thin creek not too far behind."

He nods silently and I raise my eyebrow. I hadn't been expecting him to let me go right away. I figure it doesn't matter much so I go back in the direction of the creek. I quickly fill my water skin and take a few gulps before filling it again. I walk back to where they were.

I'm just within earshot when I hear Legolas say

"…have to tell her anyway. The sooner she knows, the better"

His voice was low when he said that so I had to strain my ears to catch it. I have the strangest feeling that "she" is me. I know I should ask them what they're talking about but Gimli's voice, which is quite louder than Legolas', reaches my ears.

"Aye, just this once, I think I'll agree with the elf. Aragorn, the lass has got to know."

The next voice is Aragorn's

"It will only crush her. I doubt that she will easily accept Boromir's death"

At those last two words, I freeze. My breathing stops and I find myself unable to comprehend what Aragorn just said.

Boromir's dead.

Without thinking, I spin on my heels and run away from them, not caring that they can hear my footsteps now. I run until I am out of breath and practically choking for air. I move behind a tree, lean my back against it, and sink to the ground, expecting the tears to come.

But they don't. Instead, I find a knife imbedded in the tree opposite me. My knife. I watch as one of the few rays of sunlight hits the silver blade, causing strange little reflections to be cast on the trees surrounding me.

I shut my eyes tightly and realize that all I feel at Boromir's death is anger. Why did he have to die? Why did he have to leave? Why do I always end up liking the ones who leave, who die, and who bring with them the smallest bits of happiness that I can have? I knew it was wrong to like someone's company so easily. Nothing good lasts in my world. Nothing.

I bring my knees close to my body and hug them. I bring my head down and shut my eyes, hating myself for recklessly deciding to like anyone. Maybe if I learn not to like anyone at all, I won't hurt when they leave. Like they always do.

After some time, I open my eyes and lift my head. I spot a familiar figure standing not too far away, watching me quietly with a sad look on his face. Legolas slowly walks toward me and I shakily get on my feet. He doesn't look straight at my eyes but I look right at his. We stand there quietly for a moment then he looks straight at my eyes. It's barely a second of this then I run to him and he hugs me tightly.

"_Everything will be fine"_ Legolas whispered

That's when I pull away

"_That's a lie," _I say harshly "_You know it is"_

He shrugs. "_Right now, maybe. But not forever. It could change. Alara, things can be good again"_

He knows I don't believe that. How could I?

"Let's go back" he says simply.

I walk behind him and we soon find Gimli and Aragorn. Gimli walks over to me and reaches up to place a hand on my shoulder. I smile slightly at the somewhat reassuring gesture, but even I know that the smile doesn't reach my eyes. I can feel Aragorn's observant eyes studying me but I don't look at him.

I finally gather up the courage to ask them a question I'm not sure I want to know the answer to,

"What about Frodo and Sam?"

They all remain silent for a short while before Legolas and Gimli look at Aragorn, obviously expecting him to explain.

"Frodo and Sam are travelling to Mount Doom as we speak. They are going to destroy the Ring"

My heart sinks when I hear this. The two of them are going to Mount Doom. Alone except for each other. I'm about to get angry at them for allowing Frodo and Sam to go alone before I realize that they probably had no choice. I can tell that Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn are carefully watching my face to try to read my emotions so I quickly rid all emotions from my face. It's not hard considering how I've been doing this for years.

I look around and quietly tell them that we should continue already. They agree, probably remembering that it is dangerous to linger in one place for too long.

We resume our silent journey through Fangorn, and we take no more breaks. We remain silent until we reach a small clearing and Aragorn kneels down to study the forest floor.

"These are strange tracks…"

I take a closer look at them and see that they are. They're unlike the tracks of anything I have ever seen.

"The air is so close in here!" Gimli notes

"This forest is old" Legolas says mysteriously, "Very old…Full of memory…and anger…"

Suddenly, we hear a deep rumbling noise. I had heard something like this before, when I was in Fangorn. Sage had told me what it was.

"The trees are speaking to each other" I explain.

We all turn to face Gimli who has a bit frightened.

"Gimli!" Aragorn whispers loudly, "Lower your axe."

The dwarf follows and sure enough, the rumbling sound stops. We continue through the forest and out of nowhere, I feel a sudden change. Legolas must feel it too because he tells Aragorn that he feels something is wrong. They speak in elvish so I can understand them but when Aragorn asks what the elf sees, Legolas says, switching back to English,

"The white wizard approaches"

Saruman.

My hands move to my waist, where many knives lay strapped to my belt. I silently bring out two and grip them properly, ready to throw them right away. Aragorn grips his sword, Gimli his axe, and Legolas readies his bow.

"Do not let him speak, he will put a spell on us," Aragorn warns, "We must be quick."

We all turn simultaneously and find ourselves facing a blinding white light. Gimli throws his axe but it breaks when it hits the light. Legolas fires his arrows but they are deflected. I throw my knives, only to have them bounce back and land on the ground at my feet. Aragorn's sword suddenly begins to burn up and he is forced to drop it. We all look up at the bright, white light, shielding our eyes from it.

A deep voice says, "You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits."

Aragorn replies, "Where are they?"

The man answers, "They passed this way the day before yesterday. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you?" Aragorn demands "Show yourself!"

The blinding light fades slightly and we see a man standing before us, smiling down at us kindly. And it is not Saruman.

"It cannot be" Aragorn says, his voice faltering ever so slightly.

The man just gives us a knowing smile.

"You fell," Aragorn says, unable to believe that the person who stands before us is he.

"Through fire…and water." continues the man in white, "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth… until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overheas, and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth… but it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done."

I smile, "Gandalf,"

The wizard looks confused for a while before nodding, "Gandalf? ... yes… that was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey… that was my name."

He smiles at me, a hopeful spark in his gray eyes, which are the only things about him that aren't white now.

"I am Gandalf the white…" he says, looking at Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. He turns back to face me, "And I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it...**

**Please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own LOTR. I only own Alara, Grilon, and Sage.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright, so here's chapter 18. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

We walk through Fangorn swiftly with Gandalf leading the way. I feel somewhat safer with him back. He wears a dark cloak over his shoulders but I have no idea where it came from. One moment he's in nothing but white and the next, he has a dark cloak draped over him.

"War has come to Rohan" he says, "We shall ride to Edoras with all speed"

Edoras. The Golden Hall. That's where Théoden King resides.

"Edoras!" Gimli exclaims, "That is no short distance!"

"We hear of trouble in Rohan" Aragorn says to Gandalf, "It goes ill with the King"

"Yes," Gandalf says "and it will not be easily cured"

"Then we will have run all this way for nothing!" Gimli says, still obviously continuing from his earlier comment, "Now we will leave those poor hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested—" the trees start making a low, angry-sounding grumbling and Gimli's sentence is cut short by it. "err, I mean, charming, quite charming forest"

I shake my head at him but I'm smiling nonetheless.

"It is more than mere charms that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn." Gandalf says, "A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that start an avalanche in the mountains"

Aragorn smiles slightly and Gandalf notices. The wizard turns to the ranger and Aragorn says, "There is one thing you have not changed, dear friend. You still speak in riddles"

Both of them laugh slightly then Gandalf looks around to see the trees, his mood solemn once more, "A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the elder days. The Ents are going to wake up…and find that they are strong"

"Strong?!" Gimli exclaims, "Oh, that's good" he continues, nervously glancing up at the trees.

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf" Gandalf says as he continues through the forest and we follow him with Gimli at the tail.

"Merry and Pippin are quite safe!" Gandalf says, not turning back to face the dwarf, "In fact, they are much safer than you are to be!" I hear Gimli mutter something under his breath. I'm almost certain that it's about the new Gandalf.

We continue our swift walking and eventually reach the edge of Fangorn. Golden fields stretch out in front of us. Gandalf whistles a long, high-pitched little song and suddenly, a beautiful pure white horse is galloping towards us, responding to the wizard's call.

"That is one of the Mearas," Legolas says, his voice full of wonder, "unless my eyes are cheated by some spell,"

The horse reaches us and stands before Gandalf, "Shadowfax," Gandalf says fondly with a smile on his face, "he is the lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many dangers"

I smile at Gandalf as he strokes his horse's neck. I remember Grilon and whistle for him. To my surprise, he actually hears me and comes galloping. Standing beside Shadowfax, Grilon is the complete opposite. He's pure black save for the star on his head. I mount him and Arod and Hasufel appear. Once we're all on our steeds, we begin our journey to Edoras.

* * *

It's been two days since we left Fangorn. We've hardly had any rests except for a few hours in the night to sleep. One night, I dismount Grilon, and my whole body feels sore from the riding. I stretch a bit then grab the sleeping roll Legolas had given me so long ago. I lay it on the ground and practically collapse onto it. I roll over to my side but my eyes remain open. Legolas kneels down somewhere of to my right. He quickly lights a fire then gets up. When he sees that my eyes are open, he sits down on the ground beside me.

"_Sleep, Alara," _he says softly, "_We will all need our strength tomorrow."_

I swallow and say almost inaudibly, "_Tell me what happened, Legolas. All of it,"_

He knows what I'm talking about. Now, I'm ready to hear about Boromir's death. He doesn't speak for a while, but I know he will. When he finally finds the right words, he begins,

"We had just pulled our boats up on the shores of Amön Hen…" He continues on, telling me exactly what I had asked for; everything. Apparently, the events I had been shown in the Fountain of Galadriel had taken place shortly before the breaking of the Fellowship. I don't interrupt as he narrates the sad events. I don't want to speak at all.

When he finishes, I can tell he's waiting to see my reaction. I have kept my face emotionless the whole time, not wanting to let him see all the emotions I'm feeling right now. I'm extremely worried about Frodo and Sam. Despite Gandalf's reassurances, I fear for Merry and Pippin. And I miss Boromir. He's not innocent, I know he isn't, but he is still good. He repented, and that's what matters, right?

But the feeling that is strongest is anger. Not at Frodo, Aragorn, Boromir, or any of the others, but at myself. Why do I so easily hurt myself? Why do I have to like only those that will desert me? Could I have done anything to stop these things from happening?

That's when I realize it. The answer to my last question is no. I couldn't have done anything at the time and I can't do anything now. I feel a sense of defeat, though the battle inside me is far from over. I have to continue. There will surely be many more losses to come but I have to be strong enough.

"_I'm sorry, Alara"_ I hear Legolas whisper

"_You did nothing of fault,"_ I whisper back

He gives me a small smile and I try my best to return it. He leaves my side and I close my eyes, remembering the choices I have to make.

Question one, do I remain with what is left of the Fellowship? I realize that I have already answered this question when I went with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli instead of remaining with Éomer. Now, I suppose I should stay with them.

Question two, should I let Grilon go? I can easily ride with Aragorn on his horse now. I don't want to put Grilon in danger any more. I've been putting not only myself, but also him in danger with all that I've been doing so far. But, he's been my constant companion for many years now. I see him grazing with the other horses in the distance. I can't give him up no matter how much I think I should. He's like a little piece of Sage, but now, he's a little piece of me.

Question three, probably the most important and pressing question I need to answer right now. Do I tell Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli about the brand on my neck? I wonder if they have noticed the way I tense whenever Saruman's name is mentioned, how I've kept my hair down to conceal the back of my neck, or how I've begun asking questions about Gondor. I sometimes think that Gandalf suspects about it. I want to ask him for help, try to see if he can heal it even though I already know he can't. It's like the worst secret I'm keeping. I don't know the answer to this question so I promise myself to answer it sometime soon.

"Alara?"

Aragorn's quiet voice interrupts my thoughts. I sit up and turn to him.

"Yes, Aragorn?"

"You can sing can't you?"

I nod. His question took me by surprise.

"You said you couldn't when Pippin asked you."

"I said I wouldn't not I couldn't. They're different,"

He nods, satisfied with my reply.

"I want you to promise me something, Alara. Do you promise to do it?" Aragorn says

"It depends on what I have to do," I say

"One day, I want you to sing for me. Could you do that?"

I realize what he's trying to do. He wants to lighten the mood somehow. To make me stop thinking about destruction and death for a moment and think about something happier for a change. Something like music. Like singing.

He's looking straight into my eyes and I look straight back at his.

I nod.

"I promise,"

* * *

The days continued on until finally, the five of us sat on our horses, looking at Edoras. We stood on a hill which gave us a good view of the city. I looked at it, dreading what was to come.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld," Gandalf said, "There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan…whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over Théoden is now very strong,"

I can tell that I'm not the only one who's nervous about entering Edoras. But I know that my reasons for being nervous are very different from theirs.

"Be careful what you say," Gandalf continues, "do not look for welcome here,"

He moves ahead and Legolas and Gimli follow in suit. Aragorn is about to go ahead but he notices how I remain rooted to the spot. I know that we've been in Rohan all this time, but we haven't seen any actual citizen of Rohan. We haven't passed any villages. But now, we are about to walk right into a city full of people who are probably just like the ones I left all those years ago. The ones who teased me, mocked me, abused me, avoided me, degraded me, and generally made my life in Rohan miserable.

"Alara, come" he says to me.

I shake my head, "I can't go back,"

He moves his horse over to me, "Alara…"

Gandalf, Legolas, and Gimli are already making their way to Edoras. They stop their horses and turn to face us.

"They hate me," I tell Aragorn, desperate for him to understand.

He locks eyes with me, and I know he knows that I'm referring to the Rohirrim. "Alara, they need you,"

I look up at him and see that there is no lie in his eyes. I look at the city again and turn back to him. I nod.

We continue riding, and soon, we are about to enter Edoras, and I have the strangest feeling that something that will change my life forever is about to happen soon.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it. I'll try to update as soon as I can but school stuff have been keeping me seriously busy (though I do have the start of the next chapter written out). Hope you guys understand. **

**About Alara, some of you guys might be wondering about how she looks like (more specifically, I mean)**

**She's around 5 feet, 2 inches. She's on the thin side but a healthy type of thin (like slim build). Fair complexion but she's got a slight tan. Dark hair that curls at the tip, pretty long, maybe around halfway down her back. Her eyes change color (grey, blue, green).**

**I chose the name Alara because it sounds kind of mysterious but somehow hopeful at the same time. It just occurred to me suddenly and it was a complete coincidence that it sounds like a mix of Aurora and Alena (meaning dawn and light respectively). **

**Hope that clears stuff up a bit ;)**

**Please Review! Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the long time since I last updated. A busy schedule does NOT go well with writer's block.**_  
_

**Anyway, hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Just as we near the entrance to Edoras, a flag flutters down and lands on the ground. On it is a horse. It's the flag of Edoras, of Rohan. We ride our horses through the entrance. The mood in the city is solemn, and as we pass by the small homes made of wood and stone, the people stare up at us. They all wear clothes in dark colors and none have smiles on their faces.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli quietly notes. I couldn't agree more.

The Golden Hall comes into view and standing on the edge is a woman in white. She sees us, leaves the edge, and enters the Hall. We bring our horses closer to the Hall and dismount. We climb the stairs quietly and I can't help feeling uncomfortable again as the people eye us with suspicious expressions on their faces. Aragorn catches my eye and silently tells me to ignore them so I nod. As we reach the top of the stairs, the wooden double doors burst open to reveal the King's royal guard, Hama. He has his guards behind him.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue," the guard says with obvious distaste.

Gandalf nods at us and we begin handing over our weapons. I don't want to but I do hand over most of my knives. I take the knives strapped to my back, boots, and waist and hand those over. Even though I don't completely unarm myself, I take the longest. Aragorn raises an eyebrow at me

"_Don't worry,"_ I tell him, "_I've still got enough weapons to arm each of us,"_

He grins but I notice that Hama heard me talking. Even though he didn't understand what I said, I could tell he was suspicious.

"I'm only reminding him to hand over his dagger," I say, feigning innocence

Aragorn grins again and hands over his dagger, which he no doubt would have kept with him had I not brought it up.

Hama nods and Gandalf smiles at him.

"Your staff," Hama says, not forgetting the most valuable weapon we have now that Gandalf has not handed over.

"Oh," Gandalf sighs, "You would not part an old man from his walking stick,"

I step forward and offer Gandalf my arm to further support the lie. He winks at me and takes my arm. Hama turns back after a moment's hesitation and we follow him through the doors and into the Hall.

The doors shut behind us, and I hear the sound of heavy locks sealing it. As we walk through the huge hall, I see a group of men following us, staying towards the side of the hall. I know that they would attack us once they received the order. Looking at them, I realized that they wouldn't hesitate to hurt any of us, even me. Their cold eyes never leave us as we make our way to the King's throne.

On the throne sits an old man. He looks sickly and weak and haunted. He's dressed in royal, grand robes, but he is otherwise unrecognizable as the King of Rohan. On a stool by the throne sits another man dressed in black. Grima Wormtongue. He whispers something into the King's ear.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King," Gandalf says loudly as he lets go of my arm.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?," Théoden says slowly in a raspy voice

Grima rises, "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill new is an ill guest,"

"Be silent," Gandalf commands, "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" he finishes as he raises his staff.

Grima backs away, "The staff!" he wails to the guards, "I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

The men following us from earlier run toward us and I move away from Gandalf. One of the biggest men moves toward me and throws a punch. I duck quickly to dodge what would have been a painful hit to the head. While on the ground, I swing my legs with so much force that I knock him to the ground. He's on his feet as soon as I am and lunges at me. I sidestep quickly and throw a punch at his side. I place a kick at his chest which pushes him to Aragorn who knocks out the man with a quick punch to the face.

"You alright?" he asks me. I nod and turn to watch the exchange between Gandalf and the King. Throughout the time we've been fighting the men, Gandalf has been speaking to Théoden.

"Hearken to me!" Gandalf says with force. He's standing right in front of Théoden's throne. "I release you from the spell," he says as he raises his hand.

Thunder crackles in the distance and the evil laugh of the King fills the room. "You have no power here," he sneers, "Gandalf the Grey,"

Gandalf throws off his gray wizard cloak and reveals his clean, white robes. He raises his arms, "I will draw you Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound," He moves closer to the King's throne and Théoden cringes in his seat. It's almost painful to watch. Suddenly, the woman I had seen earlier comes into the hall. She is about to rush forward to Théoden, but Aragorn stops her and pulls her back.

"If I go, Théoden dies" a voice coming from the king says. The moment I hear it, I recognize it as Saruman's voice. I swallow, remembering the brand on the back of my neck. I resist the urge to feel it and direct my attention to Théoden and Gandalf once more.

Gandalf thrusts his staff forward, and the King cringes again, as if the staff were actually hitting him.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him," Gandalf says

"Rohan is mine!" Saruman's voice sneers

"Be gone!" Gandalf shouts. The King makes one desperate lunge at Gandalf but falls back to his seat. He slumps forward and I think he's about to fall off until the woman from earlier rushes forward to catch him.

Very quickly, the color returns to Théoden's face, hair, and eyes. He's transformed into a much younger man.

"I know your face," he says, quietly looking at the woman holding him up. "Éowyn,"

Éowyn smiles and there are tears in her eyes as she helps him stand. She must be the King's niece because the King has only one son. She smiles at him affectionately. The king looks at Gandalf, as if just seeing him there.

"Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," Gandalf says kindly

Théoden king stands with the help of Éowyn. Everyone in his hall looks up at him

"Dark have been my dreams of late," he says

The King studies his hands, as if not quite believing that they are under his control again

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better," Gandalf began, "if they grasped your sword,"

Hama comes forward and extends a sword still encased in its sheath. Théoden's fingers brush the hilt before grasping it tightly. He slowly pulls it out of the sheath, and looks up at the length of the beautiful sword.

His gaze drifted to the man in black, kneeling on the ground, who is unable to meet the King's eyes.

* * *

I watch as the guards throw Grima Wormtongue down the stairs outside the Golden Hall. He tumbles down and when he sees Théoden making his way down the steps with his sword in hand and a murderous glare on his face, Wormtongue backs away.

"I've only ever served you, my lord," he calls out in desperation

"Your leech craft," Théoden growls, "would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!"

"Send me not from your sight," Wormtongue begins

Théoden raises his sword and is about to bring it down on Grima. I hear Aragorn rush past me and in a second, he's by the King's side, holding back his strike.

"No, my lord! No, my lord," he says, then murmurs something to the King that appears to make Théoden change his mind.

Aragorn extends a hand to Wormtongue. Grima eyes it in apparent disgust and spits. I watch as Wormtongue gets up from the ground and runs, pushing through the crowd that has formed, shouting for them to get out of his way.

"Hail, Théoden King!" Aragorn shouts to the crowd. They all bow, and Aragorn kneels too. I lower my head in respect and I just barely hear the words Théoden speaks as he looks around.

"Where is Theodred? Where is my son?"

* * *

I stand beside Éowyn as the funeral procession begins. The Rohirrim stand, weeping as guards carry the prince's tomb. I stand beside it, and I hear Éowyn begin a song in Rohirric,

_**An evil death has set forth the noble warrior,**_

_**A song shall sing sorrowing minstrels,**_

_**In Meduseld that he is no more,**_

_**To his lord dearest and kinsmen most beloved**_

The body is now safe in the tomb, the crowd eventually disperses, and the last of my company re-enters the walls of the city with no prince. I follow them only to turn back to see a man in white, standing by a grieving king with no heir.

* * *

I sat in the Hall, half-listening to the conversation Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. I looked at the food set before us. Gimli was eating and drinking but I only nibbled on a piece of bread, watching as the puffs of smoke from Aragorn's pipe disappeared into the air.

Suddenly, guards burst into the room, bringing with them a small girl and a boy about my age.

They sit down on a table on the other side of the Hall. They're given bread, broth, and water. They eat and drink quickly, and I can tell that they have been travelling for many days. They tell us their story, how they fled from their village which was under attack. Éowyn kneels by their table and gets up.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed," she says, "And now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go; rick, cot, and tree," She wraps a blanket around the shoulders of Freda, the young girl, who asks

"Where is Mama?"

Éowyn shushes her. Freda is about seven. Her older brother is about my age, twelve. His name is Éothain. He's protective of his younger sister and based on their story, he has a strong will. Both have blond hair and brown eyes.

"This is but a taste of the terror Saruman will unleash," Gandalf says to the King. He sits beside the throne. Théoden sits on his throne, with his head in his hands.

"All the more potent now for he is driven by fear of Sauron," Gandalf continues, "Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight!"

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak," Aragorn says, supporting what Gandalf wants the King to do, "Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

"They will be three hundred leagues from her by now," Théoden says in frustration as he gets up from his throne and begins pacing, "Éomer cannot help us,"

He turns to face Gandalf,

"I know what it is you want from me but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war,"

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not," Aragorn says

The room becomes quiet. Théoden turns to face Aragorn.

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan,"

Gandalf breaks the strained silence that followed,

"Then what is the King's decision?"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Please please please REVIEW!**

**Thanks! 'Til next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi guys! Super duper sorry for the unbelievably long time it took for me to update. School stuff. Please understand. Anyway, exams are over (FINALLY!) so I had the time to write. I hope you guys like this chapter...**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own LOTR.**

**The new image for this story is not mine. No copyright intended. Only edit is mine. The original image belongs to whoever made it.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and I follow an angry Gandalf out of the Golden Hall. We weave through the crowds, and I just catch Hama's voice telling the people that they will be fleeing to Helm's Deep immediately.

"Helm's Deep," Gandalf says angrily, "They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight! Who will defend them if not their King?"

We arrive at the stables. And I can't help but look for Grilon. I spot the familiar black horse and find that he's munching on apples. For some reason, this brings a small smile to my face I turn my attention back to the conversation.

"He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people," I try to reason out

"Helm's Deep has saved them in the past," Aragorn continues, supporting what I said

"There is no way out of that ravine, Théoden is walking straight into a trap" Gandalf says

That part might be true. I had heard of Helm's Deep when I used to live in Rohan. I had never been there, of course, but I had heard of its mighty walls and strong caves. We reach the end of the stable where Shadowfax waits for Gandalf.

"He thinks he is leading them to safety; what they will get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will but I fear for him," Gandalf continues, looking at Aragorn, "I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defences have to hold."

Aragorn nods, "They will hold."

Gandalf moves to stand by Shadowfax. "The Grey Pilgrim, that's what they used to call me," Gandalf says quietly as he strokes Shadowfax's neck, "Three hundred lives of men I've walked this Earth but now I have no time."

I swing open the stall's door to let Gandalf and Shadowfax pass.

"With luck, my search will not be in vain," Gandalf says as he mounts his horse. Aragorn moves beside me so he doesn't get in Gandalf's way "Look for my coming on the first light of the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East."

With that, Gandalf rides out of the stables, and out of Rohan.

* * *

I make my way back down to the stables. I had just grabbed a couple supplies that I had left in the Hall. The moment I exit through the huge wooden doors, Legolas and Gimli are at my side, both of them grinning at me. I walk between the two of them.

"What is it?" I ask them

"Do you not recall a particular event in the Golden Hall?" Legolas says in a teasing tone as we make our way to the stables.

"What event? Honestly, you couldn't be any vaguer" I tell him

"Well," Legolas says slowly, "How shall I put this?"

"Just skip to the point, laddie!" Gimli says, with a smile on his face.

The two of them are acting so unusual. They're acting as if they're sharing a joke. And of course, it had to be about me.

"Alright then," the elf grins, "it seems that young Éothain was unable to take his eyes of you!"

"So?" I say, not really understanding where this is going

"Ha!" Gimli says, and because he's laughing, it takes a moment for him to be able to continue, "The lass is oblivious!"

"Oblivious to what?!" I exclaim, quickly growing impatient with them

"Alara," Legolas begins, "you're the prettiest twelve-year-old I know so—"

"I'm probably the only twelve-year-old you know!" I say, cutting him off, but I can already feel my face getting slightly pink at what Legolas said.

"Yes, you are," Legolas admits, "But that doesn't change the fact that you're the prettiest I have met! As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, you do have quite a pretty face so it's only natural for young Éothain to—"

"It doesn't matter right now!" I scold him, but I'm almost sure my face is noticeably redder. "Besides, I've got too many scars for anyone to think of me as beautiful,"

I realize my mistake too late. I quickly bring my hand down from my neck, because I had been rubbing the burn. I didn't even know I was. Legolas catches the quick movement and the teasing look in his eyes is quickly changed to one of suspicion. He grabs my wrist and pulls me through a narrow area between two houses. Gimli follows and the moment all three of us are behind the wall and hidden from the Rohirrim, Legolas spins me so I face away from him and moves my hair over my shoulder.

I hear him step back and Gimli moves so he can see my neck. He gasps and mutters something in Dwarvish.

"Alara," Legolas says slowly, "tell us everything,"

I do. I start at the beginning and end after I left Lorien. I tell them everything, including how the burn would kill me, though my voice did catch a bit when I explained that part. I don't think they noticed, but I could hardly look at them when I told them that. I did, however, omit the part where Saruman said 'Gondor blood'. For some reason, I don't want them to know that.

"Why didn't you mention this earlier?" Legolas asks me

"It's just a small thing, Legolas," I say, "We had other, more important stuff to worry about,"

"Alara this is your life we're talking about!" Legolas exclaims

"And the other things were doing involve the lives of practically everybody else in Arda!" my voice gets slightly softer, "I'm not that important."

That shuts him up. He looks at me, as if unable to believe what I just said.

"You're on this quest for a reason," Legolas says, his voice barely above a whisper, "You may not know why yet, but you are important. Don't ever hide something as big as that ever again."

His eyes are piercing as he looks straight into my eyes. I nod. Then I remember something.

"I have to tell Aragorn, don't I?"

Legolas nods.

I sigh. Maybe later. I tell them to be with me when I explain it to Aragorn and they agree.

"Can I please go to the stables now?" I ask them

"Go ahead, lassie," Gimli tells me.

I make my way back to the road and continue on to the stables. When I get there, I place my supplies on a small shelf on the wall of Grilon's stall. I realize that there's a slight commotion in the stables. A huge brown stallion is rearing up and protesting as some men try to calm it down. They're unsuccessful. I watch the horse and I see Aragorn enter the stables. He puts the things he's holding down and begins to slowly approach the horse.

"That horse is half mad, my lord!" One of the men exclaims, "There's nothing you can do. Leave him!"

Aragorn ignores him and continues to slowly approach the horse. He begins saying soft words in elvish. They calm the horse so that he has stopped bucking and rearing. I slowly approach the horse and I can tell the men are unsure if it will panic again. But it doesn't. I continue to near it and I slowly reach my hand out. He doesn't protest and actually calms down even more as I gently stroke his head. I begin to say soft words in elvish too. I unknot the ropes around his muzzle. Aragorn hands them over to one of the men in the stable.

"His name is Brego," Éowyn says. Aragorn and I both look up. She continues, "He was my cousin's horse."

"_Brego,"_ I say softly to the horse, _"Your name is kingly,"_

Éowyn moves closer to Brego. "I've heard of the magic of the elves, but I did not look for it in a ranger from the North. You speak as one of their own," She says to Aragorn, completely ignoring me.

I raise my eyebrows at her obvious attempt at flirting. Even I could see it.

"_What is it, Brego? What have you seen?"_Aragorn asks the horse quietly

"I was raised in Rivendell…for a time," Aragorn explains, "Turn this fellow free, he has seen enough of war," he says as he turns back. I leave Brego with Éowyn and turn back to Grilon to finish packing him.

* * *

We begin to leave Edoras. Many of the people are on foot. I ride Grilon, somewhere in the middle of the crowd to be sure that no one gets into any trouble. Éothain and Freda ride on their horse beside me. I can't help but feel slightly uncomfortable around Éothain now. That damn elf and dwarf... I look forward. At the head of the group rides Théoden King, along with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, and some of the King's royal guards.

Aragorn looks back and I can tell he's seen me. He motions for me to join them, but I shake my head. He motions once more and I stay put. He turns back to face forward. I'm happy that he's finally realized that I'd rather not join the rest of them right now.

Suddenly, someone whistles and Grilon races forward. I'm nearly thrown off my horse, but I manage to stay on the saddle. He stops only when I'm beside Aragorn. I watch him as he removes his fingers from his lips.

"How dare you turn my own horse against me!"

He just laughs. I playfully roll my eyes.

"Tell me, Aragorn," Théoden begins, "how is it that you came to have this young lady in your company?"

"We stumbled upon her in the woods, and she has stayed with us ever since. Her name is Alara." Aragorn explains vaguely.

Thankfully, the King doesn't ask for a better explanation. I'm grateful that Aragorn didn't reveal anything too important about me. He's not lying; what he said was the truth, just not the whole truth.

We continue riding, and when night falls, we stop. The Rohirrim begin making small meals out of the few provisions they were able to bring. I sit by a fire with Legolas and Gimli on either side of me. I bring out three apples from Grilon's saddlebags and toss one to the elf and another to the dwarf. They bite into it happily and I do the same. I feed Grilon a few apples as well and let him wander off, knowing that he'll be by my side the moment I wake up the next morning.

Aragorn comes over, and sits on the other side of the small fire across me. Legolas, Gimli, and I exchange a few looks and eventually engage in a silent argument. They're telling me to tell Aragorn about the burn soon and I tell them that it's unimportant and can wait. We communicate only through facial expressions, and in the end, the elf and the dwarf win the fight. Aragorn raises his eyebrows at us, but we silently tell him that we would explain later. He nods.

We sit quietly in each other's company, with no disturbances. It's not long before practically all of the Rohirrim villagers near us are asleep. In less than an hour, the four of us are the only ones awake save the few guards who are keeping watch for the night. In the firelight, I see Gimli nod at me, signalling me that it's time.

I swallow. I don't know how to begin. Aragorn just waits patiently for one of us to explain. I take a deep breath and say, "WhenIwasinLorienafteryouleft IhadadreamandSarumanburnedme onthebackofmyneckwiththeWhit eTreeofGondorIshowedHaldiran dhetriedtohealitbutthenhetol dmethatitmightbecursedandita ctuallyisit'snevergoingtogoawayandthere'snothingyoucandoaboutitinfac tit'sgoingtobeslowlykillingmebut thatwillhappenyearsfromnow,"

I get it all out quickly and in one breath. Aragorn, of course, did not understand anything so I turn my back to him and move my hair over my shoulder. Almost immediately, he's behind me and examining the burn.

"The White Tree of Gondor… Seven Stars of Elendil… branded… cursed…" he mutters to himself.

I explain to him what happened, slowly this time. He just listens.

"I don't want to die…" I whisper after I finish explaining, finally admitting my greatest fear right now. They don't tell me that everything's going to be alright. They don't tell me that they can stop it. They don't tell me that they can save me. They know I won't be stupid enough to believe them if they did.

Instead, Aragorn takes both my shaking hands in his, Legolas wraps an arm around my shoulders, and Gimli gently pats and rubs my back. In this moment, these actions offer me more consolation than any words ever could. I feel a small, sad smile creep onto my lips, and I silently thank them.

* * *

Legolas walks beside Grilon one day. He tells me about the elves' calling to sail to the sea, to the Undying Lands. He tells me how many of the elves are leaving now, and some have already left. I listen quietly but with interest.

"Have you felt the call yet?" I ask him

He shakes his head, "Not yet, but it will come one day, and I will be most eager to follow it." A smile crosses his lips, "Would you, my lady Alara, be most kind as to accompany me there when it is my time?"

I smile. I'll probably be dead when he's called. Besides, only immortals can go there. I decide to play along though, just for fun.

"Well, I suppose I could…if I had the time," I grin as an idea comes to me, "On one condition,"

He groans.

"I'll go, but only if the dwarf comes as well,"

He glares up at me, but I glare back. The glaring competition last for several long minutes, but in the end, I win.

"Whatever you say, my lady." Legolas says, with a dramatic bow and flourish of the hand.

I can't help but laugh.

* * *

We continue travelling. As the days go by, I can't help but notice how Éowyn and Aragorn keep on smiling at each other. One day, Aragorn and I ride beside Théoden. I listen to a conversation going on between Éowyn and Gimli, who rides a horse. Gimli seems to be trying to explain the concept of Dwarf women to Éowyn. I had had this conversation with Gimli before and Aragorn gives Éowyn the same quick explanation he gave me.

"It's the beards," Aragorn whispers loudly to her, only causing her to laugh.

Suddenly, Gimli's horse starts galloping and Gimli gets thrown off his horse. Éowyn starts laughing as she runs forward to help.

Théoden sighs. I turn to face him and find that he's looking at Éowyn. He begins to tell us about her. How she was orphaned at a young age and how she had to tend to Théoden. I can almost hear the bitterness and guilt in Théoden's voice as he speaks.

After a few hours, we decide to take a break to give the Rohirrim a chance to rest. I sit down on a rock and begin to sharpen my many knives. Most of the ones I have now are from the elves. They were given to me by Galadriel, Celeborn, and Haldir. They have beautiful silver blades, perfectly balanced. The hilts are wrapped in leather and they fit in my hands perfectly.

Aragorn comes over to me just as I'm sharpening my last knife against a stone. He sits down beside me and begins to polish his own sword. We sit quietly together. I look up and see Éowyn approaching us. She passes by Gimli and holds out a pot.

"Gimli?" she says, clearly offering him whatever is inside the pot.

"Erm... no, I couldn't" he says quickly before hurrying off somewhere else.

I raise my eyebrows at this. Éowyn approaches us and stands in front of Aragorn.

"I made some stew," she begins, motioning to the pot, "it isn't much, but it's hot." She puts some of the stew in the bowl she's holding and hands it to Aragorn along with a spoon. He puts his sword down and accepts the bowl as he thanks her. When he lowers the bowl, I see the contents, and immediately wish I couldn't. The liquid is a sick, white color and there's a strange type of herb in it. There's what I think is supposed to be meat, but I can't even begin to guess what kind it is. I wipe my face clean of emotion so I won't offend Éowyn. Aragorn lifts a spoonful of the stuff to his mouth and it stops right there. It's getting harder to show no expression. I try to contain the smile on my face because it obviously tastes horrible. He looks up and notices that Éowyn is watching him carefully. Then, to my horror, he begins to chew and actually swallows.

"It's good," he manages.

"Really?" she says, obviously relieved. She offers me some, but I motion to the bag of apples beside me.

"No thank you, I just ate,"

She turns back and Aragorn immediately begins to pour the stew out of the bowl and onto the ground. I almost burst out laughing but Éowyn suddenly turns to face us again, and Aragorn immediately stops pouring the stew out of the bowl.

"My uncle told me a strange thing," she begins, "he said that you rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather. But he must be mistaken."

"King Théoden has a good memory; he was only a small child at the time," Aragorn replies

Éowyn kneels down to get a better look at his face, "Then you must be at least sixty,"

Aragorn shyly shakes his head,

"Seventy?"

He doesn't say anything again,

"You cannot be eighty!"

Aragorn looks at his feet, "Eighty-seven," he murmurs

Éowyn stands back up in disbelief, "You are one of the Dúnedain, a descendant of Numenor, blessed with long life. It was said that your race had passed into legend."

"There are a few of us left," Aragorn explains, then adds sadly, "The Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago,"

This actually did not surprise me. Legolas had told me once that Aragorn was a Dúnedan, but I had never known his exact age.

"I'm sorry," Éowyn says, "Please, eat."

Aragorn shuts his eyes for a second, and I almost laugh. He lifts a spoonful of the disgusting stuff into his mouth. I feel nothing but pity for him as I stand up to leave and look back to see Éowyn standing beside Aragorn, waiting patiently for him to finish her stew.

* * *

We're up early again the next day. I ride Grilon beside Gimli. He tells me about an adventure his father, Gloin, had with twelve other dwarves and a hobbit. The hobbit was actually Bilbo Baggins, Frodo's uncle. I try not to think about Frodo too much. No use getting myself all worried. He'll be fine, I tell myself. After all, Sam's with him.

Gamling and Hama ride past us. My eyes follow them as they gallop up a hill. Suddenly, I hear screams and growling. Aragorn runs past me and to Legolas who stands on the hill. The two of them disappear and after a short while, Aragorn comes running back down.

"What is it?" Théoden asks, "What did you see?"

"Wargs!" Aragorn shout, "We're under attack!"

Immediately, the people are screaming in fear. They begin turning back. Aragorn runs over to get his horse from Éowyn.

"All riders to the head of the column!" Théoden shouts above the noise.

I turn Grilon around and am about to make him gallop when Aragorn appears at my side,

"You will stay with the Rohirrim,"

"What?! No! I can fight!"

"You need to stay right here," he looks around, "Help Éowyn lead the people to Helm's Deep."

He can tell that I still want to fight.

"You have to stay Alara…for me,"

I look at him right in the eye and he mounts his horse, and with one last look at me, he spurs it into a gallop and disappears over the hill.

I turn Grilon around and he gallops to the back of the crowd, behind the last of the Rohirrim. I tell the people to move forward and to follow Éowyn. They're scared but they obey. Éowyn and I shout for them to make for the lower ground and to stay together. The children are crying, the women are screaming, and the men are trying their best to look calm, though they're not succeeding.

Suddenly, I freeze. I can feel that something terrible is about to happen. It's almost as if Grilon senses it too. Before I know it, we're galloping back to the battle. Every instinct I have screams for me to turn back and go with the people but I ignore it. I have to go. I don't know why, but I have to.

But then I do find out why. Through the galloping horses, running wargs, and fighting men and orcs, I see Aragorn, lying on the ground. Just when he stands up again, a warg comes charging at him. He leaps onto his back and tries to kill the orc riding it. But the orc just pushes him off the warg. Right before he hits the ground, his arm gets caught in one of the straps around the warg. I know I have to help. Grilon gallops forward, faster than he has ever galloped before, and I steer him so he doesn't get too close to anything. A desperate feeling is quickly filling me and I lean down to whisper into Grilon's ear,

_Faster, my friend. Faster._

He obeys, and soon, we are right behind the warg. Aragorn sees me and has about one second to tell me through his eyes to turn back. I ignore this and bring a knife out. I throw it to the orc, but it actually misses. I realize that with all the movement, there's only one way for me kill the orc.

I know I will regret it, but I leap from Grilon's saddle and onto the warg's back, stab the orc riding it, and push it's body off the warg. I bend down to cut Aragorn free. The stupid knife won't cut through the strap. Aragorn shouts at me to jump off and I look up to see what he's talking about. Not too far away is a cliff. Panic rises in me, but I realize that the knife has almost cut the strap. I almost cut through before I realize that it's too late, that I should have jumped off the warg, that I shouldn't have even come to the battle.

Because suddenly, the only thing I feel is the sensation of falling.

* * *

**~THIRD PERSON P.O.V.~**

The ranger's body washed up onto the rocky shore. He watched with his eyes closed as the elf he loved slowly vanished before him.

Something pushed the ranger's head. It continued doing so, and when he opened his eyes, he saw a familiar horse standing over him.

"Brego"

The man opened looked around from his spot in the ground and his eyes landed on a form much smaller than his with soaked clothes and dark hair. He immediately began crawling toward her. Each movement hurt but he didn't stop until he reached her side.

The dark hair covered her pale face, so he gently pushed it away. His fingers went to her neck first, to check for the sign that would assure him that she was alive.

His own heart nearly stopped as he found that there was no pulse.

Grief was suddenly all he knew.

He could already feel the tears pooling in his eyes. As he pulled his hand away from the dead girl's neck, his fingers caught on the shining, silver chain of a familiar diamond necklace.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi guys! Sorry it took me long to update. Big sorry if I was killing you with that cliffhanger... It was pretty hard to write this chapter. It all seemed perfectly clear in my head but it could never come out right in words. this chapter's pretty long because I wanted to get all the Two Towers events done already. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

He will not leave the body here. He will not leave her side again. He will not let her slip away. He would never forgive himself if he did.

Brego understands. The horse moves beside the girl's broken body and gets down onto the ground. With one firm push, the girl is on the Brego's back. The ranger pushes himself onto the horse's back as well, and is relieved to find that Brego can support them both. But Aragorn himself is weak, tired, and half-dead. Luckily, Brego knows the way. Without assistance, Brego carries the two people to Helm's Deep.

Aragorn gives himself only one task on the journey: to make sure Alara is safe. When he thinks about it, it's useless. She's dead anyway. But he promises he will give her the proper rites. She deserves it.

He has his arms around her, partly to keep her from falling, and also to warm her. But it's useless. Her skin is as cold as ice. Her skin is as pale as snow. There's no use keeping her warm. She's dead.

The necklace around her neck is the only reason he does all this. It takes all his willpower not to weep when he looks at it. The necklace tells of so many things: life and loss, secrets and betrayal, lies and deceit. When he saw it, so many realizations were made, but so many questions appeared as well. He had no explanation.

They travelled for many long hours. Slowly, the ranger regains his strength. As he rides over grassy hills, he sees a terrible sight. An army of Uruk-hai, ten thousand at least, marches in the direction of Helm's Deep. Immediately, Aragorn knows their purpose: to destroy the world of Men, and to begin their plans with Rohan. Brego moves away before there is any chance of the three of them being seen. The ranger adjusts Alara's lifeless body and spurs Brego into a gallop. Minutes stretch to hours, and after many of those, Aragorn sees Helm's Deep.

He rides toward the Keep and as he gallops through the crowds of refugees, he hears the mutters of his survival and the cries of relief.

"Where is he? Where is he?" a familiar gruff voice says loudly, "Get out of my way! I'm gonna kill him!"

A dwarf emerges from the crowds and walks toward the man who has just dismounted.

"You are the luckiest, the canniest, and the most reckless man I ever knew!" Gimli exclaims, "Bless ya laddie!" he finishes with a hug.

"Gimli," the ranger says seriously, "where is the King?"

The dwarf nods to his right, indication where to go. Aragorn turns and carries Alara off the horse. Gimli's eyes widen in surprise, only now noticing her.

"I-I thought she was with the women and children, she led them here, didn't she?" Gimli says, unable to believe what he's seeing

Aragorn says nothing. Tears fill his eyes once more and he looks away from his friend.

"She'll be fine, laddie. I'm sure of it. That's our Alara after all." Gimli says hopefully

Aragorn shakes his head. "She's gone"

Gimli didn't say anything more. He knew that his friend was grieving far more than he seems to be. Even he knew that the girl held a special place in the ranger's heart already.

Aragorn held Alara carefully, as if not to wake her. Gimli watched Alara's face and looked down at the ground after he saw a tear fall on her pale cheek.

"Go on," Gimli said to Aragorn, his voice catching

Aragorn walked through the crowds, and entered the hall with the girl's broken body in his arms, feeling extremely protective. He now couldn't stop looking at her necklace. He didn't even understand how it was around her neck. Actually, it surprised him that he still recognized that necklace. He had only seen it once, years ago, in Rivendell…

He was so caught up in these thoughts that he nearly bumped into someone. When he looked up, he found that it was Legolas.

"_You're late,"_ he examined the ranger, "You look terrible"

A small smile crept onto Aragorn's lips. Legolas pressed a small object into his friend's hand, and Aragorn saw it was the Evenstar. He thanked the elf, and looked at Alara once more. Legolas understood. He carefully took her from Aragorn's arms. He knew the moment he saw her that she was dead. As he looked at her in his arms, she looked small, young, innocent, and in need of protection. He nodded to Aragorn and called one of the maid servants of the King. She was an elderly woman with a kind face.

"Right this way, my lord," she said to Legolas softly.

The elf followed her through the crowd and ignored the curious glances of the people at him and Alara. He felt himself getting angrier and angrier with Alara's death.

"In here, my lord," the maid said, opening a door to a small room. There was a wooden bed in the center and a few empty shelves built into the walls. An old glass window, yellowed with time, provided a view of the refugees who sat in the halls of the Keep. The maid opened the covers and Legolas set her down on the bed. The woman slowly removes Alara's boots and cloak then pulls the covers up. She looked like she was sleeping, and it seemed like a cruel joke to the elf because he knew she would never wake again.

The maid moved to the door and opened it for Legolas. But the elf stood beside the bed, unable to leave her alone.

"She'll be alright, my lord," the woman began, "We've brought the best medicine with us. She'll be fine once she wakes,"

The elf smiled when he heard this. It was a sad smile, and completely fake.

"She won't be waking up again."

He heard the woman gasp slightly.

"Would you give me a moment, please?"

He heard her leave the small room and close the door. He looked down at Alara and noticed something he hadn't seen before. A pretty, elvish necklace hung around her neck. The elf had never seen it before, but he knew right away that it was special. Like she was.

He looked down at the broken body and the cruelty of Fate was all he could think about. He would have- he should have- given himself instead of her. He should have been quick enough to save Aragorn so she wouldn't have run after him. So she wouldn't have fallen. So she wouldn't have died.

But then again, she was free now, wasn't she? She had lived such a hard, cruel life and now, she was free of it. Despite all the sadness and anger the elf felt at her death, he couldn't help but feel slightly happy for Alara.

"My lord, the king calls for you," a new voice interrupted his thoughts. Legolas looked up and saw a young man clad in armor at the door. Legolas nodded but was reluctant to leave the room.

"I shall prepare her for the… the final ceremonies, my lord," the woman said

Legolas nodded again. He knelt by the bedside, gently kissed Alara's forehead, and muttered his final goodbye to his friend.

"_Navaer, mellon nin"_

* * *

Aragorn angrily walked away from his two friends in the armory. They had said that the efforts were useless, that they would die, that there was no hope. He didn't believe it. But a small part of him dared to think that they were right.

When he was with the King, he had said he wanted time to give Alara the final rites. But they would not permit it. There was no time, they had said. No. He would make time.

He walked over to where he knew Alara was. He stopped at the wooden door, unsure if he would be able to enter. He thought he might break down at the sight of her. He didn't trust himself not to cry. But then he remembered that he owed her. She didn't know it. In fact right now, he may be the only one who knows. She had been kept secret for far too long…

He quietly pushed the door open, as if not to disturb her.

She was lying on the bed, her dark hair framing her pale face. She had been changed into a new shirt. She wore a clean, white tunic and the same dark brown leggings. Her face had been cleaned as well. She looked so pure, so innocent, and so vulnerable.

Aragorn took slow steps to her bed. When he reached it, he fell to the floor and knelt by her bed. His hand slowly went to her neck, to be sure she was gone, and he let the tears fall freely as he found no pulse. He was shaking as he took her hand, which seemed so small in his. He held it in both of his and pressed his forehead towards it, trying desperately to warm the cold hand. And there he stayed, for what seemed like hours, weeping and weeping as he continued to hold Alara's hand.

* * *

**~ALARA'S P.O.V.~**

The blinding white light took a few seconds to adjust to. I realized that I was lying on the ground and slowly sit up. I looked down and am surprised to see that I was wearing a dress, which I have never worn in my entire life. It's white and goes all the way down to the ground. My necklace was still around my neck, which was a bit comforting. My dark hair falls around my shoulders. I wonder briefly if the brand is still on my neck. I have a feeling it is. Slowly, I stand up, and nearly trip over the white gown. I cursed silently, remembering just why I never wore a dress, even when I was in Lorien. It's so impractical, it's all for show. I lifted up the hem slightly and realized that I was barefoot as well. There was nothing around me, just a vast whiteness that seemed to stretch on for forever. Even though the dress was sleeveless, I wasn't cold.

I took a few tentative steps forward, careful not to trip on my dress this time, when suddenly, a door opened. What in Arda was that door attached to? A figure came through the door and I watched it carefully. It was a man dressed in fine, brightly colored clothes. He was tall, with shoulder length dirty blond hair. When he turned I still couldn't see his face. He approached me and for some reason, I didn't run away.

It was only when he stood a few feet in front of me when I realized who it was. I jumped forward and wrapped my arms around his neck while he hugged me back. He laughed as he held me, and I laughed along with him.

"Boromir!"

"Yes, Alara," he said as he set me back down on the ground.

Suddenly, I remembered something.

"But you're dead."

I know that that must have sounded frank and rude but Boromir only nodded.

"So I'm dead too?"

Before he could answer, the "door" opened once more. Another man stepped out, also clad in fine, rich clothes. He had the same dirty blond hair and when he closed the door and turned, he froze in his place. Boromir smiled and moved to my side, as if to give way to the man. I raised my eyebrow at Boromir but he only grinned at me. I watched as the other figure stepped forward slowly. For some reason, I found myself doing the same. Soon, we were standing right in front of each other. We study each other carefully.

"I'm offended Alara! It's only been a few years and now, you don't even recognize me?"

I see the smile on his face, and I realize who this man is.

I jump into his open arms and hold him tightly. He hugs me back tightly as well. I can feel some tears in my eyes, but I don't care.

"Oh Valar, Sage," I whisper into his ear, "How could I ever forget you?"

He sets me down and Boromir walks over to us.

"You've grown," Sage says, beaming down at me, "And you don't look too bad either," he adds, ruffling my hair just like how he used to do before.

I smile up at him, "You don't look too bad yourself,"

"You've done well, Alara" Boromir tells me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I nod and smile at him.

Everything suddenly comes rushing back to me. Aragorn. The warg. The cliff. The fall.

Then I realize what must be happening, "I'm dead, aren't I?" I ask them.

"No," a new, but familiar, voice says, "but you aren't alive either,"

In front of me stands a beautiful woman, or should I say elf, wearing a beautiful white gown. She smiles at me kindly.

"My lady," I say with a small bow

"Come, all of you," Galadriel says, "Let us walk."

* * *

"You, my daughter, are in a secret place," Galadriel says to me, "These are the borders separating life and death,"

I walk beside her and Boromir and Sage walk behind us. "I'm afraid I don't understand, my lady"

"It would be difficult to," Galadriel replies, "But to put it in the simplest way, you are neither alive nor dead, for now. But what you will be is your decision."

"Do you mean, my lady, that I can go back to the living or go to where those who have passed go to? That I may decide whether to live or to die?"

A smile crosses Galadriel's lips, "Yes, my daughter. It seems that you do understand after all."

"So I can stay here?" I stop walking now, "I don't have to go back?"

"If that is what you wish,"

I can stay here. No more suffering, no more sadness, no more pain. Here, I can be happy. Permanent joy.

Who could resist that?

"I wish to stay he—"

"Alara," Sage cuts me off, "do not choose so quickly,"

"There is one thing you should know, my daughter," Galadriel begins, "There is still something you can do. If you stay here, you cannot go back nor can you change anything that happens in the world of the living. If you return to them, then you should know that you will do something that could either save Middle Earth or destroy the world of men."

"I—you mean that I am still of use?" I ask, "I can save Middle Earth or destroy it if I return."

They all watch me with expectant faces. I realize that I have to choose whether or not to go back now. Right now.

"I have to go back, don't I?" I ask Boromir and Sage.

"Do what your heart tells you to do." Boromir tells me

"It has lead you this far, and I think it's a good one. Remain true to it and you will not go astray," Sage says

"And if I destroy Middle Earth? Then what?"

Sage kneels down in front of me. I look down at him and he looks me straight in the eye. "If, Alara. If."

I nod, determined to try.

"Will I ever see you two again?" I ask as Sage stands up.

"We don't know, Alara" Boromir tells me softly, "But we'll be with you every step of the way," he takes my hand and places it over my chest, right on the spot where my heart is, "In here."

I give him a smile. "Thank you"

I throw my arms around Boromir's neck. He hugs me tightly. We let go after a few moments and he gives me an encouraging nod and a brave smile. I move in front of Sage. He looks at me almost wistfully then gives me a hug. I hug him back tightly and he whispers into my ear,

"I'm so sorry I left you"

I shake my head, "Don't be. Besides, you never did."

He pulls away and gives me a kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you both," I say to them and turn to face Galadriel,

"Those visions you showed me before, the ones in your mirror? Will they come true, my lady?" I ask her

"Perhaps they will. Your fate is as unsure as ever, my dear. Your path is hidden from me, but I am sure that it will be clear to you when the time comes,"

She gives me a smile. I try to give her a brave one as well.

"Take me back to Middle Earth,"

* * *

It takes a while before I am able to feel normal again. First, I feel nothing at all. All I know is darkness. Then, I feel the warmth from what must be covers draped around me. Then, I become aware of the fact that I'm barefoot under the soft covers. I open my eyes. Everything's fuzzy at first but it slowly comes into focus. There's nothing but a stone ceiling above me, with a few thin cracks.

I try to remember what happened then I realize that I must be I Helm's Deep. How I got here though, I have no idea.

My body feels sore. I can hardly move. Then, I become aware of another presence in the room. I turn ever so slightly to my right and I see that my right hand is beside the dark head of a man. Kneeling beside the bed is a man dressed in dark clothes, with his arms crossed on the bed and his head on them. Then, I realize that the man is crying. His breathing is uneven, his hands shake, and when he turns his head slightly, I see that his eyes are red. I recognize this man.

"Aragorn," I try to say, but I can't make a sound. "Aragorn," I repeat, and it comes out clearly enough to understand.

There's no response. I move my hand and touch his lightly. He must think it's someone else because he says in a slightly muffled voice, "Give me this one moment. Leave me,"

I try to say his name again, "Aragorn,"

Slowly, he looks up. His gaze lands on me. There are tears on his face. He shakes his head, as if he doesn't believe I'm here. I realize that he must think I'm dead.

"Aragorn, I'm here,"

"Alara?"

I nod. He watches me carefully, and for the first time, I feel uncomfortable under his gaze. His eyes never leave my face. I prop myself up on my elbows and try to return his gaze.

"Gray," he whispers

"Yours too,"

His eyes are piercing and he looks as if he's trying to memorize every detail of my face. His hand reaches out slowly, touches my cheek lightly, before his fingers rest on the diamond necklace. He looks at it, as if unable to believe that it's real.

"Aragorn?"

"I've seen this before," he says softly,

"What do you mean?" How could he have seen it before? I always kept it hidden. No one else has seen it but me.

"Years ago. She was holding it… in one of the beautiful gardens there. It was meant for someone… someone who never came… She said it was special, and that it was meant for another… but that person never came,"

"Who, Aragorn?"

His gaze doesn't leave the necklace, "The elf I am bound to, the Evenstar, who was pregnant. This necklace was meant for our first child, who died as an infant,"

He looks straight into my eyes, "Alara," he begins slowly, as if not to scare me, "I'm your father,"

Lies.

"My mother's from Rohan. She's dead," I say, trying not to look confused, "My father's dead."

He shakes his head, "Now that I think about it, you look like her. But those eyes…those are my eyes…"

"My father's a horrible man. You—you can't be him,"

"Nothing makes sense," he says and I can tell he's getting confused and frustrated, "We were never in Rohan. We were in Rivendell throughout her whole pregnancy… He told me you were dead,"

"Who told you, Aragorn?"

"My father… Lord Elrond of Rivendell. I must speak to him… he must know...When's your birthday?"

"August," I say, "the eighteenth,"

"Then it is you," and he has a hopeful look in his eyes, "The child was born during the night of the eighteenth of August,"

"Well, what else do you know about your child?"

"Nothing, I was not even told whether it was a girl or a boy… I saw no use in asking but, I'm sure it's you… it has to be you…"

I begin to think he might be in some sort of delusional state. Maybe my death just reminded him about the death of his own child before. Hundreds of people have the same birthday. It's just a coincidence.

"Aragorn," I begin slowly, "it's not…"

I trail off because his eyes are looking straight at my own. Now, it's not so hard to look at them. I see my reflection in his eyes. I study his eyes carefully, and I realize that they look exactly like mine. Or rather, mine look exactly like them.

I think that right now, we have both really accepted the truth.

He moves forward and hugs me tightly, and I return it without hesitation. I wrap my arms around his neck and he doesn't let me go. I shut my eyes tightly because I now know that I have a family.

When he lets me go, I give him a small smile, "I'm still going to call you Aragorn,"

He laughs. We went from strangers, to travel companions, to friends, and suddenly, I find out he's my father. I don't know if I'll be good at being a daughter, considering how I've never done it before. He's never been a real father before, so I think it's best if we take it slow.

I remember something.

"Legolas and Gimli?" I begin, "Are they alright?"

Aragorn nods, "They are fine. They still think you are dead though; and you were. How did you come back?"

I don't know why, but I have a feeling that what happened to me there while I was dead here should remain a secret. I shrug and am relieved when Aragorn doesn't question me anymore. He must not want to press me too much yet.

I slowly get up, remembering reality. I'm glad that my legs cans support my weight, considering how until very recently, I was dead. I walk over to the small window on the wall. The short trip already leaves my legs sore. I ignore it though, and take a look outside. What I see doesn't make any sense. We're already safe in the Keep so why are there men walking around armed? Why are they all dressed in armor? Why do they all look so scared?

"Aragorn, what's happening?"

He sighs and walks over to the window. He stands beside me and looks out the window.

"Ten thousand Uruk-hai will arrive here by nightfall. The King has ordered that every able-bodied man will fight to defend the Keep,"

I take a closer look outside, and I realize that many of the armed people are old men. Then I see that there are children among them too.

"Aragorn, this is no army. There are boys out there! And old men! You need real fighters," I say, and look out the window again. I spot a familiar face in the crowd. He holds a sword that looks much too big in his hand. I look up at Aragorn again, "That's Éothain out there. He'll be fighting too? Where is the armory? And all my weapons? We have to hurry; it will be nightfall soon,"

"We?" he asks, "No, Alara, you do not belong in this battle. Look at you, you're half-alive,"

"And you're going to fight?" I exclaim, getting slightly angry, "Aragorn, you're practically half-dead too. Besides, you need every person you can get. I stand a better chance of surviving than half the men out there, and you know it. You have to let me fight!"

"No! These are not the orcs we faced before! These are Uruk-hai and they can easily slaughter a warrior the moment he lets his guard down, even if only for a second," his voice gets slightly softer, "Alara, I just found you. Please, I do not want to lose you again,"

I realize that he's scared for me. His eyes show fear, something he has probably been struggling to hide for a long time. But now, in front of a young girl, he shows that he's scared.

"Alright," I say quietly.

He seems satisfied, "Stay with the women and children in the caves. Help Éowyn keep them in order. And follow me this time, please. Your refusal to obey me has led to enough trouble already," he says with a smile.

"If it weren't for my 'refusal to obey you', you never would have found me," I retaliate

"We can admire your stubbornness later," he smiles but his mood turns serious again, "Now, we must prepare for battle. A long and difficult one this will be, and our numbers are so few…"

He shakes his head slightly as if to clear his thoughts. He moves away from the window.

"Where are you going?" I ask

"To the armory," he tells me, "I must get ready now,"

I nod. He walks over to the door, and I can't help but feel scared for him. The look in his eyes tells me he's scared too, and beginning to lose hope.

"Aragorn," I say. He's at the door and he turns back to face me. "Just remember, Aragorn, there is always hope,"

* * *

I make my way through the armed men getting ready for battle. Most of the women and children are already in the caves. I had my cloak from Galadriel and my boots back. Aragorn had also told me where my knives were "just in case I would need them". As I went to the caves, I could feel the tension and fear in the air. Helm's Deep was strangely quiet though, as if the whole place were holding its breath. Suddenly, I bumped into someone and fall to the ground.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking," I say quickly

The person I bumped extends a hand toward me. When I look up, I realize it's someone I know,

"Alara?" Éothain exclaims, "It's my fault, I'm sorry. But you—you're alive!" he says as I accept his hand. He pulls me up, and I notice how he holds my hand a second longer than he needs to.

"Yeah," I say quietly, "How did you find out I was dead, anyway?"

"Everyone knows, Alara. Freda's been crying. And your friends—"

"Legolas and Gimli?" I ask

"Yes, it's almost as if they're mourning,"

"Where are they?" I ask, excited to see them

"Probably getting ready for the battle. I don't know exactly where,"

I realize that he's really scared right now. Why wouldn't he be? His hands shake and the tip of his long sword almost reaches the ground.

"Éothain," I say, forcing him to look at me, "it's alright to be scared,"

He quiet for a while before saying, "Alara I want you to promise me something,"

"What?"

"If I don't come back, please make sure that—"

"Don't think like that," I say, cutting him off

"Just in case, Alara, please make sure my mother and Freda stay safe,"

"Éothain…"

"Please?"

"I… alright… just, try to come back, alright?" I say, "Try your best,"

He hesitates for a moment before he nods.

"I'll watch over Freda in the caves," I tell him, "and I'll make sure both she and your Mother will be safe throughout the battle,"

He smiles at me and suddenly gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. Then he gives me one quick, brave smile, before hurrying off to find his place before the battle begins. I can feel my face getting red and I silently curse myself for blushing. I walk over to one of the cave entrances. Just as I am about to enter, a loud sound pierces through the air. It's the sound of a horn. An elvish horn.

I run away from the cave entrance to the entrance of Helm's Deep. I run as fast as my weak limbs let me. I don't stop until I reach the stone steps. I see many people, some holding banners and all holding bows. They stand straight, with helmets on their head and cloaks draped over them. Elves. At the foot of the steps is a familiar elf. Beside him stand Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. Théoden King is there as well. I run down the steps and throw my arms around Haldir's neck. He returns the hug.

The moment I pull away and turn around, Legolas and Gimli stare at me with shocked expressions. None of them say anything, and simply look at me. A smile forms on my lips, "Is there a problem?" I ask, facing Legolas and Gimli.

"My goodness lassie, you're alive!" Gimli exclaims and pulls me into a hug. When he lets me go from the tight hug, Legolas is traps me in a hug once more.

"It's good that you're alive again," Legolas says

"You were dead?" Haldir exclaims

"Long story," I say to him, "And thank you for coming to our aid," I turn to Aragorn, who has been watching me this whole time, "You have to let me fight now. We stand a chance now that the elves have arrived,"

"No," he tells me firmly, "You must go back to the caves now. The army will be here soon,"

I am about to retaliate when Haldir says, "Alara, I think it is best for you to go to the caves,"

"I will not! Don't you see Haldir, I have to fight! Please, at least let—" Out of the corner of my eye, I see Aragorn shoot Legolas a quick look and in a second, the elf picks me up, carries me over his shoulder and is takes me to the caves.

I do not cooperate, to say the least. Actually, I kick and punch and try everything to get out of his grip, but he is too strong. I result to growling threats and profanity at Legolas. He ignores this and continues to carry me to the cave. When we reach the entrance, he sets me down and I glare at him.

"I'll be back once the battle is over," he tells me, "I must leave now. Stay safe,"

He turns to leave but I catch his wrist. I want to stay angry with him a little bit longer but I have to tell him something.

"Legolas, wait," I say and he turns to face me, "If you die, I'll kill you,"

He smiles at this, and I realize what I said makes no sense, "Legolas, please. Keep them all safe too. Aragorn, Gimli, Haldir… make sure they come back, alright?"

"Alara…" he begins and I fix him with the most pleading look I have, "Alara, anything can happen in a battle… Alright, I promise to try,"

That's probably the best I'll get so I nod and let go of his wrist. He gives me one last smile before disappearing.

* * *

The rock ceiling shakes. Again. Terrible thoughts fill my head. Again. Immediately, I fix my attention on the small rock in my hands. I hold one of my knives in my other hand. I continue carving the words onto the rock. I try to submerge myself in the activity. Do not think about Legolas. Do not think about Gimli. Do not think about Éothain. Do not think about Théoden. Do not think about Haldir. Do not think about Aragorn. Carve on the rock. Carve the words. Do not think about death.

I hear a small whimper off to my left. I set the rock down and place the knife back in its scabbard before walking to Freda.

"It will be alright," I tell her in a calm, soothing voice, "Everything will be alright,"

I hate lying to her.

But I would hate her knowing just how cruel life was more.

She calms down again and moves to her mother. The woman holds Freda and gives me a grateful look. I nod to her and move back to the naturally formed stone pillar where my small rock waits for me. I continue my carving.

Occasionally, I see Éowyn moving through the crowd. She's trying to look brave. I remember how she likes Aragorn. I guess Aragorn finding out that I'm his daughter can't be too good for the shield maiden of Rohan. Poor her.

Oh great, now I'm thinking about Aragorn and how he could be dying right above me at this very moment. And I didn't even say good bye. Before I can cry, I resume my rock carving.

It goes on like this for what seems like forever. Me carving my rock. Freda getting scared. Me comforting Freda. Freda calming down. Me resuming my carving. Me getting all worried. Me feeling scared. Me resuming my rock carving. Half my mind is concentrated on these activities while the other half keeps time.

Suddenly, a shake much stronger than the ones before rattles the ceiling accompanied with several extremely loud booming sounds. Some people let out terrified cries, children begun crying, and most clutched what remained of their family tightly. But I had no one to hold. No one to lean on. No one to protect me. I never felt so alone. I shut my eyes tightly and opened them only when the sounds stopped. I took a shaky breath, reminded myself not to think about death, and resumed my rock carving.

The hours go on and on. Then, we reach the hour when the sun should rise. I'm contemplating on the happy idea that everyone I know could be dead when I remember something.

_Look for my coming on first light of the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east._

A smile that must seem maniacal to everyone around me appears on my face. I look down at the rock, which I have just finished my work on,

_Even darkness must pass_

* * *

Within an hour, I'm running out of the caves and to the stone steps where I saw the elves. I pause at the top of the stairs and try to look for any familiar faces. Éothain's face appears briefly through the crowd, as does Éomer's and Théoden's. I crane my neck, trying to find the ranger.

I do not see him.

Panic surges through me. What if he's dead? What if no one wants to tell me? Why didn't I say good bye? Then, I see Aragorn, looking beaten, tired, and bloody, but alive. His eyes lock with mine for a second before he races toward me. I run to him too, and soon, I found myself wrapped in his arms, with my own clinging tightly around his neck, not caring that tears were streaming down my face because he was alive. Because my father was alive. He has to be extremely tired but he picks me up and hugs me nonetheless. I see Legolas and Gimli over his shoulder and smile. Haldir joins the two of them and I shut my eyes tightly, thanking whoever let these people, my family, live a million times.

* * *

**~THIRD PERSON P.O.V.~**

Seven riders had their gazes fixed on Mount Doom in the distance. The rolling hills beneath them stretched out, and Alara, who sat on her horse by her father's side, took a deep breath, remembering that no victory could be achieved without loss. She had to be strong enough to cope with what was sure to come. She had to be ready to face even her own end. Her permanent end.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift…The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle Earth is about to begin…All our hopes now lie with two little hobbits, somewhere in the wilderness,"

* * *

**There you go! Hope you guys liked it :) Please leave a review! Tell me what you think about the whole Aragorn and Alara thing. Reviews are really appreciated. I always imagined Galadriel in limbo for some reason... I'll elaborate further about Alara's real past in a future chapter where someone will make it all clear to Alara, Aragorn, and you guys. :)**

**Until next time! ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

*****Before you read, you need to know/remember these:**

**-Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf already know that Alara is Aragorn's daughter. All of the others do NOT know yet.**

**-Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, and Gandalf all know about the burn/brand. All of the others do NOT know yet.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

An arrow flew through the air and lodged itself, dead center, onto the target, an old wooden shield. I glared at it, then at Aragorn who looked like he was trying to keep himself from laughing at my expression, then at Legolas, the great archer of Mirkwood, who looked at me with a smug grin on his face.

"It's not even fair," I whined, "You've had hundreds of years to practice and I've only had a week,"

"Yes," the elf began, trying to look serious, "but most people who have trained for a week can manage to hit at least the edge of the target… and they haven't trained with one of the best archers in Mirkwood,"

"I was so close yesterday!" I remind him.

"Alara, the branch you hit above the target was not 'so close'" Legolas said gently

"Fine," I growl, trying to kill him with a look

"Aragorn," Legolas said coolly, turning to face him, "I have come to realize that your daughter beyond my help,"

I roll my eyes at this, he's known I was beyond anyone's help in archery since our first lesson.

"I believe she would fare better with swords," he continues, turning to face me, "You do know how to use one, I presume?" he asks me jokingly

"Yes," I tell him, "You stick them with the pointy end,"

He gives me a formal nod then turns to face Aragorn, "She is better with a blade. All of her knife throwing may help her,"

I remove the quiver from my back and hand it along with the bow to one of the servants. I _am_ excited for my first sword lesson with Aragorn but I'm not quite sure I'll be good at it. I've never handled a sword before. The closest experiences I've had with swords are the few times I used my hunting knives, and even those times ended badly. Well, maybe not exactly bad. If I hadn't lost a battle with my hunting knives, I would never have met the Fellowship.

Aragorn motions me to him. I walk over and he places an arm around my shoulder, "We'll see, _mellon nin_. Would you like to watch?"

Aragorn leads me to an area near the Golden Hall's armory. Legolas followed us and stood beside Gimli, who had just arrived. Éomer was passing by and decided he would watch my first lesson. Great. An audience to witness my failure.

Aragorn passed me a sword that was slightly smaller than the rest. I nearly drop it. He moved my hands so I grip the hilt correctly. He unsheathes his own sword and says, "We'll focus on the basic defensive moves first. I'll try to strike and all you have to do is block. Watch my shoulder so you can anticipate my next move. Be quick and keep a firm grasp on your sword. Observe me carefully," I must have looked panicked because he adds, "Don't worry, Ara. I'll go easy on you"

That liar.

He swung and the moment I brought my sword up to meet his, the blade clattered out of my hands and onto the stone floor. Aragorn stopped his sword just before it hit my shoulder and gave me time to pick my sword up again.

"Remember: firm grip. Don't look at my face. Watch the shoulder," he said

I followed what he said this time and was able to sidestep when he tried to get my right side and I swing at him. He was quick though and moved out of the way. Our swords met and with a slight movement of his wrist, my blade fell to the floor again. It went on like this for a while, with little or no improvement on my part.

"No, leave the sword there." Aragorn says as I move to pick up the blade that's on the ground once more.

"Why?" I ask him slowly.

He doesn't answer me and instead orders me to bring my hunting knives out. I had placed them on the ground earlier so I went to retrieve them and jogged back to Aragorn. A few more soldiers had joined Legolas, Gimli, and Éomer to watch us. I could feel my cheeks reddening slightly. They had all seen how horrible I was at sword fighting.

I looked at Aragorn who looked deep in thought. His eyes were darting from my hunting knives, to my face, and back again.

He raised his sword and I readied my knives. When he swung down at me, I brought both my knives up to meet his sword. I used all my strength to move his sword out of the way. He seemed a bit surprised when I succeeded but regained his composure right away and knocked the blade in my right hand onto the ground. I didn't take the remaining blade in my right hand like he expected me to. Since Aragorn fought primarily with his right arm, he would have a slightly more difficult time fighting an opponent who would use the left arm.

I'm right. When I lunge with my left am, he looks slightly taken aback. He tries to sidestep but he wasn't quick enough and now has a small cut on his side. We spar for about a minute, and I can see Aragorn trying to get used to my actions. I make it slightly difficult for him by occasionally switching my sword arm. I'm in the middle of turning and my back his facing him when he uses his sword to hook my blade, causing me to face him once more. He grins and I raise my eyebrows at him then I feel the cold metal of his blade pressing against my neck. Out of the corner of my eye, I see my hunting knife has joined the other one on the ground. Aragorn must thing he's won. But with a slight movement of my wrist, I prove him wrong. I watch the grin leave his face as the cool metal of one of my smaller knives, normally strapped to my arm and hidden by my sleeves, is pressed against the back of his neck. He lowers his blade after a second and I lower the knife and attach it onto its leather strap on my arm once more.

"Legolas was right," Aragorn says, "You are much better with a sword,"

I shake my head, "Those were hunting knives, Aragorn. A sword is different."

"But you used the hunting knife in almost the exact same way one could use a sword. And it was very clever of you to use your left arm rather than your right. I'll give you a sword tomorrow and we'll see what other tricks you have up your sleeves… literally and figuratively,"

I smile but shrug. He should know I never completely disarm myself. And the knife up my sleeve was so helpful today that I don't think I should ever remove it.

I look around at the small audience around us. Some of the soldiers look mildly impressed while most look like they think I just got lucky, which is highly probable. Gimli is beaming at me, clearly proud. Éomer gives me a smile and an impressed nod. Legolas walks over to me and Aragorn. The elf ruffles my hair and laughs slightly, "_I am always right, aren't I?"_

I scoff, but end up laughing too, "_In your dreams, princeling"_

* * *

"Ara? Ara, wake up."

I keep my eyes closed and try to bury myself under the covers.

"Ara…"

I mumble for the person trying to wake me to leave me alone.

"Alara, it's past dawn. You really must get up,"

I pull the covers away from my face and try to open my eyes. I see a man looking down at me. When I focus on his face, I see Aragorn smile.

"You're just like me when I was your age. My _ada_ used to say that he would need an elvish horn just to wake me every morning. He always exaggerates. Anyway, I must tell you something,"

"What?" I mumble, bringing my right hand to my face to shield my eyes from sunlight streaming through my open window.

"Gandalf has decided that we will be going to Isengard today. Legolas, Gimli, and I are going. Théoden and Éomer will be joining us as well along with some guards. We'll be leaving in an hour. We will be back by nightfall tomorrow,"

"Alright," I say, getting up from my bed, "I'll get dressed and pack. If I start now, I'll be finished in time."

"Ara..."

"I know what to bring. I still have my old pack. Oh, do you think you can pass me my cloak? The one from Lady Galadriel, please,"

"Alara, I don't want you to come,"

I freeze, "What?"

He motions for me to sit down on my bed once more. I walk to it slowly, wondering what he's going to tell me. He takes a seat beside me and begins, "The real reason we're going to Isengard is to see Saruman. Gandalf has been saying that we need him for information in almost every meeting we have had. He particularly stressed it in the meeting last week, the one which you did not attend,"

I look away from him, "I was practicing sword fighting," I mumble. It had been two weeks since my first sword fighting lesson with Aragorn and I have been improving a little more with every lesson,"

He ignores my excuse and continues on, "I do not want you to be with us when we encounter Saruman. I do not know what effect it will have on you…"

He's right. But I have to go. I need to see him. I have absolutely no idea why, but I need to see Saruman face to face. If I can somehow convince Gandalf to let me come, then Aragorn will have to bring me.

Aragorn seems to know what I'm thinking but before he can say anything, I run out of the room and into the hallway in nothing but one of Aragorn's tunics (which was far too large for me) and leggings which I had slept in. My room was at the end of the hall. I know that the room the rest of the Fellowship was staying in was one of the rooms beside mine, but I wasn't sure which exactly. Just then, the door to one of the rooms opened and Gandalf stepped out. He smiled at me and seemed like he knew this was going to happen.

"I am fine with you coming and everyone else is fine with it too. I'm curious to see the effect. Also, it's possible he may be able to remove the burn, seeing as how he was the one who branded you. I already told this to Aragorn but I think we all know why he's reluctant to bring you along,"

Yes, we do. Of course he would feel protective. Even though I'm slightly annoyed by this, I can't say it doesn't feel good to know that someone will always be looking out for you and trying to keep you safe. I tell Gandalf that I'll talk to him and head back to my room.

I find Aragorn sitting on the chair by my open window, smoking his pipe. The wind blows the smoke right back in. The room is small so I smell the slightly fragrant scent from the smoke almost immediately. I'm the only one in this room so there's only one bed and very little furniture. It's not like I spend a lot of time in it anyway. I leave the door open to let some more of the smoke out and lean on the doorframe.

"You already knew what Gandalf would say,"

"I was hoping he would change his mind,"

"You have to let me go now,"

"No, I do not,"

"Yes you do. Gandalf agreed,"

"Yes, but I am your father,"

"You have to let me go,"

He just sighs. I grin.

"You will let me go,"

"On one condition: you must follow everything we tell you to do. Even if it means leaving the rest of us,"

I suppose that is the best I can get so I nod. He leaves the room after that so I can get dressed and pack for the journey.

* * *

Grilon continued on at a steady pace. His hooves were scarcely making a sound on the forest floor. We walked behind Aragorn and in front of Legolas and Gimli. Théoden rode in front of Aragorn and Gandalf led our little company.

A burst of laughter broke through the quiet of the forest and instantly, I recognized it. A small smile crossed my lips as I realized that we were very close to the hobbits that we have been searching for after such a long time. Another burst of laughter sounds as we emerge from the trees and into the more open air. My eyes land on two familiar friends, smoking on their pipes with a small feast laid on the boulder they sit on. Their eyes land on us as well, and grins immediately appear on their faces.

Merry stands up, and in a slightly inebriated voice says, "Welcome, my lords and my lady," he adds with a wink and slight bow at me, "to Isengard!"

"You young rascals!" Gimli exclaims in disbelief, "A merry hunt you've led us on and now we find you feasting and smoking!"

"We are sitting on a field of victory," Pippin explains with a mouth full of food, "enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good,"

"S-salted pork?" Gimli asked in disbelief

Gandalf shook his head and murmured something that sounded like 'hobbits'.

Merry continued on, "We're under orders from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard,"

The two hobbits eventually climbed down and got on horses. I offed for one of the hobbits to ride with me but Aragorn said it would be best for them not to since we were to encounter Saruman. Merry rode with Eomer while Pippin rode with Aragorn on Brego. We continued forward and found ourselves nearing a tall, dark tower. It didn't appear as intimidating as it ought to have, but just approaching it made my heart beat faster and caused me to be more conscious. I didn't really mind where we were going and instead just let Grilon follow the other horses. It was only until a deep, booming voice sounded that I realized we were practically right in front of the dark tower.

"Hooom… Young Master Gandalf… I'm glad you've come," said a giant, talking tree. At first I thought it strange that anyone would refer to Gandalf as 'young', but then I realized that relative to certain creatures, Gandalf could be young. For example, relative to this giant, talking tree, Gandalf could be young. Then, like the idiot I was, I finally realized the even stranger thing about the situation. There was a giant, talking tree in front of me. I looked to my right for help and caught Legolas' eye. He mouthed 'tree-herder' to me. The term was vaguely familiar. I must have heard it from one of Sage's stories. I direct my attention back to the conversation.

The tree-herder, who must have been the Treebeard Merry mentioned earlier, continued speaking, "Wood and water, stock and stone I can master. But there is a wizard to manage here, locked in his tower,"

We all looked up at the dark tower in front of us. "Show yourself," I heard Aragorn mutter beside me.

"Be careful," Gandalf warned, "even in defeat Saruman is dangerous,"

"Then let's just have his head and be done with it," Gimli said impatiently

"No," Gandalf said warningly, "We need him alive. We need him to talk,"

Yes, we do. Maybe keeping him alive would be good, though my reason for wanting him alive was hardly honourable. I wanted him alive so he could heal me. I didn't care that even Gandalf said that the best we could do about the brand was to slow down its effect. Saruman had caused it, Saruman would fix it. And I wanted to keep him alive for another reason, one that I was almost ashamed of. I wanted him to feel the pain he made me feel. To have him burn the way I was burned. I wanted to torture him like he tortured me.

Then a voice sounds that immediately makes me feel cold and weak.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Théoden King, and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?"

"We shall have peace," Théoden growled, his voice shaking with anger, "We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the bodies of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the Gates of the Hornburg are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows... We shall have peace!"

"Gibbets and crows!" Saruman sneered, "Dotard! What do you want Gandalf Grahame? Let me guess, the key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Barad Dûr itself? Along with the crowns of the seven Kings and the rods of the Five Wizards?"

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them, Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's council!" Gandalf pleaded

"So you have come here for information? I have some for you," he declared, holding up dark, solid orb, "Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth," he continued, staring intently at the orb, "something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it! Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon..."

Gandalf rode forward slightly. Like everyone else, his face was hard. I, however, looked down, trying to hide my face under my hood. All thoughts of me courageously standing up to Saruman had vanished. All I could think of now was how this man who had already shortened my life could end it right now.

"You are all going to die," Saruman hissed, "But you know this, don't you Gandalf? You cannot think that this ranger will ever sit upon the Throne of Gondor! This exile, crept from the shadows will never be crowned King!" he spat in disgust.

Anger suddenly clouded my thoughts. No one insults my father like that.

"You know nothing of what you speak of, snake," I snarled at him, pulling my hood down so he could see my face. Aragorn tried to tell me to keep quiet but I ignored him.

"Ah, Alara, my dear!" Saruman said in mock surprise, "I was wondering when I'd see your pretty little face again, when it isn't contorted in pain, that is. I see you've made some friends, hmm? Even grown defensive. I wonder, do they know that you're branded? Like a beast?" he emphasized the last word and I bit my lip to keep myself from retorting. Beside me, I saw Aragorn clench his fist so hard his knuckles turned white. Saruman continued, "I can still hurt you, you know? Your dear friends can't do anything,"

Suddenly, the brand burns. I feel like my neck is on fire. The pain is almost too much. But I will not cry out. I bite my lip down so hard that I draw blood. Tears immediately fill my eyes and make it hard to see as they threaten to spill over. I look down quickly as a few tears slide down my cheeks.

"Enough!" Aragorn shouts, and the burning sensation slowly fades away. He moves his horse closer to mine and reaches out to touch the back of my neck. The moment his hand touches the skin there, I hiss in pain. He removes his hand right away and quickly pushes my hair over my right shoulder.

"The skin's raw," he murmurs, "Any longer and it could have been worse; you were smoking there,"

I shake my head to tell him to ignore it for now and I move my hair so it covers the brand. Aragorn moves away slightly but his gaze doesn't leave me just yet.

Saruman directs his attention back to the others, "Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those who are closest to him... those he professes to love," he sneers, "Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death!"

"I've heard enough!" Gimli said to Legolas, "Stick an arrow in his gob!"

"No!" Gandalf said firmly, "Come down Saruman and your life will be spared!" he called to the white wizard.

"Save your pity and your mercy; I have no use for it!" Saruman declared. He raised his staff and fire erupted from the end, shooting down toward us. I screamed when I saw the flames hit Gandalf, but a second later, the blaze subsided and Gandalf sat unharmed on Shadowfax.

"Your staff is broken," Gandalf stated and as he said it, the staff burst into pieces in Saruman's hand.

Another figure appeared at the top of the tower. I could just make out the features of Grima Wormtongue.

Théoden must have seen him as well, "Grima! You need not follow him! You were not always as you are now! You were once a man of Rohan! Come down,"

"A man of Rohan?!" Saruman cut in, "What is the House of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helms Deep does not belong to you Théoden, Horse Master. You are a lesser son of greater sires!"

Théoden ignored him and I couldn't help but admire the King for his self-control. "Grima…. Come down! Be free of him!"

Saruman just sneered, "Free? He will never be free!"

Grima says something to Saruman that I can't hear from where we are. I watch as Saruman growls angrily at Grima and slaps him to the ground. Grima lets out a cry of pain.

Gandalf tries to talk to Saruman once more, "Saruman, you were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!"

The white wizard turns around to face Gandalf and shouts down at us, "You withdraw your guard and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here!"

Without warning, Grima rises up behind Saruman and attacks him with the knife, stabbing him twice in the back. Legolas aims an arrow at Grima who falls, shot in the heart. The white wizard falls from his tower, tumbling through the air. He is impaled on the great wheel not far from where we stand. The brand on my neck burns intensely for a moment, and then the pain subsides.

Gandalf is the first to gather his wits, "Send word to all our allies and to every corner of Middle Earth that still stands free; the enemy moves against us, we need to know where he will strike,"

Right after he says it, the great wheel begins to turn, bringing Saruman's body with it. Something dark falls from his sleeve just before his body becomes completely submerged under the water.

I'm about to lead Grilon toward it to see exactly what it was but suddenly, I feel strange. It's like I'm cold inside. I think I just need some air though. I murmur something to Legolas about how I'll just wait in the forest before turning Grilon around. As I walk away, I hear Treebeard talking, "The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here; young trees, wild trees…"

When I'm far enough from the rest of them, I dismount and lead Grilon to a narrow stream we had seen on our way here. It's not too far from the others, but far enough for me to have some privacy. I rub the back of my neck, half expecting it to start burning again. It doesn't though. I smile to myself at the thought of it never burning again. What if Saruman's death would put a stop to all effects of the brand? What if it meant that I could live a life that wasn't shortened or cursed?

Grilon nudges my arm with his head, interrupting my thoughts. I hear the sound of hooves hitting the forest floor and straighten myself up. I arrange my hair so it covers the burn once more and mount my horse. Grilon turns just as Aragorn calls my name. We trot over to them and he casts me a worried look. I give him a small smile to try to tell him that I'm fine.

I end up riding beside Éomer and we start a small conversation on sword fighting. As we talk, I notice how the others keep on shooting worried glances at me. They are surely extremely curious about how Saruman had been able to affect me so. Even Éomer looks at me worriedly at random points during our conversation. I ignore it as best as I can and try to act like I'm completely fine. Éomer promises to give me some sword fighting lessons if he has free time.

The rest of the ride back to Edoras is mostly quiet. We have very few breaks for rest, and even those are very short. During the first break, Aragorn tends to the brand. He tells me that it looks just like how a normal burn from a fire looks like. He treats it and Gandalf inspects it and declares that there seems to be no difference. He says that it's possible for the curse to have been lifted though, but only time will tell.

Then came the hard part: telling everyone in the company about it. I didn't want to tell them, but I felt they deserved to know since they had been there when it affected me most. I explain it as best as I can but I need some help from Aragorn when telling them of the effects of the burn. I make it clear that there is nothing they can do about it and that I don't want their pity. Thankfully, they all understand.

Later at night, I climb up a tree to sleep. We decided to continue our journey at first light, tomorrow. I sit on my branch for a few hours, tired but unable to sleep. I gaze at Éomer's form, leaning against a tree. He had volunteered to keep watch earlier. It's like this for nearly an hour before he speaks,

"Your gaze is as piercing as ever, Alara,"

I smile slightly at this, "I'm not quite sure if that's a compliment, my lord,"

He tilts his head to the side, in apparent thought "You know, I'm not quite sure what it is myself," he says. We both laugh quietly before he says, "And the formalities don't suit you, as I have said before. Do not call me 'my lord'; we are practically equals. There will be no need for fancy titles with me,"

"Alright, but I do not think we can be considered equals," I tell him

"Perhaps," he says thoughtfully, "You are stronger than I am,"

I scoff, "That's not even mildly possible,"

His tone becomes serious, "You are so much stronger than I am in many ways, Alara. A brand of that nature would leave most people crying day and night. However, you're keeping it together. It's quite admirable, actually. You talk of the brand as if it was your weakness but I think it only shows how strong you really are. In that way, Alara, you are infinitely stronger than I will ever be,"

His eyes lock with mine and I can tell that he means every bit of what he said. A few hours later, I'm still thinking about it. It was sweet and rather touching actually. But even though, I find it so hard to believe.

If I am so strong, then why do I feel so broken?

* * *

**AAHHHHH! It has been forever! I'm so so so sorry that it took so long. I think it's been... ummm... a little bit over 4 months since the last real update... maybe 124? 125 days?. Honestly, this story was supposed to be put on a permanent hiatus even after I got a new laptop. I actually lost inspiration with the fic, but I don't think that will happen again any time soon (at least I hope it wont'). I made the chapter extra long because of the wait... sorry again... But since it's summer where I'm from, updates might be more frequent. Next week will be busy for me though, so maybe some time after that. Once I'm completely free, TLOD will be my priority. After that, I'll be working on another fic but in a different fandom... I'll let you know once it's final ;) Thanks so much to all the readers and everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed TLOD. I didn't think this story would even reach 50 reviews or anything like that. This is my first story after all and I don't have a BETA so...**

**Please review! I really want to reach a hundred :)**

**Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMERS:**

**I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

**There is a Game of Thrones quote somewhere in the beginning. I don't own Game of Thrones, just liked the quote and thought it would be something Alara would say.**

**PS.**

**Sorry if I wasn't able to reply to all reviews. I'll try to reply to reviews in the next chapter if I can. Thanks and please review! :)**

**PPS.**

**Sorry for any typos. I was super tired while writing this.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"I cannot believe they expect me to where this," I mutter, examining the powder blue dress that lies on my bed. It's a pretty thing, really, but I can't see myself wearing it. Actually, I can't see myself wearing any dress at all. I want to wear my normal attire, leggings and a tunic, but Aragorn absolutely refused when I brought it up. The gown was apparently made for Éowyn when she was younger, but she never got a chance to wear it. The moment King Théoden announced the feast, she offered it to me and before I could say anything, Aragorn accepted the offer for me.

There's a swift knock on the door followed by Éowyn's slightly muffled voice, "Alara, may I come in? I need to do your hair,"

I mutter a curse under my breath. I was supposed to be dressed fifteen minutes ago. Instead, I had spent an extended time in the bath they had drawn for me and just wrapped myself in a robe before examining the dress.

"Uh, hold on, please," I call out, grabbing the dress. I run behind the dressing screen, throw the robe off, slip into some undergarments, and pull the gown on. I run to the door and trip over the sandals Éowyn had lent me earlier. I land on the ground with a loud thud and swear loudly before remembering Éowyn was waiting outside.

"Oh, dear! Are you alright, Alara?"

"Oh, yes, I'm quite alright," I call out while getting up from the ground more carefully, "Just...um…dropped something," I lie

I angrily hike the dress up to my knees and stomp over to the door. I place my hand on the handle, collect myself, let the hem of the dress drop back to the floor, and open the door to see Éowyn's confused face looking at me questioningly. I just smile at her and open the door wider so she can come in. She walks inside, places a brush and some ribbons on my dresser, and looks me up and down.

"You look lovely," she tells me, smiling

"Thank you," I say quietly and look down at the dress. The neckline of the dress is just beneath my collarbone. The sleeves reach my elbow and the gold piping looks quite nice against the blue material. The dress' hem reaches the floor. The gown has a slight train as well. The material of the dress actually seems to be throwing off the light, and I must admit, the effect is actually quite beautiful.

"Now sit down over here and let's get your hair looking lovely as well," Éowyn says with a wink.

* * *

I watch as Éowyn leaves the room. The moment she closes the door, I hike up my dress and run back behind the dressing screen. The small pile of used clothes on the floor hides the six daggers I almost always carry with me. I normally wear them so you can only see one dagger which is strapped to my waist. Out of habit, I have all the knives with me when I go around Edoras and add a few more whenever I step outside its gates.

I decide not to bring as many knives as usual to the feast. I strap one to my left upper arm under the dress' sleeve and one on each of my thighs. I take out a sheath that has a leather band attached to it and wrap that around my waist. I slip a dagger into the sheath. It'll be easy to get in case anything happens. I arrange the clothes so they hide the remaining weapons and slip into the gold sandals I'm supposed to wear. I step in front of my dresser mirror to make sure that the shape of my knives can't be made out from any angle. I open one of the drawers and pull my necklace out from under a few ribbons and papers. I push my hair over one shoulder and fasten the pendant around my neck. I frown when I realize that the diamond is seen. I decide not to wear it; for some reason, I want to keep it a secret from the others until Aragorn and I can find out the whole story behind my past.

As I arrange my hair properly, I suddenly realize something. Éowyn might have seen the brand. I shake my head to clear the thought. She hadn't moved my hair over my shoulder or put it in any position that the brand would have been exposed. She had made braids in my hair but still left my hair down. A braid began just above my ear then to the middle of my head where it met the end of another braid that had been woven in a similar fashion. She combined the ends of the two braids to form a single one that went down the middle of my head. She had called it a waterfall braid, if I remember correctly. I hadn't really been paying attention. Anyway, the brand was white and practically invisible when the sun was up. At night however, it would give off a faint glow. I convinced myself she hadn't seen it because if she had, she would have asked me about it.

I decide that I should probably be going to the Hall already and leave the room. I hear noise coming from the direction of the Hall and just then, Merry and Pippin come walking down the hallway.

"There you are!" Pippin exclaims, "Aragorn told us—are you in a dress?!"

I feel my face turning red almost immediately, "Umm… You know…It's just—Is it really that awful?"

Merry elbows Pippin in the ribs and explains, "It looks nice, Alara. Pippin was just a bit shocked since it is the first time we've seen you in a dress,"

"And hopefully the last…" I mutter

"Nonsense," Pippin says, offering me his arm, "You look great,"

"Yeah!" Merry agrees, doing the same as Pippin on my other side

"Thanks," I say, accepting both their arms. With Pippin on my left and Merry on my right, we make our way to the hall.

The Hall is very crowded. The smell of ale fills the air along with the lively music. Merry and Pippin tell me they're going to get some drinks and disappear into the crowd. I look around for any familiar faces and spot Aragorn somewhere off to my right. I walk over to him but then I see Éowyn walk up to him, goblet in hand. I stay in my place and watch as she says some words to him that I can't hear because of the noise. She offers him the goblet she's holding and he brings it to his lips to drink. I stand on my tiptoes and move slightly to my right so I can get a better view of what happens next when suddenly, someone bumps into me, and I fall to the floor.

"Oh, gosh, sorry!" I hear someone say, "Here let me—Alara?!"

I look up and see Éothain looking down at me. He holds out his hand and I take it. As he pulls me up, I catch his cheeks reddening slightly.

"You know," I remark, "It seems we have a habit of bumping into each other, literally,"

He smiles at this, "Yeah, I think we do. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes,"

"Good," he says, grinning again, "Have you…umm… seen Freda around here?"

"No. Why?"

"I kind of… umm… lost her…"

"You lost your own sister?!"

"In the crowd. And it's quite easy to lose someone here, mind you," he says defensively

"I'll keep an eye out for her and if I see her, I'll tell her to stick with me until I find you or your mother," I tell him

"I'd rather you stick with her until you find me. Mother won't be too happy if she finds out I lost her,"

I smile at this, "We'll see,"

"Fine!" he says but he's still smiling, "Well, I'd better go looking again. See you!"

"See you," I say

He makes his way through the crowd but before I lose sight of him, he turns on his heel and faces me once again, "And by the way, Alara," he begins with a grin, "nice dress,"

Before I can say anything, he disappears into the crowd. I roll my eyes and make my way to one of the tables for food. I take a few grapes and pop them into my mouth one by one. I walk around a bit trying to find a familiar face. I wander through the crowd, craning my neck. I try looking for Freda, but she's so small that the task is practically impossible. You'd have to be on the ground if you'd like to catch a glimpse of her. I hold back a laugh at the mental image of Éothain, who was a bit tall for his age, on all fours, crawling through people's legs, trying to catch his sister.

"Let go of the knife," a voice from right behind me says, causing me to jump

I spin on my heel and find myself facing Aragorn.

"What?"

"I said: let go of the knife," he repeats, his eyes darting to the knife sheath at my waist.

I look down and see my hand grasping the handle of the dagger. I hadn't even known I'd been holding it.

"Hand it over," he says firmly, "I don't want you 'accidentally' stabbing anyone if they bump into you,"

I can tell there's no point in arguing so I hand him the knife in its sheath. I can tell he's about to ask me if I have more weapons so I change the subject.

"Is that your goblet, or is it the one Éowyn gave you?" I ask, crossing my arms and fixing him with an intense gaze. I raise an eyebrow as well for good measure.

The question causes him to raise his eyebrows. He obviously didn't know I had seen at least a part of what happened. "It's my own goblet," he reassures me

I smile and uncross my arms. I knew he understood the real meaning of the question I had asked him.

"Good," I say and take the goblet from his hands. He doesn't object as I take a sip of the wine inside and sigh.

As I bring the goblet to my lips to drink more, he says, "You know, technically, you shouldn't be allowed to drink wine, you being only twelve,"

I grin, "You know, technically, I shouldn't be allowed to walk around the halls of the King of Rohan fully armed, me being only twelve, but I don't see anyone

telling me off for that,"

He nods at my response and smirks, "Fine, but at least I now know that you have more weapons on you,"

I groan. "I won't use any of them unless absolutely necessary,"

"Alright," he says, "Though I'd rather have you stay with Legolas, Gimli, or Éomer,"

"Have you seen them? I haven't been able to find any of them,"

"I think I saw them in one of the tables over there," Aragorn says, pointing to a row of tables on one side of the Hall. Sure enough, I spot the three of them

there along with some other men. I hand the goblet back to Aragorn.

"Thanks," I tell him before making my way to the table.

I make my way to the crowd and when I reach the table, Éomer smiles at me. I take a seat across of Gimli. Legolas stands behind me, and the men surround the table. Éomer stands by a large barrel of ale.

"No pauses," Éomer says, handing Legolas a mug of the stuff, "no spills," handing a mug to Gimli

"And no regurgitation!" Gimli adds, looking excited

"So it's a drinking game," Legolas says looking uncertain

"Last one standing wins!" Gimli says with a laugh

Gimli brings the mug to his mouth eagerly and begins taking massive gulps. Legolas on the other hand looks at his mug, studying the ale and smelling it. The elf takes a sip of it, shrugs, and then gulps it down. I laugh in surprise and watch as he places the mug onto the table. Legolas and Gimli continue drinking. Gimli piles his cups while Legolas arranges them neatly on the table. After several drinks on both parts, Gimli goes off into a rather disturbing drunken rant. His words are almost completely unintelligible. Éomer raises his eyebrows and has a surprised look on his face as he listens to Gimli and continues passing cups to Legolas and the dwarf. I'm able to make out something about hairy women and swimming before I decide to not listen to Gimli as much.

"I feel something," Legolas says worriedly, causing everyone to look at him. He had seemed perfectly fine as he was drinking all that ale. He examines his hand, "A slight tingle in my fingers… I think it's affecting me,"

"What did I say?" Gimli slurs, "He can't hold his liquor," he manages before his eyes cross over and he falls backwards off the bench.

Legolas watches as he falls to the floor then shrugs, "Game over,"

* * *

The festivities continue. We sit at the table where the drinking competition occurred, just relaxing, telling stories, laughing, and waiting for Gimli to regain consciousness. We watch as the hobbits get drunk and dance on the table. I leave the table after a while to get some food. On my way back, I see a few pairs make their way to the center of the Hall. Someone strikes up a tune and the couples begin to dance. I pause where I am and watch as the people begin to form a circle around the dancing couples. Everyone begins clapping to the beat of the song so I join in as well. As the first dance song, a few more pairs make their way to the middle of the circle. The songs go on and I watch as pairs dance around for a few minutes each, simply having fun. I think it's nearing the end when Legolas' voice says from beside me, "_Would this lovely young lady care to dance_?"

I look at him and see him holding out his hand to me. I shake my head, _"I think we both know that I have a long way to go before anyone can call me a lady, and I think I look more awkward than lovely in this dress," _ I tell him, laughing slightly, _"Besides, I don't know how to dance,"_

"_All three statements are false,"_ he tells me with a grin, "_And I know for a fact that Boromir taught you to dance when we were in Lothlorien,"_

"_You saw?_" I ask him, blushing slightly. It seems like that had been so long ago, but it had only been few months ago.

"_No, I heard you two talking about it," _he reassures me, "_He said you were quite good,_"

I shrug and look down at my feet, remembering Boromir.

"_Please, Alara_," Legolas insists

"_Why don't you ask one of the girls in that corner,_" I say, pointing them out to him, "_They've been staring at you and giggling since you were at the table. I'm sure they would all be more than happy to dance with you,"_

He suddenly looks very uncomfortable. He glances at them at the group of girls, all of whom are a few years my senior older than me, and shudders slightly, "_I'd much rather have the last dance with someone I know,"_

"Alright," I give in, accepting the hand he offers me. I let him lead me to the center of the circle. A new tune starts. It's not too fast, but not slow either. The music is familiar; I must have heard it during one of the festivals when I had still lived in Rohan. The dance involved the people switching partners during some parts of the song, depending on the number of pairs participating. Timing was extremely important, and if everyone in participating did the dance correctly, then you should end up with your original partner. You should never have the same partner twice, unless it's your original partner who you should only pair up with again at the last note. I explain it as best as I can to Legolas while we dance for a few moments.

"When you spin me, I should be passed to that man to our right," I tell him and he nods. I observe the others around us and listen carefully to the music, "Now, I think,"

I was correct. The men all let their partners spin just as Legolas spins me. I move to the man to my right and dance with him as well. He's an older man with a kind face. The elderly woman he had been dancing with before me must have been his wife. Over his shoulder, I see Legolas looking rather uncomfortable. He's dancing with one of the giggling girls from earlier. She must have known this would be the last dance and joined just for Legolas. I almost laughed as she fluttered her eyelashes at Legolas. I caught his eye and mouthed to him: _spin._

He spun her towards my current partner just as everyone else did the same. It continued like this for three more switches and finally, the music got louder, until my last partner spun me to the right, and the final note sounded just as I found myself with Legolas once more. The crowd watching us burst into applause since everyone ended up with their original partner. Legolas and I just laughed a bit.

"Boromir was right," Legolas tells me with a smile

"Thanks," I say, "You were quite good as well,"

He straitens up and looks proud, "I was the best of all your partners, was I not?"

I roll my eyes but laugh, "Not really, my third partner, the drunk man over there, was very energetic, to say the least,"

He laughs, "Fine, I was second to him, then. Anyway, I did enjoy the dance. Thank you, Alara,"

"You're the one who made me do it," I remind him

He shrugs, "Alright. I look forward to all the last dances now, which you must promise to save for me,"

"Fine. But only if you do the same for me," I'm really just humouring him.

"I promise to have the last dance with you only, or not at all," he says solemnly.

I shake my head at his silliness but repeat what he said nonetheless. I honestly didn't care much since I highly doubted I'd be attending many parties, much less dancing in them. Legolas takes my right hand and kisses the back of it. He wanders off into the crowd, most likely going back to the table to see if Gimli was conscious yet, which, judging by the amount of alcohol he had, I highly doubt he was.

* * *

I lay in bed, slowly drifting off to sleep. The festivities had left me tired. In fact, I was more tired than I normally would have been. I don't know why, but I don't think it's that important that I'm a bit more tired than the usual. It must be because of the trip to Isengard the other day. I could feel my eyelids getting heavier when I heard a slight commotion from the room beside me. _It was probably just someone standing up to get something,_ I tell myself. Just as I shut my eyes and the shadows of sleep overcome me, I hear a scream from the room beside mine.

And then the nightmare begins.

* * *

**So nothing really major happened here, but the next chapter may be important... ;) Sorry to end it on that note. Really sorry if it seemed kind of filler-ish but I wanted a lighter chapter before all of the stuff that happens in the next chapter. The dance thing with Legolas was inspired by the scene in Tangled. Love that movie. So if my description of the dance sucked (which it probably did; I can't describe actions that well), then just think of Rapunzel and Eugene, minus all the dramatic looks and romance shiz. Anyway, I have no legit idea of what's gonna happen in the next chapter. It may or may not (I really have no idea) involve a certain god, maybe an ancestor or two, and a little discovery about the necklace. Oh, and maybe the effects of the brand could begin there as well. I'm actually just making this stuff up now and have no idea if I'll even use it :P I'll try my best to update soon.**

**So now, Alara has made a promise to both Aragorn and Legolas. The idea is to have her make a promise to Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. I don't rally know what her promise to Gimli will be. The promises are normally made up as I'm writing :)**

**Anyway, time for the usual: Please review! Feedback really helps. Let me know what you thought of the chapter. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorite this story. It really means a lot to me :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own LOTR and I am not making any money from this.**


End file.
